


101 Ways to Seduce a Moose

by whaleofataleteller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Language, M/M, Self-Doubt, Sexual Themes, Slow Burn, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 47,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleofataleteller/pseuds/whaleofataleteller
Summary: Gabriel has been in hiding for five years, watching the Winchesters from the background, finally ready to come out of hiding after the darkness is dealt with.  In his time of hiding, he has come to the realization…he is in love with the youngest Winchester.  Sam isn’t exactly thrilled to have the trickster back, remembering all too well the Nutcracker incident, but don’t worry…Gabriel has a plan to make him change his mind.  And you know Gabriel, he isn’t one to back down from a challenge.





	1. Flowers For My Favorite Moose

Gabriel ran his hands down his shirt, wanting to make himself look sharp for when he popped into the hotel.  It wasn’t every day you came back from the ‘dead’ after all.  He checked himself in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair one last time.  Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the little bottle, giving a little spray into his mouth.  _Gotta be minty fresh for my Moose_ , he thought to himself. 

 

Gabriel didn’t have to worry about explaining his missing years to the Winchesters, he had Castiel doing that right now.  That way, he could make his grand entrance, and his grand romantic gesture.  He reached over and grabbed the bouquets of flowers, yes, plural, gathering them up in his arms.  They seemed to be bursting out of his arms, but that was how he wanted it.  Putting on a winning smirk, he flapped his wings and was on his way. 

 

“Flowers!”  He exclaimed as he knelt down on one knee, “for my favorite, Moose!”  He looked up, not into the eyes of the tall and handsome hunter, but his blue eyed brother.  Gabriel glanced around for a few minutes, his confidence wavering for a moment.  Did he get the wrong place?  “Where the hell are the Winchesters?” 

 

Castiel gave his brother a frown as he nervously looked to the ground.  “I told them what you asked, but they decided to leave before you appeared.  They have a lead on a case.” 

 

Gabriel’s heart waivered for a moment.  Why would they leave without him, he could be helpful on a case?  His confidence took a slight hit, but he wouldn’t be deterred.  With his newfound determination, he put on a charming smile, and flew off.

 

“Sammy!”  He exclaimed as he landed in the back of the Impala, still holding the seven bouquets of flowers.  “I got-Woah!”  He shouted as he released the flowers to dodge out of the way of a gun being pointed in his face.  “Easy there, bucko.  You could hurt someone with that!”  He shrugged his shoulders as he smiled at Sam.  “Not me, granted, but still.”

 

“What are you doing here, Gabriel?”  Sam glared at him as he spoke.  His eyes held something he couldn’t place…not anger, not relief, but something in between.

 

“I’m here to see you!”  He said cheerfully as he began to pick up the bouquets from the floor, tossing them over the bench seat into Sam’s lap.

 

“Alright, hold on…”  Dean quickly pulled over on the side of the road as the flowers began to fill the front seat.  “Alright, midget, get out!”  Dean said as he grabbed a couple bouquets and shoved them back at the archangel.

 

“Hey, these aren’t for you, they are for Sam!”  He said as he pushed them back towards Sam.

 

“Well, I don’t want them!”  Sam shouted back.  He threw open the door of the Impala before getting out of the car. 

 

Dean and Gabriel shared a look of mutual dislike before Gabriel followed suit. 

 

“Sam-a-lam, what’s wrong?  Don’t you like flowers?”  Gabriel tried to joke, but the look of anger in Sam’s eyes made his smile fade.

 

“Why are you doing that?”  Sam pointed to the car, where a few flowers were poking up from the seats.  “What do you want, Gabriel?  We are working!” 

 

Gabriel’s throat suddenly became dry, the words not wanting to form on his lips.  “I-uh…” 

 

“I don’t have all day!”  Sam screamed at him.

 

“I wanted…I hoped…maybe…”  Gabriel stammered out.  He honestly hadn’t thought this far ahead.  He figured he would give Sam the flowers, and the loving Moose that he was, would be happy and make it easy on Gabriel.  Apparently he had miscalculated. 

 

“Yea…you hoped what?”  Sam put his hands on his hips as he stared down at the angel.  His mind was running with possibilities of what could be going on.  Maybe this was a prank, maybe he needed him and his brother to do something for him, maybe he was dying…he didn’t know what it was, but he sure as hell didn’t expect what came from Gabriel’s mouth.

 

“I hoped you might let me take you out to dinner…”  Gabriel stared down at the ground as he asked.  He had never had to do something like this before.  Usually, he would flash his charming smile and the girls would be lining up.  But this time, it wasn’t a girl, and he didn’t think his normal pickup lines would work on Sam. 

 

“W…what?”  Sam stood there, dumbfounded.  The archangel was asking him on a date? 

 

“I know I have done a lot…with the mystery spot, and the TV land, and I have been gone a while.  But I…I have been watching over you.  All this time.”  Gabriel looked up to see Sam staring at him, wide-eyed, with his jaw hanging from his face.  “I care about you, Sam.  And given the chance, I think you would-.”

 

“No.”  Sam said.  His voice was controlled, but the look in his eyes and the shaking of his hand showed that he was close to breaking.  “You…you have been gone for five years.  The mystery spot, TV land…you hit me in the nuts with a giant metal ball!”  He started screaming at the angel.  “I don’t trust you!  And a few damn flowers isn’t going to fix that!” 

 

Gabriel looked at him, longing in his eyes.  “Well…I can get more flowers.” 

 

With a snap, Sam heard Dean start shouting profanities.  When he looked over, he had to take a step back.  All he could see was the outer body of the Impala, then flowers…flowers everywhere.  They filled, literally filled, the car.  He heard the door open and saw Dean stand up quickly throwing flowers out of the car.

 

“Fix it!”  Sam turned and shouted at Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel swallowed hard before snapping again, clearing the entire car of flowers.  The only thing left now was a single red rose that he held in his hand.  “I’m sorry, Sam.  I was-”

 

“You were being obnoxious!  You want my trust that damn badly?  Then earn it!”  Sam started to stomp away, leaving Gabriel standing there, dumbfounded.  He knew he did some bad things (hilarious yes, but still bad) to the Winchesters.  But he had hoped that with all that he almost sacrificed by taking on Lucifer, the last five years of watching over them, would have made up for that.  Apparently not. 

 

He heard the doors of the Impala slam and the engine turn over, sending him into quick action.  He ran up to the passenger side and gave a soft knock on the window.  Sam closed his eyes and sighed before rolling down the window.  “What, Gabriel?” 

 

Gabriel held out the single red rose to Sam.  “I’ll earn your trust back.”  He said matter-of-factly.  A new goal already in place in his mind.  “And when I do…I’ll ask you on that date again.” 

 

Sam stared up at the angel, unsure of how to respond.  His mind was once again swimming with questions.  Could Gabriel really win back his trust, did he really just want to take Sam on a date?  Was this some sort of ploy? 

 

When Sam didn’t take the flower, Gabriel sighed, almost deflating himself.  He reached in and set it on the dash before leaning down to look at Dean.  “Sorry ‘bout the flowers.”  And with that, he was gone. 


	2. The Giver

Gabriel couldn’t believe that Sam didn’t trust him.  But he wouldn’t let it get to him too much, he had a goal in his mind, and he would be damned if he didn’t achieve it.  So, he sat down and made a list of all the things that he could think of to earn Sam’s trust back, or even get him in Sam’s good graces.  By the time he was done, he had about two pages worth.  One of these had to work…right?  Maybe Castiel had some suggestions?

 

000

 

Sam typed away on his laptop as his mind wandered to a couple days ago.  Had the trickster, the damn archangel Gabriel, really ask him out on a date?  Promise to get his trust?  It was all a little too much for Sam to comprehend, especially since it was the only thing his brain could focus on.  And Dean was absolutely no help.

 

“All I’m saying is that maybe you shouldn’t be such an ass.”  Dean said flatly as he looked over to Cas for some back up. 

 

“So, you think I should pimp myself out to the damn trickster!?”  Sam screamed back at him as they drove down the interstate, earlier that morning.

 

“No!  Just…he just wants to help out, right Cas?” 

 

Castiel nodded before adding.  “And I believe he would like to be in close proximity to Sam since he has strong affections for him.” 

 

“Oh, so you want me to pimp myself out!?”  Sam shouted at the angel, whose only response was to tilt his head in confusion.

 

“No one is saying that, Sam!”  Dean hollered.  “I’m just saying, he was trying to apologize, and…you wouldn’t even take his flower.”  The last bit was made in a cooing voice, Dean obviously getting to the poking fun bit.

 

And that was how their three hour long drive to the motel went.  Dean poking fun at Sam for his new ‘boyfriend’.  It only fueled Sam’s anger.  He was typing a bit rougher than usual as he searched for nearby cases.

 

“Find anything yet?”  Dean shouted out as he walked out of the bathroom, towel strung across his waist. 

 

“No…”  Sam never searched so hard in his life.  He wanted to find a case to take his mind off everything.  The only saving grace, as it were, was Gabriel hadn’t come back to try to woo him again.  Ugh, did he really just say that?  Woo? 

 

“Maybe you should ask your boyfriend.  I bet if you asked really nicely he would-.”

 

“Dude, enough!”  Sam shouted as he glared over at his brother.  Dean was having way too much fun at Sam’s expense these last couple days, and Sam had had enough.  Sam slammed his computer shut, noting a loud…crack…noise happen.  His eyes went wide as he looked down.

 

“That didn’t sound good…”  Dean mumbled as he walked over, pushing Sam’s hands off of the electronic device.  He pulled open the screen to find the whole thing shattered.  “Shit.” 

 

000

 

Gabriel had his list tucked away in his pocket as he quietly flew into the Winchester’s room.  He went to say his usual greeting, but stopped before any sound came out of his mouth.  There, in the dark room, laid his favorite Moose and his big brother, passed out.  He could only smile as he noted how Sam seemed to be starfished out all over the bed, limbs everywhere. 

 

He spent the first hour just watching them sleep, making sure nothing bothered the brothers as they got the only type of peace they ever seemed to find.  It wasn’t too hard, considering it was so late at night, but he ensured that the walls were sound proofed and the windows wouldn’t let in any stray light.  But after that, he reminded himself of why he was here in the first place. 

 

Gabriel tiptoed around, knowing if he woke one of them he would be fishing a bullet out of his vessel.  He felt a little like he was playing Santa Claus, dropping off little presents everywhere.  Something by the door, something Sam’s duffle, something for the boys in the trunk of the Impala.  Yea, that’s right, he even got Dean something too.  One of the many items that made it onto his list was…to appease Dean.  Sam looked up to Dean, so maybe if he could win back Dean’s trust, he could get Sam’s as well.  Besides, he had Castiel on his side, and Dean would do anything for that angel, so maybe Dean would be his foot in the door…and then if they did hook up, maybe Dean wouldn’t stab him with an angel blade…here’s to hoping. 

 

Gabriel looked around as he placed the last item, happy with the things he got for the boys, wanting to make their lives a little bit easier.  And that was when he saw it.  He walked over to the table and ran his hands over the broken computer.  His heart almost broke at seeing it in such a condition, this was Sam’s most prized possession, or at least something close to it! 

 

With a smile, Gabriel ran both hands over it as his grace did its work.  Man, Sam was going to be surprised when he woke up!  With that, he turned and walked over to Sam’s bedside, pulling the covers back over his beloved hunter, and whispered a soft goodbye, letting his wings guide him home.

 

000

 

As usual, Sam was the first one up.  He gave a couple long stretches before padding his way into the bathroom, letting himself fall into his usual morning routine.  They didn’t have a case on hand, so that meant that Sam could go for a jog, maybe get a smoothie or something, and just relax.  He needed that. 

 

When he came out, he headed straight for his duffle, bending down to dig through it for his running shorts and a t-shirt.  He pulled out the shorts and saw something at the bottom of the bag.  It took a few seconds of shuffling, but he soon pulled out a dark wooden hair brush. 

 

It was a solid peace of some type of wood, probably ancient, from the looks of it.  He had to fight a smile as he tried to think of where this came from…did Dean buy it as a joke?  Sam went to put it back, figuring this fancy thing was better than no brush, when he saw the words engraved into the handle. 

 

‘For your lovely locks’

 

“Gabriel.”  He mumbled, the smile quickly falling from his face.  Without a second thought, he leaned over and tossed the brush into the trash.  Damn trickster.  Why couldn’t he leave him alone? 

 

With that, Sam put the angel from his mind as he threw on his clothes and walked over to grab his sneakers…where were his sneakers?  Sam did a quick once over the room, the only pair he could find was a very nice, very expensive looking pair sitting by the door. 

 

He sighed as he picked them up, noting the little wing pattern on the heel.  “Gabriel.”  He gritted out with a deep sigh.  Sam was torn between his want for a jog, hoping it would get the frustration out of his system, and accepting the gift from the archangel who apparently has a school-girl crush on him.  He couldn’t exactly run in his boots, which only left these damn shoes. 

 

Sam shrugged as he pulled them on his feet.  Just because he accepts one gift doesn’t mean he had to date the guy, didn’t mean he liked him, just means he needed some shoes…

 

And with that last thought, Sam was out the door for his morning jog. 

 

000

 

When he got back, Sam was immediately ambushed by Dean.  “Dude, where did you get this from?”  He said, pointing to the table. 

 

“Get what?”  He asked as he toed the new shoes off.  Deep down, he had to hand it to Gabriel, those were the best damn running shoes he ever owned. 

 

“The computer!”  Dean said as he shifted so Sam could see the table.

 

There in the center sat a black, sleek laptop.  Sam didn’t even have to open it to tell it was a nice one.  It was thin, probably lighter, and had a large symbols on the case.  Sam recognized a couple of them, an angel banishing sigil, a devils trap.  He ran his hands over it, noting that they were actually printed on a computer.

 

Who would print those symbols…Gabriel. 

 

He didn’t want to…nope…not even a little.  But it didn’t matter how much he repeated that over and over in his head, he found himself sitting down in front of the computer, pushing open the screen.  When he did, he was met with two icons.  One was a picture of Dean sitting on the Impala, his name underneath.  The other was of Sam, just walking around somewhere, with his name underneath.

 

“Dude, you set us up different icons?” 

 

“It wasn’t me…”  Sam said as he moved the sleek black mouse and clicked on his icon.  He heard Dean mumble something about Gabriel before his breath was taken away. 

 

The background was set to a picture of an old library, but that wasn’t what caught his eye.  It was the desktop shortcuts.  One for the FBI Database, one was a police scanner app, there were three different ones that looked like they would access big libraries, a movie app, book reader app, even a couple games. 

 

“Holy crap.”  His brother mutter behind him.  “Wait, what’s that one…”  Dean pointed to an icon that had the picture of a devils trap on it.

 

Sam clicked on it, making a screen to pop-up.  A little icon said the page was loading before the page was filled with different links and pages of lore, where to find lore, search boxes for specific monsters, and even other small apps like a calendar that linked when certain monsters would be more active.  “Wow!”  Sam let slip as a big grin went across his face, eager to see what this app could do.

 

“Easy, Rambo.  Before you nerd out, I want to see something.”  Dean was quick to move his hands and log Sam out of his account and log into his own, curiosity winning out in the long run.  His background was a picture of Baby, with Sam and Castiel sitting in it.  His two favorite people.  Dean’s account had similar things, the FBI app, only one library app, but then it was filled with movie apps and games.  There was even an app labeled ‘Busty Asian Beauties’.  “This is awesome!”  Dean slapped Sam’s back as he walked over to the fridge.  “You landed yourself a keeper, Sammy!”

 

Sam could only stare after his brother, shocked at the gifts that Gabriel had given him.  The shoes…the computer…it was then that he stood up and walked over to the small trash can and pulled the wooden brush back out, looking it over.

 

In the pit of his stomach, he felt a little guilty about how he had treated Gabriel a couple days ago, and how agitated he has been.  Gabriel said he had been watching over the boys for the past five years, and he hadn’t done anything horrible yet…except the flowers, but he fixed it right away.  Maybe he wasn’t as bad as he remembered…

 

“Heya, Samsquatch.”

 

He looked up to find Gabriel and Castiel standing near the door, looking over to the two brothers. 

 

“Dude, that computer is badass!”  Dean exclaimed with a chuckle.  “How come you never do anything like that Cas?”  He joked at the angel.  Dean knew that Cas did so much for them, which made him feel a little guilty when Cas responded.

 

“It was my idea to get you both a new duffle and new clothes.” 

 

“Yea, those are in the trunk.”  Gabriel said with a soft voice.  His eyes never left Sam, watching as the tall hunter nodded and gave him a soft smile.  Gabriel knew it wasn’t much, but he would take it.  He would take whatever that sexy hunter would offer. 

 

Sam took a couple steps forward and cleared his throat, turning the brush in his hands.  “Uh…thanks, Gabe.  For the computer…and everything else.”  Sam turned and tossed the brush back into his duffle. 

 

Gabriel’s face lit up with a large smile as he nodded to the hunter, accepting the gratitude.  He knew it was just a couple things, but if Sam was willing to accept them, then maybe he still had a chance.  “Anything for you, Sam!”  Gabriel said as he turned to Castiel.  “So…I’ll leave you to discuss my proposition for them.”  He then turned back to Sam, giving him a serious look.  “Let me know what you decide.”  He put back on a small smirk and shot him his trademark trickster wink.  “Just shoot me a prayer.”   


	3. Sound of Silence

“I don’t know about this…”

 

“He doesn’t mean any harm.”

 

“Maybe not, but he will just draw attention!”

 

“If you spoke your concerns, I’m sure he would address them.”

 

“Like hell he would, he would probably do the opposite of what we asked.”

 

“I highly doubt that.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“I assure he would, especially if you asked, Sam.” 

 

And that was how the conversation had been going all day.  Ever since Gabriel left, the three of them had been arguing about his proposition to start hunting with them.  Castiel was all for it, granted, he was a bit biased since it was his own brother.  The little angel tried his best to convince the Winchesters that Gabriel’s suggestion was an honest one, but they had so many worries with it.

 

“Okay…how about a trail period?”  Dean offered up.  He realized about ten minutes ago that he and Sam would not win this argument with Cas, so perhaps a compromise would work.

 

“What did you have in mind?”  Sam asked hesitantly.  This morning, the gifts, did show a different side of Gabriel that he hadn’t expected, but he was still weary.  What if this was just a momentarily lapse in the angels normally obnoxious behavior?  What if he decided to start tricking them again?

 

“Well…how about he joins us on the next hunt.  We will include him fully, and see how he acts, how he does.  Then…and only then…”  He held up a finger to silence Cas before he could jump in.  “We will discuss whether or not it will be permanent.”

 

Sam nodded in agreement to Dean’s idea.  At least if it wasn’t a good fit, having an archangel would make the hunt go more smoothly, right?

 

“Thank you, Dean.”  Castiel said with a small smile.  He knew how hard Gabriel was trying to turn over a new leaf, just needed an opportunity to prove it.

 

“Sure thing, Cas.  Besides, I’m not the one to worry about.  It’s Sam’s ass that will be sore in the morning.”  He snickered as he spoke his joke.

 

Castiel only looked at Dean curiously as Sam huffed out some profanities and stormed out of the room. 

 

“Come on, Sammy!  That was funny!” 

 

Sam slammed the door and quickly stalked down the sidewalk, not really having any destination in mind.  It irritated Sam how funny Dean thought this whole situation was, all the jokes and comments.  You know, Sam didn’t do that to Dean when he started making googly eyes at Cas, so why couldn’t Dean return the favor?

 

Sam let out a deep sigh as he thought it over.  Maybe that was why Gabriel was so gung-ho?  He saw how happy Dean and Cas were together and thought, ‘hey, I want a hunter!’  It seemed like the train of thought the trickster would follow.  But honestly, Sam started getting this deep feeling in his stomach that it wasn’t that.  That Gabriel really did have feelings for him.  On one hand, he felt kinda bad for treating him like he did at first, especially if the feelings were real.  Unrequited love was the worst.  But on the other, why did Gabriel have to pick him? 

 

Sam kept walking as he thought, thinking of the things Gabriel had already done to get his attention.  The flowers were a bit of a bust…well, not completely.  The one he set in the car and gave him this morning were safely tucked away in a bag in his duffle.  He wasn’t really sure why.  Hunters usually didn’t get nice things like that, shame to just throw them away.  Yea…that was it. 

 

His thoughts eventually brought him to a small park that was a few blocks down from the motel.  It was a seemingly nice day out, so he took up residence on one of the swings, letting his feet drag the ground as he rocked back and forth slowly. 

 

His mind just started to settle when Dean’s words and jokes popped back into his mind, making his anger flux again.

 

“Such an ass…”  He mumbled to himself.

 

“Why thank you.  It is a pretty nice one.” 

 

Sam’s head snapped up to see Gabriel sitting on the swing next to him, twisting up the rope before letting it turn him in circles as he let go. 

 

“I could tell something was bothering you…”  Gabriel looked over to the hunter and gave a sincere smile.  “Wanna talk about it?” 

 

Sam’s heart froze for a moment.  Gabriel seemed like he honestly cared what was bothering him.  Maybe Cas was right, maybe if he did just talk to Gabriel…  “Dean is just being an ass.”  He said as he turned his head down to the ground, kicking at a small rock at his feet.

 

“How come?  Do something to his hair or car?”  Gabriel quipped.  He quickly pulled a couple suckers from his pocket, offering one to Sam. 

 

Sam shook his head, as he sighed.  “No thanks…”

 

“Suit yourself.”  The angel said as he unwrapped one and popped it into his mouth.  “So, Dean…what’s his problem?”

 

“He just…”  It was hard to say.  “With everything going on...he just won’t let up.” 

 

“What do you mean?”  Gabriel’s voice was hesitant.  He wasn’t stupid.  He knew the ‘everything going on’ meant him. 

 

“The jokes, the stupid comments, everything!  I’m sick of it!  He’s being an ass!”  Sam stood from the swing and stormed off again, back towards the motel, not wanting to talk about it anymore. 

 

Gabriel sat on the swing for a little while, watching Sam make his way back to their room.  He didn’t have to think hard to imagine what comments and jokes Dean could be making.  On one hand, he probably shouldn’t try to teach anyone any lessons right now, especially the eldest Winchester.  But on the other hand, no one makes his Moose upset…

 

000

 

When Sam made it back to the room, he found Dean relaxed against the headboard of his bed, Castiel sitting next to him.  “There you are! You missed your boyfriend, he was here not too long ago.  Maybe if you ask really nicely, he will c-.”

 

Dean’s voice stopped, as if it were muted, as a loud snap sounded from Sam’s side. 

 

“Gabriel?”  Sam asked as he looked over to Dean.  He watched as his brother tried to say the sentence again, each time getting cut off before finishing. 

 

“What the hell did you do to me?” Dean yelled at the archangel.

 

“If you can’t say anything nice, then don’t say anything at all.”  Gabriel deadpanned back.  He looked up to Sam for a quick moment, shooting him a wink before taking up a spot on the empty bed.  “So, what’s my trial hunt going to be?  Vampires?  Djinn?  Demons?”

 

“I’m sorry, Dean.  Whatever Gabriel did to you, I can’t seem to fix.”  Castiel said softly, removing his hand from the hunter’s shoulder. 

 

“You listen to me you little-.”

 

Gabriel smirked.  “I’m listening.” 

 

Sam knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help the snort of laughter that left his mouth.  He quickly tried to cover it up with a couple coughs, but it didn’t fool anyone.  Gabriel could only beam as he turned his attention back to the shorter brother. 

 

“Don’t worry, Dean-o.  I’ll put you back to normal when we start our next case.” 

 

“Oh, you Go-.”  Dean’s started to turn red.  “You Son-of-a-.”  He hissed in a short breath as he tried to shout something, but nothing came out.  “Argh!”  Dean screamed at the angel. 

 

Sam was in shock, and trying so very hard not to start laughing.  A whole day of Dean saying nothing bad, or mocking, towards Sam.  Oh, this would be an interesting day.

 

“Change me back!”  Dean screamed.

 

“Not until you learn your lesson…”  Gabriel said as he toed out of his shoes and shifted further on the bed.  He turned his attention from Dean to Sam as he patted the bed.  “Don’t you wanna join me Moose?  These two made it look real comfy.”  The angel wiggled his eyebrows, making Sam just roll his eyes and take up a spot at the table, in front of his computer. 

 

But it wasn’t long lived, as Dean walked over and slammed the screen shut.  “Tell him to change me back!” 

 

Sam went to say something, but stopped.  He looked over to Gabriel, and then Castiel, and then back to his brother.  “You know what, no.  I agree with Gabriel.  I never once poked fun at your expense when you started dating Cas.  I never said a bad thing, not a single joke.  But now, because Gabriel claims to like me-.”

 

“I do like you, Sam-a-lam!”  Gabriel tried to defend, but it fell on deaf ears.

 

“You go around acting like an ass.”  Sam finished and he saw the words sink into Dean’s head. 

 

Dean took a big breath and sighed.  “I’m sorry, Sam.  You’re right.” 

 

Sam nodded at his brother as Dean put a hand on his shoulder.  “But…I can still call him names, right?”  He pointed a finger over his shoulder, indicating Gabriel.

 

Sam chuckled and nodded.  “Fix him, Gabriel.”  Sam stated, Dean doing a fist of victory as he turned to the archangel. 

 

“But…”  Sam’s head snapped up and glared at the angel.

 

“Change him back to normal…please.” 

 

Gabriel gulped down some air before snapping his fingers.  Dean immediately went into some words towards the angel, but he didn’t hear any of them.  All he could focus on was how amazing Sam looked when he smiled, really smiled.  And then all he could feel was pride, because Gabriel knew he was the one that put that smile on his Moose’s face. 


	4. How to Entertain a Moose

“Are we there yet?”  Gabriel whined as Dean drove down the road.  They had only been in the car for about hour, but to Gabriel it felt like eternity.  When he agreed to the trial hunt, he thought it would be an easy in and out.  He swore to the boys, well…to Sam, that he would do things their way, wouldn’t use his grace or trickster ways to make anything different, unless absolutely necessary. 

 

It was a good idea to start out, but now Gabriel was bored out of his skull.  Castiel was sitting next to him, simply staring out the window.  How did the damn angel do it?  How was he not going stir crazy?  Gabriel shifted, trying to get comfortable in the backseat as Dean threw a comment over his shoulder.

 

“No…now stop freaking asking!” 

 

This car ride had to be a test, Gabriel thought to himself.  It is a test in patience and abstinence from using his grace to get what he wants.  He was sure of it.  He was sure that the Winchesters and Castiel, the traitor, sat down in their motel room before they left and thought up the worst possible thing to torture Gabriel, to test him, to see if he would break the rules.

 

The joke was on them, though, Gabriel added in his mind.  Because he wasn’t going to break the rules.  He was going to sit here, like a good little Trickster, and prove to his Sammich that he was worthy of being a part of the team, and then maybe prove that he was worthy of Sam’s trust…  It was still bothering Gabriel that he didn’t have Sam’s trust.  It seemed like every day Sam’s words would rattle in his brain, but it only strengthened his resolve to want to prove himself.  He loved Sam, and he was going to get that tall drink of hunter to love him back, damnit! 

 

Speaking of Sam…Gabriel let his eyes wander to the front seat, watching the back of Sam’s head.  The only good thing that came out of this stupid car ride was that Gabriel got to be a bit closer to him.  But even that didn’t seem to be enough.  He watched as Sam shifted in his seat, trying to stretch out his legs and shift to a more comfortable position. 

 

“You okay there, Sam-bo?”  Gabriel asked as he leaned forward, arms resting on the back of the front bench seat. 

 

“Yea, just a little bored…”  Sam’s voice was flat as he stretched out, leaning his head back against the seat.

 

“Well, maybe if you let me put on some damn music…”  Dean muttered under his breath.

 

“I’m not listening to the same tape ten times between here and Nevada.”  Sam deadpanned. 

 

Gabriel watched the exchange between the brothers and turned to his own.  “Is it always like this?” 

 

Castiel sighed as he gave a nod.  It was clear that everyone was getting on edge, just sitting in the quiet car for hours on end…so Gabriel decided to do something about it.  He smirked to himself as he looked back to Sam… a bored Moose is an unhappy Moose…so why not entertain the Moose? 

 

“I spy, with my little eye, something that begins with… T.”  Gabriel said as he propped his head up in his hand next to Sam.  “Come on, Cassy, get up here and play with us!”  He pulled on his brother’s coat, trying to strong arm him into playing.

 

“We’re not playing eye spy.  Sit back and shut up.”  Dean gritted out as he lifted his arm to push Gabriel back into the back seat. 

 

Sam watched as his brother shot down the fun loving angel’s attempt at entertainment.  He saw how Gabriel’s eyes that were once filled with hope and joy fall into a look of boredom and sadness.  Sam sighed as he looked out the window, the world passing by them, as he thought…when was the last time I actually played one of those stupid car games?  It had to have been years ago…  Sam spotted movement running alongside the car and couldn’t help but smile.  “Train.” 

 

There was a moment of silence before Castiel spoke.  “Brother, was that what you spied?” 

 

Sam looked up into the rearview mirror and saw Gabriel with a huge smile on his face.  “That’s right, Samsquatch.  Your turn!”  Gabriel shifted in his seat, leaning forward again, as Dean groaned as Sam chuckled.

 

“Alright, fine…but looser has to by the other three drinks when we land.”  Dean said as he shook his head.  Only in his life would two hunter and two angels play eye spy in the damn car…

 

“Deal!”  Sam said as he looked out the window, trying to find something to stump everyone with.  “Eye spy, with my little eye, something that begins with…G.” 

 

“Grass.”  Dean was quick to throw out. 

 

“Nope.”

 

“Gabriel?”  Castiel asked softly, unsure if he was playing the game correctly.

 

“Nope.” 

 

“You can see me anytime you want, Sammalam.”  Gabriel shot him a wink through the mirror, making Sam shift uncomfortably in his seat.  

 

Dean huffed as he tried to look around while driving.  There wasn’t much that began with G…

 

“Goat?”  Castiel asked again, making Sam laugh.

 

“That’s it!” 

 

000

 

After about an hour of eye spy, they ran out of things to spy, leaving Castiel as the winner.  No one would have guessed it would have been the clueless angel that would have won.  It was actually Dean who had lost.  Sam laughed as his brother pouted when Gabriel initiated the next game. 

 

“Punch Buggie!”  Gabriel screamed as he slammed his fist into Castiel’s arm. 

 

“Brother, why would you hit me?  I have done nothing wrong…”  The look of pure confusion and hurt in Castiel’s eyes made Sam burst out in laughter.  Dean was also chuckling as a devilish smirk went on his face. 

 

“Punch Buggie!”  He yelled as hit his brother’s arm.

 

“Ow, Dude!  Gabriel already claimed it!”  Sam spat back, rubbing his arm. 

 

“Yea, for the backseat, not he front.”  Dean’s face wore a proud smirk. 

 

000

 

Luckily, there weren’t too many buggies, but that didn’t stop Gabriel.  He had them running through all the classic car games.  The License plate game, that Sam won.  20 questions, which no one won.  Cas was offered the first turn, in which he picked the object of ‘consciousness’.  Dean argued with the angel at the end about how it wasn’t an object, or really an appropriate choice, but it didn’t stop Castiel from gloating that he won a game. 

 

It ended with a game of hangman.  Castiel and Gabriel leaned forward, looking down at the note pad and the empty spaces where letters were supposed to go.  Sam laughed as everyone kept guessing wrong letters, and eventually completing the stick figure sketch.  “You all hung.  Because you couldn’t spell Digeridoo.”

 

“Really?  How do you even spell digeridoo?”  Dean countered back.  It wasn’t really a surprise to Sam, but it was to Castiel, that Dean was a bit of a sore loser.  With each game he lost, he had a few words to say about how silly the game was or how it was a waste of time.

 

But that was kinda the point, Gabriel thought as they pulled into the motel, finally reaching their destination in Nevada.  He stretched his arms out as he stood next to the car, waiting for Dean and Cas to come back with the keys to their room.

 

“Thanks for today, Gabriel.”  Sam said softly as he leaned against the car. 

 

Gabriel looked up to the tall man and gave him a genuine smile.  He could see the happiness in Sam’s eyes, no more boredom, no more worry, just a child-like happiness.  “Any time, Sammich.  Any time.” 


	5. The Bodyguard

The hunt was going well, Gabriel thought.  After a couple interviews, they had determined it was a werewolf that they were hunting.  And from the looks of the victims, it seemed that this werewolf didn’t have any idea what was going on.  Maybe a new wolf?  

 

Gabriel tried to listen to the sheriff as he talked about the victims, but it was so boring.  They knew all of this stuff already.  So instead, Gabriel began to let his eyes wander, noticing some posters and pictures around the room.  How did the boys do this all the time? 

 

But thankfully, the interview didn’t take too long, and they were on their way back to the motel.  “So, you think it is this Jason guy?”  Dean asked Sam as he pulled down the streets. 

 

“Yea.  He is the only person who is connected to all of the victims.”  Sam said as he handed the folder back over his shoulder.  “What do you guys think?”  Castiel was quick to take the folder and scanning it to see the facts. 

 

“I trust Sam’s judgment.”  Gabriel threw out as Castiel nodded.  He put a little extra emphasis on the word trust, just making sure to get it out there…in case someone else wanted to say something back to him.

 

“I agree with Gabriel.  I believe this man to be the werewolf.” 

 

Dean nodded as he pulled into the motel.  “Well then, I guess we will be doing a stake out tonight, then.  Seems that young girl may be his next target.  Catch him as he changes, silver bullet, then relax?”  Dean shot a wink into the mirror, sending it to Castiel, making him blush slightly.

 

“Yea, I could use a vacation.”  Sam said with a smirk. 

 

Gabriel watched as the two hunters and his brother carried on an easy conversation.  How long until he was a true member of the group?  How long until they let him just carry on little conversations?  He wanted it so badly, and then he wanted to be able to be with Sam, hold his hand, give him kisses, shower him with praise and candy…mostly candy, the damn kid eats too much healthy food…

 

000

 

That’s what led them to just sitting in the Impala while staring at a random house.  It was complete silence, and it was getting to Gabriel.  Sam and Dean must be used to, Cas has no problem just sitting in silence, but it was killing Gabriel, but every time he opened his mouth, Dean would get snippy, so he just sighed as he watched the sunset. 

 

“Should be soon…”  Gabriel muttered, making all the others nod, and prep their weapons.

 

As the moon rose, everyone got out of the car and began to quickly approach the house.  Dean and Castiel were tasked with the front door, while Sam and Gabriel were sent to the back, to try to catch the monster in the middle.  He watched as Sam knelt down and began picking the lock.

 

“Hmmm…”  Gabriel let slip past his lips.

 

Sam heard the sound and glanced over his shoulder, seeing Gabriel’s eyes trained on his ass that was sticking out as he bent over.  He clutched his jaw as he let a bit of anger rise up.  “Really?”  He snapped in a whisper, making Gabriel’s eyes snap up to his own. 

 

Gabriel’s face flashed a moment of guilt before perking up in his usual confident manner.  “I’d tap that.” 

 

Sam scoffed before turning back to the lock, just shaking his head, and trying so hard not to let the blush rise up his neck and to his face…he would never live that down if Gabriel saw him like that.  Why did they let him come along again?  He playfully asked in his mind as the door clicked open.  He gave it a little push as he stood up, placing a finger over his mouth as he signaled for Gabriel to follow.

 

But they didn’t have to stay quiet for long, because they heard screaming and yelling from the front of the house.  “HELP ME!”  A young woman screamed, sending both the hunter and the angel into action.

 

They both bolted down the hallway as they saw Dean fly across the hallway, followed by the wolf and Castiel.  “DEAN!”  He yelled after the hunter as the struggle continued into the hallway. 

 

Sam watched as Dean managed to get free of the wolf and kicked it to the side.  “Dean!”  He screamed as he tossed his brother his gun, letting his brother raise it up to take aim at the monster, but the wolf was too quick for that.  It quickly bolted from the room, attacking Sam in the process, knocking him to the ground. 

 

“Sam!”  Gabriel yelled as he shoved the monster off of him with his grace, sending the howling beast sliding down the hallway towards the front room.  “Sam, are you alright?!”  Gabriel bent down and gave Sam a look over, only noting a small cut on his cheek.  He reached out to heal it, but Sam rolled himself up and took down the hall after the beast.  Damn Sam Winchester and his need to put himself in harm’s way for others!

 

Sam reached the front room first and was quick to scream at the beast, drawing its attention away from the woman.  She looked terrified, backed up against the wall.  But the beast slowly turned and snarled at Sam, bearing it teeth at the hunter. 

 

“Growl at this, you son-of-a-bitch!”  Dean yelled as he fired off two shots, making the monster fall dead in its tracks. 

 

Gabriel watched as Sam let out a sigh of relief before turning his attention to the woman.  It amazed Gabriel how Sam could go from hardened hunter to kind soul so quickly, as he slowly moved towards the woman with his hands held out, showing her that he meant no harm…but then he heard the woman scream. 

 

“Get back!”  She screamed, making all of the others look at her.

 

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.”  Sam spoke softly as he stepped forward, but the woman’s eyes went wide as she saw the cut on his cheek. 

 

“It got you, you’re one of them!”  She screamed as she tried to shuffle back, but when that didn’t work, she began to panic.  Gabriel could see it in her eyes as he saw her hand reach out for Dean’s dropped gun.  His eyes went wide as he ran forward.

 

“Sam, get back!”  Gabriel grabbed the hunters arm and pulled him behind his body as the gun went off. 

 

“Sam! Gabriel!”  Dean and Cas shouted.

 

Sam flinched at the sound and waited for the pain, but it never came.  When he opened his eyes, he watched as Gabriel gave him a once over before looking puzzled.  “Fucking Fudge Pops!”  He screamed as Sam followed his eyes down and saw the bullet hole that went into Gabriel’s chest. 

 

Sam’s heart began to pound as he reached out for Gabriel, but stopped when the angel just scoffed and turned to face the woman.  “Really, lady?”  With a snap, the woman passed out and dropped the gun to the floor.  “Damn it…now I need to find a new shirt…”  Gabriel scowled as he snapped his fingers and held out his hand, revealing a flattened bullet. 

 

“G-Gabriel?”  Sam stood there in astonishment.  Did Gabriel really just…take a bullet for him?  The angel looked up with uninterested eyes, until he saw Sam’s face. 

 

“Woah, kid, you okay there?  You look a little pale…She didn’t get you too, did she?”  Gabriel started patting his hands against Sam’s body, looking for any injury, a look of worry clearly stretched across his face.

 

And Sam just stood there while he did it, watching the angel as he worried over Sam, even though he was the one who had just got shot.  He couldn’t believe it…And for a moment, Sam felt his heart swell.  Other than Dean, there was never anyone (okay, maybe Cas sometimes) that was willing to do something like that for him, someone who put his wellbeing before their own.  And that feeling of being protected, being cared for, made him feel so loved…that was it wasn’t it, Gabriel really, truly loved him.  But that thought also made Sam scared…did that mean with all these times that Gabriel tries and fails to capture Sam’s attention, that it hurts the angel? 

 

“Kid!”  Gabriel yelled at him loudly.  “Look at me…are you hurt?”  Gabriel reached up and ran a thumb over the cut on his cheek, healing it quickly, as he waited for Sam to respond.

 

“No…I’m fine.”  He whispered as he felt his brother’s hand land on his back before stepping over to the grab the gun.

 

“Good, we need to move.  I’m sure someone called the cops after hearing the gun shots.”  Dean said as he moved quickly back through the house.  Sam nodded as he looked down at the angel, who was still looking him over. 

 

The bullet that went into him was fallen to the floor as he put a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.  “Gabriel…are you okay?” 

 

That seemed to freeze the angel for a moment before he gave a smirk.  “Of course, Sammich, it was just a bullet…takes a lot more than that to take me down.  Granted…I would go down for you anytime.”  He gave a playful wink before giving Sam’s arm a quick pat and followed after Dean and Cas, leaving Sam standing there for a second.

 

“Sam, you comin’ Moose?”  Gabriel tossed over his shoulder as he playfully darted around the corner.

 

“Yea…”  Sam answered as he watched Gabriel leave the room, and then quickly bent down and grabbed the bullet and looked it over.  It had been flattened upon impact, the head of it was cracked from the pressure.  Sam’s hand tightened around it as he stood back up and slid it in his pocket, for some reason.  He quickly jogged out of the house as he saw everyone else waiting in the car. 

 

After getting everyone settled, Dean pulled away as the sounds of sirens went off in the distance.  But Sam didn’t worry about that, instead, he looked in the rearview mirror at Gabriel, who was just glancing out of the window, the angel who had just undergone the biggest act of self-sacrifice for Sam.  Sam’s heart and mind were running a mile a minute and wouldn’t stop, as he just watched Gabriel from the mirror, his savior. 


	6. Vacation

Sam was still reeling from hunt, even though it had been a couple days since then.  He still couldn’t grasp it in his mind…Gabriel took a bullet for him.  He glanced over his computer and saw the archangel sitting next to Castiel, talking his ear off.  Sam couldn’t help a small smile that formed on his face.  It all seemed so normal…especially now that they had decided to let Gabriel hunt with them. 

 

“Got something on my face, Sam-a-lam?”  Gabriel’s cheerful voice said, snapping Sam from his thoughts, his eyes averting to his computer as he realized that Gabriel had caught him staring.

 

“No…just thinking…”  Sam turned his attention back to the computer, looking for their next case, or at least pretending to.  To be honest, he was taking up most of his time chatting with Charlie.  She had been talking about taking a vacation down to Florida, where the weather was perfect for relaxation, and Sam was enjoying the thought of it.  Relaxing in the sun, hitting some of the attractions…but they didn’t have time for that.

 

“Chatting with Charlie again?”  Dean asked as he strolled in, carrying their food and beer for the afternoon. 

 

“Yea, telling me she is going on a vacation to Florida.”  Sam chuckled as Dean started pulling out burgers. 

 

“Damn…doesn’t that sound nice?”

 

Sam nodded in agreement as Castiel began his usual line of questioning about vacations and their purpose. 

 

“Why don’t you go on vacation?” Gabriel pipped in after a few minutes of enjoying Castiel’s innocent questions. 

 

“We have a job to do.”  Sam said as he looked over to the angel again.  “Besides…can’t exactly afford a vacation…” 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes before looking to his brother.  “Wanna help?”  He gave Castiel a wink before holding out his hand.  “Take the car too, just so Dean doesn’t freak?”

 

Castiel gave a small smile as he nodded.  “I believe that would be best.”

 

“What the hell are you-”

 

Dean’s words were cut short as the world shifted around them. 

 

Sam’s eyes went wide as he looked around, finding himself standing on a sidewalk, the Impala was next him, palm trees rustling above them…were they in…Florida?

 

“What the hell?  What did we say about no-”

 

“Dean!”  Sam gritted out and grabbed his brother’s arm.  “Don’t make a scene, we are in public.”  He said softly before looking over to Gabriel, seeing him still holding Castiel’s hand.  “Besides, it wasn’t just Gabriel that flew us here…”

 

“Cas?!  What the hell?”  Dean squeaked out as he looked down and saw himself in shorts and a T-shirt.

 

“You have stated, both of you, you would like a vacation.  Gabriel and I discussed it and wanted to give this to you.  Charlie had the idea for Florida.”

 

“Wait, Charlie?”

 

On cue, Dean’s name was called out and an excited red head came bouncing up, wrapping him and Sam into a tight hug.  Each brother took a moment to greet their friend and seemed to have a silent conversation, backing off the angels.  Maybe a vacation wasn’t so bad, Sam thought to himself with a smile.

 

000

 

Gabriel led the group down the walk and into a very luxurious hotel.  At the desk, he gave some absurd name and claimed keys for three rooms.  He handed one to Charlie, to have her own private room, one to Dean and Cas, making some crude comment about to have fun, and then one to Sam. 

 

They had all agreed to meet up for dinner in a few hours, wanting to just get settled, and to see what ‘surprise’ was waiting in their room.  Gabriel said that he had something waiting in their rooms for everyone. 

 

There rooms were in different places, which eventually left Sam and Gabriel in the elevator on their own.  “Um…Sam?”  Gabriel asked hesitantly.  He turned his head up to look at the tall hunter, who seemed a little unsure of himself. 

 

“Yea, Gabriel…what it is it?”  He asked as he watched the floor counter move.  A part of him was a little nervous for what was waiting for him in his room.  Gabriel was always joking around and making sexual innuendos…what if it was something dirty, or inappropriate?

 

“Are you mad I did this?  Brought you all here?”  Gabriel stared ahead at the door as it slowly opened, letting them both walk out and down the fancy looking hallway to the room on the end, Sam and Gabriel’s room, much to Sam’s dismay.

 

“Annoyed you just brought us without asking, but…I guess the idea of a vacation doesn’t sound bad.”  He chuckled as he slipped the key card into the lock and pushed open the door.  “Little bit concerned we are sharing a…holy crap.”

 

Sam looked around wide eyed as he took in the room.  “What’s wrong, Sammy-kins?”  Gabriel smirked as he saw Sam’s mouth drop open.  “Did I forget to tell you I got everyone a suite?  This one has two rooms…one for you, one for me, common room and kitchenette, and bathroom.  Has a Jacuzzi tub!”  Gabriel gave Sam a nudge and a wink.  “Let me know if you want me to show you how to use it.” 

 

Sam just stared after the angel as he sauntered off and plopped down in one of the big cushy chairs as he snapped up a piece of candy and began unwrapping.  He gulped as he took a few steps forward and set his duffle down on the couch.  “Gabe…this is amazing.”  Sam was still looking around the room, so he didn’t notice the complete look of shock that filled Gabriel’s face at the nickname, and then a big smile at the hope he was starting to warm up on Sam.

 

“Well, why don’t you open your box?”  He said cheerily as he patted a large box that was on the coffee table.  “Everyone has one!”  He relaxed back as Sam walked over and slowly pulled the lid off the box and stared in.

 

“No way!”  He looked up to Gabriel before reaching in a pulling out a couple lanyards with badges on them.  Gabriel beamed as he saw Sam’s eyes light up like a kid in the candy shop.  It was something he didn’t see on Sam before, a look of pure joy and excitement.  One he was happy to have caused. 

 

There was a knock on the door followed by Dean’s gruff voice.  “It’s open!”  Gabriel called out as he snapped his fingers, unlocking the mechanism on the door.  And before a second could pass, Dean came striding in quickly holding up his own set of badges.

 

“Dude did you see these?!  They are all access passes to all the different parks!”  Dean said excitedly. 

 

Castiel walked over and joined his brother with a satisfied look on his face.  “I believe the idea of taking them to the parks was a good one, Gabriel.” 

 

The angels watched as the hunters excitedly made plans for the next couple days, finally having a vacation.  Finally able to do something a normal family would do together.  “I believe so too, Cassy.”

 

000

 

Dinner was provided by the hotel, allowing all the hunters and angels to relax while they enjoyed their first night off. 

 

“So, I say we do The Wizarding World first.”  Charlie spoke up before taking a bite of her steak.

 

“Agreed.”  Sam added with a smile.  “I’ve always wanted to go.” 

 

“You guys are such nerds.”  Dean said jokingly as he leaned back, wrapping an arm around Cas’ chair.  “But I vote we sleep in a little, hit it up a little later?”  He looked over to Castiel and gave him a sexy smirk, making the angel blush a bit as he poked at his food. 

 

“Dude…we are eating.”  Sam bounced back as he set his fork full of salad down with a scowl, making Charlie and Gabriel break down in giggles. 

 

“Well, if you want to teach him a lesson, you could make googly eyes at me.”  Gabriel leaned over on his elbows and wagged his eyebrows seductively at Sam, making the man shoot the angel one of his best bitch faces. 

 

Charlie dissolved into laughter, joined by Dean and Castiel.  “Wow, you two are so cute together!”  She squealed, making Gabriel beam.

 

But Sam just sat there and ate is dinner.  He tried to put the thoughts from his mind, but he couldn’t.  With the gifts and saving him…he couldn’t help but be a little drawn towards Gabriel.  He looked up and saw the angel chatting away with Charlie, talking about everything they could do with the passes.  Sam gave a soft sigh as he let the thought settle into his brain, was he warming up to Gabriel?


	7. Do You Believe in Magic

Sam was wide awake at dawn, just too excited for the first day of his vacation, as well as to spend the day at THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY FREAKING POTTER!!!  He was almost giddy as he got dressed and headed out to the kitchenette, looking for some breakfast.

 

He should have known that Gabriel would be up watching some TV, especially since the guy didn’t sleep.  It had quickly become clear that the only reason their room had two bedrooms was so Sam didn’t feel pressured or weirded out by Gabriel, a sentiment he was very happy and proud that Gabriel had. 

 

“Morning, tall, dark, and handsome, how did you sleep?”  Gabriel spoke with a smirk on his face, excited to have someone to actually talk to now.  Do you know how much it sucks to just sit there all night when the person you love is sleeping, half-naked in the room next to you…it sucks! 

 

“Good morning, Gabe.”  Sam said cheerfully as he pulled an apple from the bowl on the table. 

 

“You look excited for the wizard world, Sammich…ready to get sorted into your house?  I bet you’re a Ravenclaw, that big brain of yours.”

 

Sam chuckled at the idea, and also got really excited.  Man, how cool would be if they actually got sorted into houses.  “Yea…I bet you would be Slytherin.  All the jokes and pranks you like to pull.”  He bit into his apple as Gabriel snapped his fingers and a green and black stripped scarf wound around his neck. 

 

“Gotta represent.”  He said cheerfully as he looked over to the clock.  “Still got some time before we meet the others…”  He leaned forward in his chair and gave Sam a wicked look.  “How about I get you ready for Hogwarts, Gigantor?” 

 

000

 

Charlie, Dean, and Castiel stood out under the pavilion near the hotel.  Originally, Dean wanted to drive Baby to the parks, but after Sam pointed out that it would mean leaving the beloved car in a big lot with a bunch of bad drivers, Dean grumpily agreed to use air angel.

 

“Where are they?”  Charlie asked as she leaned against Dean.  “All the good witches will be taken by the time we get there.” 

 

Dean barked out a laugh as Sam and Gabriel suddenly appeared.  “Dude!”  Dean and Charlie straightened up to see Sam and Gabriel standing there, decked out in Hogwarts attire.  Gabriel had a long green and black scarf, a black cloak with the house crest, with black pants and a green shirt.  Sam had on black pants and a deep blue shirt with the Ravenclaw logo on it, also wearing a long flowing cloak that swayed behind him.

 

“Oh my gosh, fix me up too!  I want to LARP!”  Charlie said excitedly as she bounced over to Gabriel, begging him to change her clothes.  He gave a big smile as he shook his head before snapping his fingers.

 

Charlie found herself bundled up in a red and gold scarf with her cloak and dark clothes.  But Gabriel didn’t stop there.  Dean was also in different clothes, decked out in Grifyndor gear, while Castiel…he was sporting the colors and crest of Hufflepuff. 

 

Charlie gave an excited squeal as Castiel reached out and grabbed her and Dean’s shoulders, flying them away as Gabriel flew Sam, landing right outside of the entrance gate.  “Let’s go!”  Charlie squealed as she took off for the gate.  It took everyone a moment before they all chased after her. 

 

000

 

“But I don’t understand, Dean.  What is a Hufflepuff, and why am I labeled as one?” 

 

“Cas…it’s your house.  It’s from the books and movies, just...forget about it and pick a wand.”  Dean sighed as he tried for the fifth time that day to explain to his angel the purpose of the houses, and exactly what a Hufflepuff was. 

 

“I cannot pick out a wand, Dean.  The man clearly stated the wand picks the wizard.  A wand must pick me.” 

 

Sam let his laughter bubble up for what felt like the hundredth time that day.  First it was the ‘sorting ceremony’.  Seeing Dean with that hat on his head was hilarious.  Then it was the shops, and they even had some ‘classes’ you could attend.  Potions was his favorite, especially after Gabriel mixed the wrong things and caused a chemical explosion.

 

Sam hadn’t laughed so hard then when he saw the sticky goo covering the archangel, listening to the instructor scold the angel for being impatient and having to start again.  But now they were at one of the coolest parts, picking out a wand.  Charlie had hers, something made with a unicorn hair.  Gabriel’s was made with a phoenix feather, which lead him to make a joke that it was because he died and rose from the ashes.  It wasn’t a very funny joke in Sam’s opinion, it actually brought up some not so great memories.

 

As Dean and Castiel got ‘fitted’ for their wands, Sam ran his hands over his own.  It was a beauty.  Its core was made of Kelpie hair, 13 inches long, and was made with a deep, dark mahogany wood.  It was perfect. 

 

He ran his hand over the wand again as he felt Gabriel reach over and grab his hand, giving him a serious, almost pleading look.  “Kid…you gotta stop that.” 

 

Before Sam could ask what the problem was, Dean and Castiel came over, showing their own wands.  “These are pretty cool!  Mine is dragon heartstring.”  Dean said proudly as he gave it a little wave. 

 

“Too bad they don’t do real magic…” Charlie said as they walked out of the store. 

 

“Of course they do real magic!”  Gabriel scoffed as he snapped his fingers.  “At least…they do now.” 

 

Everyone froze and gave each other unknowing looks.  “Gabe…are you serious?”  Sam asked with a big grin stretching across his face. 

 

“Yep…and I stopped time, so no one will see.  Just mumble some gibberish and think of what you want to happen, and there ya go.”  Gabriel pulled out his wand and gave it a little flick at Castiel.  “Purplipis.” 

 

Everyone watched in shock as Castiel’s hair slowly turned from its normal dark color to a vibrant bright purple.  “Change it back!”  Dean yelled at the angel, who just gave a cocky smirk before speaking.

 

“Make me.”  Gabriel flipped his wand and said a few fake words and sent Dean sliding backwards until he stopped against a wall. 

 

“Magic Duel!”  Charlie screamed as she took off at a run to hide behind a wall.  Sam was quick to take off too, followed quickly by Gabriel.  The two of them ducked behind some decorative things to hide from Dean as Sam let out a chuckle. 

 

“I can’t believe we are doing this!”  Sam laughed as he stood up and pointed his wand toward Dean.  “Stupify!”  He shouted as a blue streak erupted from his wand and hit Dean, sending spinning in a circle before falling down to the ground. 

 

“Good hit, Sammy!”  Gabriel said as he poked his head out and got nailed with a spell from Charlie. 

 

“Hey!”  Gabriel barked as he struggled to get back to his feet. 

 

Sam reached over and helped him, but then froze when he realized just how close to Gabriel he was.  His hand was still around Gabriel’s arm, he could feel the strong muscle underneath.  He tried to take a deep breath to steady himself, but all he could do was smell Gabriel.  The angel smelled subtly sweet, like a home after baking. 

 

Without even realizing he was doing it, Sam leaned forward slightly and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to let that wonderful scent fill his nose and lungs.  But then he snapped aware again as he heard a spell fizzle next to him, and he released Gabriel’s arm, who didn’t seem to notice the change in Sam’s behavior.

 

“Oh shit…Sorry!”  Gabriel shouted, making Sam look around to see Castiel laid out on the ground, stuck there with what looked like a green goo. 

 

Sam chuckled as he turned back to Gabriel, who was looking up at him.  “Give ‘em hell, Sammy boy!”  Gabriel yelled as he gave Sam a wink and then ran out from behind the shelter, slinging spells every which way.

 

And all Sam could do was sit there, stunned, thinking only one thing.  How had he never noticed how beautiful Gabriel’s eyes were before?


	8. Earning a Moose's Trust

Sam lazily walked down to the elevator as he gave a big yawn.  “Oh come on, Sam-bear!  None of that, the day is just getting started!”  Gabriel huffed as he pushed the button for the elevator.  Sam could only chuckle and let happiness fill him.  The last two days had been crazy, amazing, but crazy.  The first day was spent at Wizarding world, that magic duel had lasted for an hour.  It ended abruptly when Sam had gotten stuck to a light pole, with no hope of getting down.  It even took Gabriel a few minutes to undo whatever spell Castiel cast. 

 

The second day, they went to the beach.  They spent the day swimming and playing volleyball and relaxing in the sun.  Dean and Castiel spent most of their time in the water, enjoying the clear water and seeing all the creatures, while Sam and Charlie relaxed…Gabriel made sand castles…no exaggeration…he made a five foot sand castle.  It was pretty impressive. 

 

It was a nice relaxing day, but they had all been up into the earlier hours with a bonfire, listening to music and dancing, it was something Sam hadn’t done since his Stanford days, and he loved every moment of it.  Yesterday was busy enough, at least Sam made it that way, that he didn’t have time to think about what had happened during the magic duel, how he enjoyed being so close to Gabriel.  And today, he was planning on just putting it from his mind.

 

The elevator chimed and stepped off, not having payed attention to what Gabriel was rambling on about.  He led the way through the hallways and to the dining area, where he quickly cleared his throat and took a seat, effectively stopping Dean and Castiel from their lip lock.

 

“Mornin’.”  Dean gruffed out as he straightened up, giving a nod to Sam and Gabriel.

 

“Morning.”  Sam replied with another yawn. 

 

Dean smiled as he looked over to Gabriel.  “What, you keep him up all night?” 

 

“I wish.”  Gabriel huffed out as he looked over the menu. 

 

Sam shifted in his seat, a little uncomfortable with the turn the conversation took.  Luckily for him, Charlie was quick to pop in and change the subject, squealing with delight about her excitement for a day at Disneyland. 

 

000

 

“Run, Forest!  Run!”  Sam screamed as he bent over in laughter, cackling along with Charlie and Gabriel as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

 

“Gabriel, stop this, now!”  Castiel said as he watched in terror as Dean ran from the large dog. 

 

Gabriel went to snap his fingers, but just doubled over in laughter as he saw Dean jump into a nearby tree.  “He’s…He’s pinned!”  Gabriel gasped as he put his hand on Sam’s arm, pointing to where Dean was now stuck in a tree as a real life version of Pluto had his paws up on the tree and was barking up to the hunter, wanting nothing more than affection.

 

Sam tried to gasp in air, but he couldn’t, he was laughing too hard.  When Gabriel said that he would turn one character into a real life version of themselves, Sam was quick to pick Pluto.  He always loved Pluto, and he loved that dog even more now. 

 

Dean started shouting for Sam’s help, so he tried to straighten himself out.  “G…Gabe…”  He patted the man’s arm, unable to get more out, but Sam made his message clear as Gabriel nodded and gave a hard snap, making the dog disappear. 

 

Sam took a deep breath as he kept laughing as Dean stormed back over.  “Shut up.”  He snapped as he stormed past the group and pushed on to their next stop. 

 

000

 

After the Pluto incident, Dean decided it was best not to pick a character to make real, but Charlie wasn’t going to let this moment slip past.  That was what brought them to a Star Wars area.  She quickly leaned over and whispered something into Gabriel’s ear, making him smile.  “I’ll give you an hour…”  He said before snapping her away. 

 

“Where did you send her?”  Sam asked softly as he and Gabriel trailed behind Dean and Cas.  Dean was walking happily, with his arm around Cas’ shoulders, as he pointed out different sights to his angel.  So Sam and Gabriel decided to hang back and slowly slip away, leaving the two to have their own time.

 

“Oh…she wanted to meet her favorite Disney princess…”

 

Sam chuckled.  “And which princess did she pick?”

 

“Leia.  In the bikini.”  His answer made Sam smile.  Gabriel watched him for a few moments, enjoying the way Sam’s eyes would brighten as he smiled, the way his dimples make his face look happier, how his smile was kinda crooked, one sided…it was perfect.  “So…how about we ditch the love birds?  How about a ride?”  Gabriel tossed out, capturing Sam’s attention.

 

“Umm…I don’t know.  They are all for kids…don’t want to lose my head on a low beam.”  Sam joked.

 

“Oh, you aren’t that tall, Gigantor.  You will be fine!”  Gabriel pointed out the nearest ride, Space Mountain, and hopped up and down from one foot to another.  “Come on, Sammy…you know you want to.  I promise I won’t let anything happen to that gorgeous head of yours, I rather like it where it’s at!” 

 

Sam looked down at the angel and nodded.  “Alright…”  He gave a big sigh as he followed Gabriel over to the line for the ride.  “I trust you.”  He said with confidence, looking down at the angel as he swung his head around, mouth open in shock.

 

“Sam…what did you just say?”  Gabriel’s eyes search Sam’s, hoping, praying that this wasn’t some cruel joke, a dream, or he just misheard.  But he didn’t.  Sam gave him a smile as he stood next to him in line.

 

“I trust you.”  And with that, Sam lifted his arm and rest it on Gabriel’s shoulder, effectively leaning on him.  “Wow, you’re short.”  Sam said playfully as he turned his head forward, checking out the ride. 

 

“Can’t all be mountain men like you, bucko.”  Gabriel’s words were playful, but there was still shock and awe in his voice.  Those words…those words he had been wanting to hear, he finally heard them.  Sam trusted him.  Gabriel gave a happy sigh as he stared up at him, making a vow that now that he had Sam’s trust, he would never lose it.  Never again. 


	9. Lose the Battle, Win the War

The week spent in Florida was just what everyone seemed to need.  Cas and Dean got to have a lot of alone time at nights, which made them happy.  Dean and Sam enjoyed seeing Charlie, they had become like a sister to them.  And then there was Sam and Gabriel.  After the incident in Disneyland, they had managed to form a friendship.  Although everyone knew that Gabriel was head over heels for Sam, the angel seemed happy just to have Sam as a friend…for now.

 

The rest of the week was spent exploring the area, going through all of the touristy areas, enjoying the sites.  Sam and Gabriel had gotten closer, sharing in jokes and complain to each other when their brothers got a little clingy with each other, and each of them enjoyed spending time with the other. But unfortunately, the vacation had to come to an end, and the hunting had to start back up. 

 

It was their first hunt back.  It took them a few days to find it, allowing an easy transition back into the hunting life.  And now, they were tracking a witch.  They had decided to go in and take her out at night, thus leaving the whole day to kill. 

 

Dean and Cas were relaxing, watching Dr. Sexy, which Gabriel smiled at, remembering how excited Dean go when he realized he was on the set in TV land.  Sam was reading from his computer, which gave Gabriel some pride to see him using so much.  Sure, he needed the computer to do everything, but Gabriel still let his mind fill with the delusion that it was a friendship thing. 

 

And that left Gabriel.  He didn’t want to be a third wheel with Cassy, but he also couldn’t go curl up with his own sexy hunter, so what was left?  Gabriel thought to himself before he smirked and snapped up a board game, having it already set up and ready to play.  Sure, you needed more people to play, but that was semantics…

 

Gabriel smirked as he rolled the dice and moved his player the appropriate spots across the Monopoly board. 

 

“Brother, is that a game?”  Castiel asked from the couch.  His excited tone caught everyone’s attention as he quickly got up and moved over to join his brother on the bed.  “Might I join in?” 

 

Dean groaned as he looked at Cas.  “Man, I thought we were watching TV?” 

 

“We were, but I do enjoy board games.  More so than Dr. Sexy.”  Castiel said it so promptly, it made Gabriel snicker as he watched Dean roll his eyes.

 

“Fine.  Deal me in too, I guess…”  Dean pulled a chair over as Gabriel snapped the board to accommodate more players. 

 

“How about you, Moose?”  Gabriel asked with a hopeful look on his face.  He saw Sam looked over his computer for a moment before shaking his head no.  It made the angel’s heart deflate a little at the rejection, but maybe board games weren’t Sam’s cup of tea?

 

“Come on, Sammy.  You love these games!”  Dean said quickly as he picked up a pawn, effectively calling dibs.

 

Sam looked up again and shook his head, as if there was something hovering over his head. “What?” 

 

“Game.  Let’s play.”  Dean spoke quickly as he glanced over to Gabriel, who was busy trying to make himself look busy by counting out the money.  He didn’t want to seem like the lost puppy who needed someone to play with him. 

 

“Yea…sure.”

 

000

 

That was what started what would be later known as “The Monopoly Incident”. 

 

“Pay up, Cas!”  Dean said with a smirk.

 

“I don’t understand.  Why must I pay more than I did last time?” 

 

“Because I own another property of the same color, now pay up…unless you want to pay it in…other ways.”  He gave Cas a wink before Gabriel and Sam gave unhappy groans. 

 

“Dean-o, please…that’s my baby brother.”  Gabriel exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to pull the image from his mind of what Dean could have possibly meant.

 

“What, you are trying to bone my brother.”  He said flatly, effectively silencing all conversation.  Dean picked up the money Cas had tossed down and put in his pile before he even realized the tension in the room.  “What?”

 

“Could you stop?”  Sam asked with a short tone.  Dean didn’t even say anything just rolled his eyes before handing the dice over to Gabriel. 

 

The game went on with playful banter until it was only Sam and Gabriel left.  Dean and Sam got into it, having a brotherly scuffle over a couple different things, so did Gabriel and Dean.  To be honest, Dean was just peeving everyone off.  Which was why everyone decided to form together…until Dean was out of the game.  Which only took three rounds. 

 

As Sam and Gabriel played on, Dean sat grumbling as he watched TV, making snide comments about cheating and playing favorites.  Cas was just ignoring him at this point as he was entranced by the fast paced game that had formed between Sam and Gabe.

 

“You are so going down.”  Sam said as Gabriel landed on one of his properties.

 

“Damn it!”  Gabriel let fly out as he tossed some money over to Sam.  “And of course I’ll go down, anything for you Sammy.”  Gabriel shot him a wink with his innuendo, but Sam didn’t even notice.  He was too engraved in the game. 

 

Gabriel smiled as he could almost see the gears turning in that Moose brain to try to figure out how to beat the archangel.  He looked like he was having the time of his life.  So Gabriel made a crucial decision in that moment…

 

000

 

“Ha!  I told you I would take you down!”  Sam said, boasting of his victory over the angel.  Gabriel made a good show of looking upset at the loss, but deep down, he wasn’t…considering he threw the game.  What was that phrase…loose the battle, win the war? 

 

And so the day of games continued.  Since Sam won, he got to choose the next one.  He chose The Game of Life…

 

“I need another car.”  Gabriel mumbled as he landed on another square, causing his little fake life to be filled with one more child. 

 

“Dude!  How many is that?”  Sam asked as he laughed as Dean fished another car from the pile of miscellaneous game parts. 

 

“I lost track at five…”  Gabriel grumbled. 

 

It was actually Castiel who was the overall victor of the game, leading to the next game…must to everyone’s dismay. 

 

“Why the hell would you pick this game?”  Dean grumbled as Gabriel called out the next move.

 

“Right hand blue.”  He groaned out as he twisted his body around to see where the blue spots were.  Everyone got situated before Gabriel just reached under Sam and put his hand down.  “Hey, Samalam.  Don’t mind me.” 

 

“I won’t.”  Sam grunted as he felt the strain on his muscles.  This game was hard enough with four grown men, but add Sam’s height into the mixture…he was struggling. 

 

“Sam, your turn.”  Gabriel spoke quietly as the massive man reached out and spun the dial. 

 

“Right hand yellow, thank God!”  He said as he shifted from his crab position to get a more comfortable one where his limbs weren’t all tangled. 

 

“Trust me…dad didn’t have anything to do with-.”

 

Gabriel’s words got cut off as he felt a warm body press over his. He blinked a couple times before he realized what had happened.  Holy crap, his mind scrambled.  He had to tell himself to breathe, but it only made it worse because all he could smell was Sam.  All he could do was feel Sam’s body against his, for fuck’s sake, his…stuff was right against Gabriel’s ass.  …maybe Dad did have something to do with this…

 

Sam shifted and got into position before he realized his mistake.  Oh no, he was practically covering Gabriel.  “Sorry…”  He said softly as Gabriel’s sweet scent filled his nose again.  Ever since that day at the resort, he has been noticing more little things about Gabriel that intrigued him. 

 

“No worries…”  Gabe said quickly as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the game. 

 

Little did he know, Sam was hovering right over him thinking the same thing.  Focus on the game…not how amazing he-stop!  Game!  Focus on the damn Gabe!  Game!  The Game! Ugh!

 

Sam tried to shift up, but it just resulted in him practically grinding against Gabriel’s ass.  He gulped as panic set through him when he realized, he was liking this a bit too much.  “Oof!”  He let out as his arm slipped and he fell right on top of Gabriel.

 

“Oowh!”  Gabriel muttered out as he felt his body slam into the floor, the big Moose on top of him.  “Help!  A large object fell on me!”  Gabriel yelled as he began to flail his arms about. 

 

Sam tried to dodge the limbs as Gabriel played out the ‘horrifying’ scene, laughing the whole time.  “I’m moving, hold on!”  He chuckled as he slid his legs out from under Dean and Cas and rolled off to the side. 

 

“You need to move Gabriel.”  Cas said as he willed the spinner to move with his grace.

 

“Ugh…I think Samsquatch broke my back…” 

 

Sam chuckled as Gabriel got up and joined him on the bed, sitting next to Sam as they watched their brother’s duke it out for victor of Twister.  “Sorry…” Sam mumbled over to Gabriel as he shifted on the bed. 

 

“No worries, Sambo!  You can fall on top of me anytime!”  Gabriel’s chipper voice was back with a wicked smirk. 

 

Sam could only roll his eyes and give the angel a playful shove.  It was hard to believe, but he was starting to get used to all those silly pickup lines…well, maybe not used to them, but he didn’t seem to mind them as much anymore. 


	10. Moose's Best Friend

Sam hated witches.  It seemed like every time they hunted one, something went wrong…or they got covered in some type of goo.  He didn’t know what was worse.  At least, he didn’t think he knew…until they finished with this particular witch and realized someone was missing from their hunting party.

 

“Where’s Gabriel?”  Sam asked as he looked around.  Dean and Cas quickly turned their heads and started calling out for him. 

 

Sam thought he heard something, so he held up his hand and silenced them both.  “Listen…”  He whispered. 

 

There were some sounds of movement from the next room over, followed quickly by a whine.  “Gabriel?”  Sam asked as the three men quickly moved into the room.  But they all slammed into each other when Sam stopped suddenly, wide eyed as he looked down to the floor.

 

“Damn, Sam.  What?”  Dean looked around Sam and took the sight for a moment before completely losing his cool and bursting out in laughter.

 

“This is not amusing, Dean.”  Cas scolded as Sam knelt down to the floor.

 

“Gabe?”  Sam asked wearily as he looked to the light tan and white corgi that was sitting in front of him.  The dog’s ears were tilted back as it let out a low whine.  Sam couldn’t help but let his jaw drop.  “What happened?”

 

Dean was still cackling in the background as Cas scolded him, but Sam pushed that from his mind as he focused on the angel turned dog in front of him.

 

Gabriel let out a couple little barks before he walked over to Sam and put his head on Sam’s knee, giving him a pleading look. 

 

Sam didn’t speak dog, but he didn’t have to, he knew that Gabriel was asking him to find a way to change him back.  “It will be okay.”  Sam said as he quickly scratched the dogs head.  “We will find a way to change you back.” 

 

They searched the house high and low, but there was no spell book or anything that was left behind that would suggest how to change Gabriel back to the angel he was.  So they opted to head back to the hotel.

 

“We should get him some food…”  Dean mentioned off handedly as he threw his jacket on the couch. 

 

Sam nodded as he looked down to the little dog.  “Are you going to be okay until morning?  The store probably isn’t open right now.”  But Gabriel didn’t respond, he just laid his head down on his paws and let out a little huff.   Sam looked up to Dean as he sighed.  “Why don’t you go get us some food and like a plain burger for him?  We can get him dog food tomorrow.” 

 

As Dean and Cas were out running for food, Sam immediately jumped onto his laptop and began searching for answers, taking every couple of minutes to stop and glance over and check on Gabriel.  The angel…or, dog…was still laying on his bed, head on his paws as he looked helpless.  To be honest, he made a rather cute dog. 

 

“You know, I always wanted a dog.”  Sam joked and let out a little chuckle as he turned his head back to the computer screen, not noticing that Gabriel’s eyes flickered over to look at him. 

 

000

 

 _Really?  You always wanted a dog?_ Gabriel watched Sam for a moment, typing a way on his computer as he searched for an answer to Gabriel’s prayers.  He didn’t enjoy being a dog.  No grace, no opposable thumbs, how was he supposed to win a moose over like this?  But then it clicked, as Sam looked over to check on Gabriel again. 

 

 _You always wanted a dog?  Well, then, might as well be your dream come true._ Gabriel quickly got up and hopped of the bed and ran over to Dean’s duffle and pulled out a pair of rolled up socks.  _Oh, father!_  He spit the socks out and almost gagged.  _That tastes worse than a horse’s ass!  What the hell is wrong with your feet, Dean!?_

Gabriel pawed the socks away and looked over to Sam’s duffle.  _Hmm…I wonder what Sammykins tastes like…_   He quickly ran over to Sam’s duffle and began digging through it until he found a pair of socks, and sniffed it.  He brought his nose back in disgust.  _Ghah…Winchesters and their disgusting feet!  What am I supposed to…_   It was then that he saw the waste paper basket, and saw the crumpled up piece of paper from this morning that Sam threw away.  _Perfect._

Gabriel quickly put it in his mouth and ran over to Sam.  He put his front paws up on his leg and dropped the ball of paper into Sam’s lap before stepping back and getting into a playful puppy stance. 

 

Sam gave him a confused look and Gabriel barked.  _Come on, Sam!  You wanted a dog, well, you got a dog!  Let’s play fetch!_

 

Sam seemed to have a lightbulb moment and started chuckling.  “You want to play fetch?” 

 

Gabriel let out an excited bark as he wiggled his butt in excitement.  _Throw it!  Throw it, Moose man, throw it!_

 

Sam chuckled again as he tossed the piece of paper over into the kitchenette and Gabriel took off after it.  Sam laughed as he watched the little dog chase after the paper.

 

 _I got it!  I got-shit!  Breaks!  Breaks!_ When Gabriel’s paws hit the linoleum, he went sliding across the floor and rolled into the cabinets, making a loud thump.  _…Ow…._

 

“Gabe, are you alright?”  Sam went to get up, but Gabriel quickly got up and picked up the paper in his mouth and slowly and carefully made his way over to Sam with the ball, dropping it in his lap again. 

 

And that was how Dean and Cas found them about thirty minutes later.  Sam was up and riling up Gabriel as he tossed the “ball”, which Sam had swapped out for a hand towel from the bathroom.  Gabriel would bring it back and they would play a little tug of war before Gabriel gave up and let Sam toss it again. 

 

“Seriously?”  Dean asked as walked up with a smile on his face.  “I want a go!” 

 

 _Hey, man!  I’m Sam’s, not yours.  Get your own angel dog!_ Gabriel sat on the floor and glared at Dean as Dean made show of trying to get Gabriel to get excited for him to throw the rag, but it wasn’t happening. 

 

“The hell?”  Dean asked as he looked to Sam, who was only chuckling.

 

“Come on, Gabe.  Let him have it.”  Sam said playfully as he stepped back to give Dean some more room.  “He never had a pet either, you know.” 

 

Gabriel huffed as he rolled his eyes and stood back up.  _You are lucky I love ya, Sammy.  …alright, Dean-o…let’s play._ Gabriel did his playful little stance and hopped around a bit, playfully nipping at the rag and chasing it as Dean pulled it behind his back. 

 

Dean wound up and gave a hard throw and Gabriel went off to fetch it, but then stopped and looked around for a moment before he heard Dean crack up laughing.  He turned his head and saw the rag still in Dean’s hand.  _Dick move, asshole…Dick move._

000

 

After a bit of research, the guys came to the conclusion that the spell would just need to wear off and Gabriel would be back to normal.  So, until then, they figured they would hang around town and wait for that to happen. 

 

Sam woke up the next morning and found Gabriel curled up next to him on his bed, giving off slight snores.  The hunter rolled his eyes and chuckled as he got up and got ready for the day.  Dean was still out, but Cas was by the window watching out over the parking lot. 

 

“Hey, Cas.  I’m going to take Gabriel out to get some stuff, since he may be like this for a few days.  Let Dean know, okay?” 

 

Cas nodded as Sam went over and patted Gabriel’s head.  “Ready to go get some food, Gabe?” 

 

The dog stretched out as he let out a big yawn and then followed Sam out of the door. 

 

000

 

 _Nope.  Ain’t happening.  Don’t even think about it!_   Gabriel growled as Sam picked up a collar and leash set and set it in their basket.  _No way in hell, Sam.  I’ll play pet for a while, but no way in hell are you putting me on a leash!_

“I don’t like it either, but it’s the law.”  Sam said softly as he looked down to Gabriel with half sad, half amused eyes.

 

_You are enjoying this way too much, Moose._

Sam was focused on the essentials.  Collar and Leash, Food, Water bowl, food bowl.  Things they would need to get Gabriel through until he changed back.  But Gabriel had other ideas…

 

 _Woah!  Sam-a-lam!  Look at this!_ Gabriel put the toy in his mouth and then ran over to Sam, weaving in and out of his legs as he bit down on the toy, making it squeak. 

 

“What?”  Sam kneeled down as Gabriel deposited the toy into his hand.  The little rubber cake making a little toy squeak as he released it.  “You want a toy?”

 

Gabriel gave a happy bark before quickly running in a little circle and wagging his tail as fast as it would go. 

 

Sam just chuckled as he nodded and put the toy in the basket.  “Maybe we can get you some treats as well?”  Gabriel barked happily as he gave a little bounce.  “But you know dogs can’t have chocolate, right?”

 

The horrified look on Gabriel’s little dog face sent Sam into a fit of laughter in the middle of the store, making everyone stare at him curiously.

 

000

 

 _Get it off!  I don’t like it! Can I chew through it?  What the hell, why are you doing this to me?!  Do you hate me this much!?_ Gabriel let his legs give out as he continued to gnaw on the leash and he let out a high pitched whine.  He really didn’t like the collar and leash.

 

“Come on, Gabe.  We have one more block to go, then you can take it off. 

 

 _Screw you, I ain’t moving another inch until this is off!_  Gabriel rolled over, effectively twisting the leash around his legs as he let out a huff.

 

“Gabe?  Gabriel?”  Sam shouted at him, and then just shook his head.  “Fine…”  Sam bent down and lifted the dog in his arms and began walking back to the hotel.

 

 _The HELL?!_ Gabriel squirmed for a moment before he realized what was happening and he froze in place.  Sam was carrying him…in his arms…Sam was holding him…

 

Gabriel shifted a bit into a more comfortable position and then just relaxed his body.  _Oh…I could get used to this… Maybe I could get a belly rub later?_

 

000

 

It only took a couple days for the spell to wear off and Gabriel was back to his human-like self.  “Hot damn, it is good to be back!”  He said excitedly when he woke up the next morning, curled up on Sam’s bed. 

 

The first thing he did was grab the leash and collar and set it ablaze in the sink.  “Take that you spawn of Satan!”  He yelled as he poked the ash with a fork from the kitchen. 

 

Sam just smiled as he watched Gabriel move around the kitchenette and snapped up candy.  “Going to make up for lost time?”  Sam asked jokingly.  But Gabriel just winked at him before sticking a sucker in his mouth. 

 

Sam went back to searching for their next case as he heard a high squeak.  Looking over, he saw Gabriel tossing the little dog toy into the air and catching it with a smile.  “Do you remember?  Being a dog?”

 

“Yep!  And I understood everything too!  Why do you think I went all puppy play time on you?”  Gabriel gave Sam a big smile and chuckled as he saw Sam blush and turn away, looking back at his computer.

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Gabriel started playing with the toy again, making it give off the little squeal.  Sam sighed sadly as he muttered to himself.  “Kinda miss having a dog.” 

 

Gabriel had just managed to hear it and he perked up, adding a dog to the list of things he needed to get Sam in the future.  “Oh, don’t worry Sam tracks.”  He said as he got up and made his way over to Sam.  “I am happy to be your…pet…whenever you need me to.”  Gabriel gave Sam an exaggerated wink to go with his dirty comment before quickly leaning down and licking Sam’s cheek.

 

“Eww!  Dude?!” Sam quickly wiped off his face as Gabriel bust out laughing.

 

“Said you missed your dog!”  Gabriel defended as Sam glared at him.  “I mean, unless you wanted a different type of kiss.”  Gabriel wiggled his eyes and got that eye roll that he was coming to love.  That eye roll that told Gabriel he had done good…he made a good joke, because behind that eye roll was a secret little smile that Sam must have figured that Gabriel had missed. 


	11. The Candy Cane

Gabriel watched as a smile stretched across his face.  Cas and Dean had such a peculiar relationship.  On the outside, no one would suspect a thing, maybe just a really close friendship.  But then there was moments where the feelings they had slipped through.  Like right now.  Sam was hovered over his computer, searching for a new case, while Dean flipped through the paper. 

 

Dean was sat on the couch, Cas next to him.  It started out that Cas was watching TV, but then Dean shifted and lifted his arm over Cas’ shoulders.  It was as if they had practiced it.  When Dean dropped the right side of the paper and put his arm around Cas, Cas’ hand shot out and steadied the paper as he pushed into Dean’s side, laying his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

 

The two of them had been flipping through the paper and having whispered conversations for the past twenty minutes.  Gabriel loved watching them, seeing how even those little moments brightened their souls as they were together.  And as much as he loved it, admired it, it also made him a little sad.

 

He sighed as he looked over to Sam, his heart almost breaking as he wondered if he would ever get that moment with Sam.  There were times when he thought he might, but then there were times he thought he would never have it.  It was infuriating.  Gabriel sighed again as he snapped up a lollipop and turned his attention to the TV, but not before getting another glance in towards Cas and Dean.

 

They were so good together.  He watched as Cas’ face lit up with a little smile as he looked up to Dean.  Dean seemed to blush a little before he leaned down and gave Cas a quick kiss.  Gabriel was quick to avert his eyes, turning them away as a thought clicked.  When was the last time Cas and Dean had some alone time? Hmmm….

 

Without even saying anything, Gabriel looked over to Sam and gave him a nudge.  It took a couple tries before he even got his attention.

 

“What?”  Sam asked softly, before following Gabriel’s eyes to see his brother and Cas, then turning back.  “So?” 

 

“So?  Come on, Sam-bear.  They need some time alone, don’t you think?!”  They were still talking in hushed voices, trying not to disturb their brother’s moment.  “They aren’t like this very often.  Shouldn’t we clear out?” 

 

Sam thought about it for a second before nodding.  “You’re right.”

 

“Good!”  Gabriel shouted loudly before he snapped his fingers.

 

Dean and Cas were oblivious to what was going on, until they heard Gabriel shout and then the snap.  Then right after that, a little piece of paper landed on Cas’ lap.

 

_Sam and I are spending the day out.  You have the room to yourselves until night fall.  Have fun! Use lube! ;p  --G_

 

000

 

“The hell?”  Sam asked as he looked around.  He really couldn’t believe his eyes.  No, wait…scratch that.  With Gabriel involved, he could. 

 

“What do you think Sammich?!”  Gabriel said as he came walking up to him, a big smile on his face.

 

“Uh…where are we?”  Sam could only gawk at the giant hearts that were around, with little phrases on them.  In the distance he saw tall things.  “Are those…candy canes?”

 

“Welcome to Candy Land, Samsquatch!”  Gabriel cheered.  He leaned against a little sign that said ‘start’ as he gave Sam a wink.  “You liked game night so much, figured we could spend the day in one while our brothers have some _sweet_ time to themselves…get it…sweet…cause we are in Candy land.”

 

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle.  “Yea…I get it.”

 

“Well, I gotta explain these things to you, Sammy. Sometimes that stick up your butt hinders your funny bone.” 

 

Sam sent him the most epic bitch face as he huffed out a breath.  “So…how do we play?”  He had figured there was no use in resisting, it wasn’t like he could snap himself out of this diabetic vision. 

 

“Just go through the different places, and try not to get stuck.  Welcome to Candied Hearts!”  Gabriel laid his hand out as Sam looked around and realized…these things really were candy hearts.

 

“Wait…is all of this-.”

 

“Edible?  You betcha!  See something you want to snack on, Sammy-boy?”  Gabriel gave him an exaggerated wink before moving down the path.  He turned and began to slowly walk backwards as he started singing.  “Come with me…and you’ll be…”

 

“Please don’t.” 

 

“In a world of pure imagination…”

 

000

 

Sam had to admit…it wasn’t that bad.  The peppermint stick forest was pretty cool, and the candy tasted good.  The Gingerbread plum tree was a little weird, but all and all, not bad.  They had actually climbed up the tree to get a better look at the area.  It was actually pretty nice up there.  So everything had been going good…until…

 

“Did you really need to make it a mountain?!”  Sam said as he pulled himself up onto the ledge and huffed out some air at the exertion. 

 

“They are called the Gumdrop Mountains.  They had to be mountains!”  Gabriel defended as he waited for Sam to move out of the way.  He jumped a couple times, trying to reach the ledge, but missed by…that much.  “Moose!  I can’t reach!”  Gabriel cried out, making Sam throw his head back in laugher.

 

“Don’t you have wings?”  Sam asked as he walked back to the ledge and looked down at the small man.

 

Gabriel let out a huge gasp as he put his hand over his heart.  “Sam!  That is cheating!” 

 

Sam couldn’t help but bark out a fit of laugher as he got down on his knees and reached a hand out for Gabriel to take, helping him up the side of the cliff.  Gabriel grabbed his other arm as Sam hefted him up, making sure he didn’t fall back down.

 

The two shifted as Sam sat down on the ledge as Gabriel got comfortable.  “Need a break, Sam-I-am?” 

 

“No…just figured I would wait for you to get up the next one before I had to pull you up again.”  He joked before giving Gabriel a playful little shove.  He had to admit, he was having a lot of fun with this little adventure.

 

000

 

“Don’t.  Move.”  Gabriel said softly to Sam as they both froze as the creature stared down at them.  Sam really couldn’t believe his eyes…well, once again…this was Gabriel’s doing, so yea…he could. 

 

There in front of them, as they passed through the lollipop forest, where Gabriel insisted they go off the path for the best lollipops for later, the encountered a bear.  But of course, this was Candy Land, so it wasn’t any normal bear.  It was a cotton candy bear.

 

It let out another growl as it moved past them both, towering over them as Sam tried to control his breathing.  He swore in his head, if he died in Candy Land, eaten alive by a damn cotton candy bear, he would haunt Gabriel for the rest of his life. 

 

“I think we are clear.”  Gabriel whispered.

 

“Just like you thought we would be fine leaving the path?”  Sam gritted out as he stood frozen, not really wanting to risk a bear incident. 

 

Gabriel slowly turned around before moving.  “It’s gone.  Let’s go!”  Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him quickly from the forest and back to the path.  “Geeze, Sam…I told you leaving the path was a bad idea.”  Gabriel tossed over his shoulder, smiling as Sam gave him a playful glare. 

 

“Seriously, if I die in this game…”

 

“I won’t let you die, Sam!”  Gabriel said quickly as he walked along side Sam.  He was calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside, his mind was running a mile per minute.  _Holy shit, does Sam not realize we are still holding hands?  Does this mean he wants to hold my hand?  Is he really holding my hand?  Why do I sound like a damn school girl?!_

 

000

 

“I’ll never let go…”  Gabriel said mockingly as they came to Ice Cream Floats. 

 

Sam just shook his head at the silly line from Titanic as he looked for something to cross the big river in.  “There are no boats.” 

 

“Of course not, we ride the ice cream!”  Gabriel said excitedly, pulling Sam forward towards the water.  There was a huge smile plastered on his face, especially since Sam had yet to let go of his hand.  “Which flavor you want, Sammich?” 

 

Sam shrugged before he stepped forward and got into the water, wading until he was about knee deep and then grabbed an ice cream raft.  He couldn’t help but think, wow, this is what my life has come to…and ice cream raft.  He held onto it as Gabriel hopped on and then gave a little push and jumped on himself. 

 

Forget what you may think…an ice cream raft is actually a pretty steady and quick moving water vessel.  At least until you start tinkering with it and goofing around.

 

“Gabe!  Stop eating our boat!”  Sam said with a smile on his face. 

 

“What?!  It’s good.  Try some!”  Gabriel scooped up a handful of ice cream and held it out to Sam. 

 

“No.”  Sam gave Gabriel’s hand a little push, but Gabriel just pushed back.

 

“Just one bite.”

 

“I don’t want any.”

 

“Who doesn’t want ice cream!?  Come on!”

 

“No!”

 

“Pwease?”

 

“Shove that in my face one more time…”

 

“You’ll what?”

 

And that was the reason why when they did, eventually, get back to the motel, Gabriel was soaked. 

 

000

 

The Molasses Swamp.  Sam was moving slowly as he waded through the thick sugary mess.  Gabriel was right ahead of him, trying to pave the way through to get to the end, the ‘Home Sweet Home’. 

 

“Things are squishing that shouldn’t be squishing.  Why did you push me in?!”  Gabriel complained as Sam smiled widely.

 

“Maybe if you stopped trying to shove ice cream in my face, I wouldn’t have had to.”  Sam defended as they neared the end of the swamp. 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he made it damn close to the edge of the swamp, and then slipped.  “Woah!” He went down to his knees and hands and froze for a second.  “I’m good.”  He went to push himself up, but just slipped again.  “Uh…Houston…we have a problem…”

 

“Do not tell me you’re-.”

 

“I’m stuck.” 

 

Sam groaned as he made his way next to Gabriel.  “Alright, on three.”  He said as he put his arms around Gabriel’s stomach, getting ready to lift him up.  Gabriel blushed as he felt Sam get so close to him, first the hand holding, now this, best day ever!  

 

“One…two…three…”  Sam pulled up on Gabriel as Gabriel pushed.  And it worked, Gabriel was up on his feet…for about three seconds, before Sam slipped backwards, still holding onto Gabriel.  So the captain of this escapade, went down with his ship.

 

It took about ten minutes, but eventually both of them were sprawled out on the shore of the swamp, staring at the sky in silence.  Gabriel laid there and felt a little defeated.  This was supposed to be a fun day.  It started out that way, but then the bear, and this… But his mind was taken away when he heard Sam snort out a laugh and then curl up in laughter. 

 

“Uh…Sam?  Did I break you kiddo?” 

 

“This was the most ridiculous day!”  He laughed as he sat up and ran his hand through his now Molasses filled hair.  Gabriel followed suit and smiled at the hunter.  It wasn’t all that often he saw Sam laugh this hard. 

 

“But…did you have fun?”  Gabriel spoke timidly, not wanting to break the happy spell that Sam was under. 

 

“I had a blast!”  Sam barked out as he looked over to Gabriel.  “As crazy as it was, it was actually a lot of fun.  Thank you.”  Sam’s face softened as he looked at Gabriel, and before he knew it, he saw Gabriel shift a bit, moving closer to him.

 

Sam’s hand brushed Gabriel’s as he found himself leaning in, eyes glancing between the angel’s eyes and lips.  Was he going to…kiss…Gabriel.  Sam cleared his throat and shifted away from the angel, quickly getting to his feet.  “We should…uh…we should get back…yea.”  Sam started to make his way to the little candy house as Gabriel sat there with his jaw on the ground.

 

Was Sam about to kiss him?  Was…what the hell just happened?!  Gabriel’s heart was pounding in his chest.  Damn, he would have given his three right wings for a chance to get that kiss… 

 

“Gabe?”  Sam called out, pulling the angel from his mind.  “You comin’?”  He said with a nervous smile. 

 

“You bet.”  He said softly before getting up and following him along the path. 

 

000

 

“You were…where?”  Dean asked as he looked Sam and Gabriel up and down.  Both of them were covered in a thick brownish goo, Gabriel was soaked on top of that, making said goo fall from him easily.  There seemed to be some…was that ice cream?  In Sam’s hair.  “You know what…I don’t want to know.”  Dean said as he shook his head. 

 

Cas tilted his head as he looked to his brother.  “I don’t believe this is a typical way to earn affection, brother.”  Castiel spoke in a soft whisper as Sam closed the door to the bathroom, claiming first shower. 

 

“I don’t know, Cassy.” Gabriel spoke as he heard the shower start up.  “I think it may have worked just fine.” 


	12. Lost and Found

Gabriel wasn’t crazy…was he?  No, he wasn’t.  Sam held his hand while they walked, Sam said he was having a good time, and damnit, it wasn’t his imagination, Sam leaned in for a damn kiss!  Gabriel stared at the sleeping Winchester as both he and his brother slept the night away.  Castiel was relaxed against the head board of Dean’s bed, as Dean had rested next to him.  Gabriel wanted that, damn it!  He wanted to snuggle his sleeping Sammykins as he slept, curl up around that big Moose and hold him tight.

 

Gabriel thought about the next day.  He could do it.  He said he would get Sam’s trust back, he did that.  He was getting the signs from Sam, those signs that may hint that he liked Gabriel back.  It may not be much yet, but it was something, something Gabriel wanted more than anything. 

 

He was going to go for it, but he needed something, something to show how much he wanted this…  So Gabriel sat there the rest of the night, just watching over the Winchesters and glancing out to the night sky as he began to wonder…what could really wow Sam…

 

000

 

Sam began to notice that something was off about Gabriel.  He just wasn’t as high energy as he used to be.  Instead of being always cheerful, he seemed to always be deep in thought.  And on one hand, it was an interesting change of pace for Gabriel, but on the other, Sam couldn’t help but wonder what on earth Gabriel was plotting.  Because he had to be plotting something.  Being so concentrated and looking like he was, that was definitely a plotting face.

 

“Hey.”  He tapped Dean’s arm as he whispered to his brother.  “Have you noticed something’s off with Gabriel?”  Dean looked over Sam’s shoulder and shrugged. 

 

“I don’t know.  He’s your angel.” 

 

“Dude, he’s not….”  Sam huffed out a sigh as he looked back at Gabriel.  He couldn’t really deny it anymore.  Gabriel kinda was his angel.  And what kind of surprised Sam, he didn’t really mind thinking like that.  He liked the idea of Gabriel’s being his.

 

Ugh, this wasn’t good.  Sam walked outside for some air.  This was getting hard enough as it was.  He started noticing all of these little things about Gabriel that he liked, and now he was starting to really like the guy.  Not like as in, ‘hey buddy, what’s up’, but like as in ‘let’s go make out on the couch until Dean and Cas get back’. 

 

Sam leaned against the wall as he thought it over.  He couldn’t really like Gabriel.  Gabriel was a damn archangel and he was…the boy with the demon blood, Lucifer’s vessel, the broken souled man.  But as much as he told himself no, he couldn’t help but smile as he remembered the day before. 

 

He felt so at ease with Gabriel now.  When he held Gabriel’s hand, it was natural.  The angel’s hand was soft and warm.  And then he damn near kissed him…  That was where Sam’s mind was going astray.  Half of his brain was kicking himself for not actually kissing Gabriel, the other half was kicking him for even thinking about kissing Gabriel.

 

It was an honest inner struggle.  He wasn’t sure what he should do.  He considered asking Dean, but he figured that Dean would just make some joke and walk away.  He would ask Cas, but…never mind, he wouldn’t ask Cas.  No offence to the angel, but he didn’t have a clue sometimes.

 

“Hey, kiddo!” Gabriel said cheerfully as he popped his head out of the door.  “Dean asked if you were ready to head out soon.” 

 

Sam turned and looked down at the angel and felt his heart begin to race.  “Uh…yea.” 

 

Gabriel gave him a strange look, having picked up on some of the strangeness coming off of Sam, and then shrugged.  “Okay, weirdo.” 

 

“Gabe!”  Sam called out to him as he went to shut the door.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Thanks…for yesterday.  I did, really, have a lot of fun.”  Sam couldn’t help but enjoy the way Gabriel’s smile lit up his face. 

 

“Anytime, kiddo!” 

 

000

 

Gabriel still hadn’t thought of anything.  Ugh…why was this so hard?!  He considered flowers again, but…Sam didn’t seem to like that last time.  Maybe get something Sam has always wanted?  That could work.  Maybe if he did a little time hopping, he could find something…

 

“We need to stop for gas.”  Dean said as he pulled off on the exit, heading towards the nearest town. 

 

“Good.  I need to go do something.”  Gabriel added, but he missed the look Sam gave him through the mirror.  Almost one of confusion.

 

“Do you need help?”  Sam asked softly. 

 

“Nah, I got it.”  Gabriel tried to be casual about it, not wanting to get Sam’s suspicions up until that very moment when he was ready. 

 

000

 

Gabriel had been gone for a couple days, which did nothing good to Sam.  He was always worrying in the back of his mind about what the angel could have been doing or such.  But he pushed it from his mind as he focused on the research.  Dean and Cas went out for a drive, leaving Sam alone in the motel room.

 

It must have been an angel thing, because all of a sudden, Cas started acting a little strange.  Almost twitchy.  And Cas never asked Dean to go for a drive, but Sam didn’t have time to worry about angel going ons right now…he needed to focus on this-

 

“Hey, Sam.” 

 

Sam looked up and saw Gabriel standing there with a box under his arm.  “Hey, Gabriel.  Was that what you needed to go do?”  Sam couldn’t help but notice how exhausted the angel looked right now.

 

“Yep.  Spent a lot of time looking for the right thing…couldn’t find it.  You are a hard man to please, you know that!” 

 

Sam was taken aback by Gabriel’s words.  He didn’t say them in a mean fashion, he was just surprised Gabriel had said them at all.  “Uh…I’m sorry?” 

 

“Don’t be.  I like a challenge.”  Gabriel walked over to Sam and set the present in front of him before taking the seat next to him at the table.  “Open it!” 

 

Sam hesitated. Something was wrong with Gabriel, but what…  “Gabriel, are you okay?  You’re hands are shaking.” 

 

“Fine, Moose.  Open your damn present already.”  He said quickly as he huffed out a breath. 

 

If Sam didn’t know any better he would think the angel was nervous.  But Gabriel never got nervous.  “Okay…if you say so.”  He removed the paper carefully before he revealed a plain box.  He lifted the lid and paused.  “Uh…thanks…its uh…shoe.  Is there a joke I’m not getting?”

 

Gabriel sighed as his head dropped forward.  “Never mind.”  He pushed up from the table and staggered for a second.

 

“Gabe!”  Sam held his arm out to catch the angel, but he regained his balance. 

 

“I’m good.  I’m good.”  Gabriel slowly walked over to the couch before relaxing back on it, kicking his feet up, fitting perfectly on it.

 

“Gabe, seriously, are you alright?” 

 

“Hmm.”  Gabriel responded.  It was he got from the angel before he heard a soft snore. 

 

Sam’s eyes went wide as he walked over and looked Gabriel over.  Was the angel…asleep?  But, angels don’t sleep.  That’s what Cas always said. 

 

As if he had said that thought as a prayer, the door unlocked and in walked Dean and Cas.  “Oh hey, the sweet tooth is back.”  Dean said as he slipped off his jacket. 

 

Sam watched as Cas walked up to Gabriel and laid a hand on him, his face scrunching up in confusion.  “Cas, is everything okay with Gabriel?  He was acting kind of strange.” 

 

“His grace is severely depleted.  Whatever he was doing must have taken a great deal from him.  But he will be fine with some rest.  It may take a couple days for his grace to be recharged to full again.”  Cas drifted away from his brother as Sam just watched over the sleeping trickster.  All he could wonder was what in the hell Gabriel had been doing these past days to use up all of his grace. 

 

“Sam…why is there a shoe in the box?  Wait…hold on.”  Sam turned as Dean lifted up the shoe and looked at it before snickering.  “Isn’t this the shoe you lost when you were cursed?” 

 

Sam let that fact sink in.  But he lost that shoe years ago.  How did-  Time travel.  Sam remembered what Cas was like when he time travelled.  Gabriel must have gone back to get it.  Was that what he meant by being hard to please?  And why would Gabriel even get his old shoe, he pitched the other one a while back. 

 

000

 

Sam didn’t get the chance to ask Gabriel, he was out the rest of the day.  Dean and Cas went off to sort out the case they were on.  Sam insisted on staying back, in case Gabriel needed anything.  Dean just gave Sam a knowing look before rolling his eyes and heading out, leaving Sam to sit there with and unconscious angel all day.  Only really covering him up with a blanket while he rested, and tucking a pillow under his head. 

 

It was the next morning that Gabriel woke up, but he was still a little worse for the wear.  “Hey, you’re up!”  Sam said excitedly as he made his way over to Gabriel, who was hunched over as he sat, almost as if he had a hangover. 

 

“Yea, I’m up…” 

 

“How you feeling?”  Sam put a hand out onto the angel’s back and felt him tense.

 

“Won’t lie, I’ve been better.”  Gabriel groaned as he got up and made his way over to the table.  He saw the shoe sitting in the box and he sighed.  He lifted up his hand to snap it away, but Sam’s wrapped around his before he could.  Gabriel looked up at him in confusion.

 

“Why did you get my shoe?  I mean, look what it did to you.” 

 

Gabriel sighed as he motioned for the door.  Sam followed behind him as Gabriel went outside and leaned against the wall.  “I got it, cause I couldn’t find anything else.  I wanted to get you something, but…couldn’t figure out what.”

 

“So you go me a shoe that I lost when I was cursed?”  Sam chuckled as he watched the angel yawn.

 

“Yeeap.  You lose enough in this life, figured I could at least get you a shoe back.”  Gabriel said it like it was no big deal, but it was a big deal to Sam.  To see Gabriel go through all that for him.

 

“Why did you want to get me something?  It couldn’t just be just to get me something…” 

 

“It wasn’t.”  Gabriel deadpanned as he looked down to the floor.  Sam couldn’t help but notice how tense Gabriel seemed.  “I thought…”  Gabriel let out a deep sigh as he stared at the ground.  “I thought I would give you this big gesture and ask you to go on a date with me.  The shoe wasn’t exactly what I had in mind, but it was the only thing I could grab on my final trip.” 

 

“Final trip?  How many did you take?!”  Sam gaped at Gabriel.

 

“Six.”  Gabriel said quickly before straightening up.  “Hey, why don’t I snap up some breakfast so we can get going on this case?”  Gabriel turned towards the door, but was stopped when he heard Sam’s words.  His jaw practically on the floor.  “What?”

 

“Yes…I’ll go on a date with you.” 


	13. To Wine and Dine a Moose

This was happening. This was happening.  This was happening.  Gabriel’s mind was on loop as he excitedly pulled at his jacket.  Yes, jacket.  He dressed for the occasion.  His first date with Sam Winchester, you bet your sweet ass he did!  He was planning on picking up Sam at five, so now he was just waiting for time to tick tick away.  Gabriel looked down at his phone, reading 4:57 pm.

 

He stood up from his leaning perch on the Impala and he made his way over to the motel door.  He pulled his jacket forward a little bit, making sure it was laying just right.  He straightened his black and gold paisley tie.  It was a good choice, it made the gold pop out against the black shirt underneath.  Wait…was a black jacket, black shirt, and black tie okay…he wanted to go with suave and mature…but was this too much black?

 

He shifted on his feet nervously as he shook his head, too late to change it now.  He glanced down at his watch and stared at it as the second hand ticked away.  5…this was going to be amazing...4…he was going to romance the pants right off this Moose…3…well, maybe not the pants, not yet…2…oh, hell, get that image out of your head…1…deep breaths, deep breaths. 

 

Gabriel lifted his hand and knocked on the door as he snapped a small bouquet of flowers up.  He stood tall and held his head high as a smile stretched across his face.  _Oh yea, I’m going to rock this date_.  He waited a couple moments before he knocked again.  He knew that Sam was in there, why wasn’t he answering? 

 

“Dude, you have been staying with us all this time, just come in!  He’s still getting ready!”  Dean shouted out, the sound of annoyance was clear in his voice.

 

“I’ll wait!”  Gabriel shouted through the door.  He began to shift nervously, pacing outside the door.  He went through a mental timeframe for the date.  First dinner, then a walk through the park, maybe some ice cream, have him home by midnight.  That was the time Dean had dictated.  After hearing that Sam had said yes to Gabriel’s date, Dean decided to go all big brother and ‘lay down the law’.  It was cute to Gabriel that Dean thought he could intimidate him.  Silly hunter, tricks are for tricksters. 

 

The door suddenly open and Gabriel swung around.  He froze as he saw Sam step out of the room and shut the door behind him.  Woah… Gabriel couldn’t help himself as his eyes traveled up and down the tall drink of water that was Sam.  Sam went with the white button up from his fed suit, and the dress pants.  The button up wasn’t buttoned all the way, the top couple were done, which made Gabriel breathe out a soft whistle.

 

“Damn, kid.  Gonna give me a heart attack dressin’ like that!” 

 

Sam turned, his mouth open to say something in defense but then froze.  Gabriel gave a victorious smirk as he saw Sam try to fight, and fail, to keep his eyes on Gabriel’s face, instead of roaming over his body. 

 

“Clean up good, don’t I?”  Gabriel sent him a quick wink, making Sam blush a little.

 

“Y-yea.  Um, so where are we going?”  Sam tried to keep his heart rate down.  But he was failing.  Gabriel looked…okay, there was no two ways about it, Gabriel looked amazing.  That suit was like a second skin.  And Sam was already nervous for their date…

 

“Well, I figured dinner, maybe walk around a park…desert afterwards…”  Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows but then burst out in laughter as Sam sent him a bitch face.  “Relax, I was talking about ice cream!  Unless…there is something else you want to lick.”  Gabriel sent him a wink before reaching over and putting his hand on Sam’s back, flying them off to dinner.

 

000

 

 _Shit.  I may have broke him_.  “Uh…you okay, Sam.  You haven’t really said much since we landed.”  Gabriel gave Sam a worried look as Sam looked out to the countryside. 

 

“We…I can’t…” 

 

 _Yep.  I broke him_.  “Samalam.  You need to breathe.  It’s just Venice.” 

 

Sam’s head snapped back to him as he gaped at the angel.  “It’s just Venice.  How can you say it like that?  Do you know how much I have always wanted to go to places like this?  I mean…look at this view!”  Sam motioned out his arm as he looked over the balcony and down to the vineyard below.  He couldn’t believe he was eating dinner at a famous vineyard in Venice, Italy…on a private balcony no less!  They had three different waiters!

 

“Sam…Sam-I-am…Look at me, Sam!”  Gabriel chuckled as the hunter looked over at him in awe.  “Big breath in…no, with me.  Big breath in….Big breath out….Big breath in… now repeat.  Don’t want you passing out on me, Samsquatch.  You’re a little big for me to be carryin’.  Not that I would mind.”  Gabriel smiled as Sam chuckled.

 

“This is really amazing.”  Sam said softly as he shifted in his seat, looking over to Gabriel. 

 

“Anything for you, Sam.”

 

000

 

Dinner was amazing, in Sam’s opinion.  Gabriel kept up light conversation with him, after the initial shock of where he was wore off.  They enjoyed dinner, even though Sam wasn’t entirely sure what he ordered, and they had a blast.  Gabriel told him stories about the first time humans made wine, how he used to participate in the parties, as a Pagan God of course.  Sam loved every moment of it. 

 

“You know, when you said a walk in the park.  This is not what I expected…”  Sam chuckled as he walked beside Gabriel.  The angel looked up at him with a questioning glance.  “Okay…I should have expected it.” 

 

Gabriel nodded and smirked as he chuckled. “Thought you would like the view.”  Gabriel wasn’t talking much.  All he could think was how badly he wanted to hold Sam’s hand.  He could just reach over and…wait.  He didn’t want to pressure Sam.  If Sam wanted to hold his hand, he would take it, right?

 

Meanwhile, in Sam’s brain…  Sam had tried a couple times to spark a conversation as they walked down a worn path, still unbelieving they were walking through a nature park that was part of the Amazon.  Part of him was worried that maybe Gabriel wasn’t having a good time, but surely he was.  Sam’s eyes kept drifting down to Gabriel’s hand, wanting to take it in his.  He liked having the angel close.  But if Gabriel really wanted to hold his hand, he would just take it, right?

 

Gabriel cleared his throat as he nodded his head in the direction of a bench.  “Wanna talk to you about something.”  Gabriel mumbled out as Sam nodded.  They made their way over and sat awkwardly on the bench for a moment, before Gabriel finally spoke. 

 

“Alright, kid.  Here’s the deal.”  Gabriel shifted so he could look at Sam.  “I really like you, Sam.  You know that.  Made myself pretty clear on that.  But I know…you are hesitant.  I have a lot to make up for, righting a lot of wrongs…”  Gabriel sighed as he tried to continue.  “But…I want this.  I want it bad, Samsquatch, like nothing I have wanted before.”

 

“So I’m gonna keep trying.  But, I know you need time.  So I’ll grant you that, but I’m not giving up just yet.  I know you feel something for me.  I don’t know how deep it is, but I know it is something, and I’ll take it.”  Gabriel gave Sam a soft smile.  “Just wanted to say that…” 

 

Sam was in a bit of shock.  He knew Gabriel liked him, a lot.  But hearing him put it like this, saying he would wait for him and such.  It was a little surreal.  “I don’t…umm…I don’t know what to say, Gabe.” 

 

Gabriel chuckled.  “Don’t have to say anything.  That was the point of all this.  Okay?” 

 

“Yea…”  Sam nodded as he watched Gabriel stand up, and his seriousness from a moment ago fly out the window.

 

“Now!  How about some ice cream!”  Gabriel’s voice was light and excited, a complete switch from what it had just been.  Sam knew that doing this was his way of breaking the tension and awkwardness that was sure to follow, so he just went along with it.

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

000

 

“There is no way you can eat all that.”  Sam deadpanned as he looked on at the tower, yes, a tower, of ice cream.  There had to be at least twenty scoops.  And that was just the ice cream, there was also whip cream, chocolate fudge, caramel, some peanut butter, sprinkles, and a sliced banana.  What had started out as a banana split quickly became a monster of a desert.

 

“Watch me.”  Gabriel challenged as he brought his spoon up and took a big bite. 

 

Sam just laughed as Gabriel let out an obscene sound, rolling his eyes happily.  “You are ridiculous.” 

 

“You love it.”  Gabriel defended as he took another big bite. 

 

Sam just shook his head as he turned his attention to his own sundae, laughing at how his looked small and tiny compared to Gabriel’s monstrosity.  It amazed Sam how cool the people at the counter were with Gabriel’s fanatics when they ordered.  He must come here a lot. 

 

“Wanna bite?”  Gabriel offered, holding the spoon out to Sam. 

 

Sam chuckled as he reached out for the spoon, laughing as some hot fudge and caramel began to string off the sides.  But he stopped for a moment before looking up at the angel, enjoying the big smile on his face.  Sam gulped as he pushed himself up and leaned over the table, wrapping his mouth around it and taking the bite of ice cream. 

 

“Holy…”  Sam coughed as he sat back down.  His eyes went wide as he looked to the angel.  “Wow, that’s sweet.” 

 

“Right?!  Isn’t it amazing!”  Gabriel said excitedly as he dove back into his own creation. 

 

Sam swallowed the ice cream, not having the heart to tell the angel that by sweet he meant sickingly sweet, not sweet as in awesome.  He chuckled as he watched the sundae slowly disappear.  He went back to his own little desert.  He quickly filled a spoon and held it out for the angel.

 

“Thought you wanted to try mine?”  He said softly.  He couldn’t help but blush at how this probably looked.  He glanced over to the two girls working at the counter and he could practically hear the ‘awwws’ coming from them. 

 

Gabriel didn’t even hesitate as he took a bite of the desert from the spoon and sat back.  “Not bad, Sasquatch, could use some sprinkles.” 

 

000

 

The date was done, it was about five minutes to midnight when they finally made it back to the motel.  “And five minutes to spare!”  Gabriel said excitedly as he and Sam walked up to the door.  “Hope you had fun, Samalam.” 

 

Sam turned and smiled down at him.  “I…I really did.” 

 

Gabriel shifted for a moment, hands in his pockets.  “Maybe we could…do this again sometime?  I mean, we don’t have to be official or anything…but maybe another date, to…feel this out?”  Gabriel didn’t even look up at Sam, only pausing a moment before rambling on.  “Or not, it’s no big deal or anything.  Just…curious…  I mean, I think we could make a better desert, don’t think those girls made my sundae-.” 

 

Gabriel froze as he felt Sam give him a little kiss on the cheek.  His eyes went up to Sam’s and he saw a big smile on Sam’s face. 

 

Sam saw the awe and happiness in Gabriel’s eyes and smile.  He cleared his throat before he spoke.  “Let me detox from your last sundae…”  Sam still couldn’t believe he helped Gabriel eat the damn thing. About halfway through, Gabriel called Sam in for backup.  It was more sugar than Sam had eaten in a year.  “Then…yea, maybe…we could go out again?” 

 

Sam walked up to the door and unlocked it, knowing that Gabriel wanted to make this like a normal date, instead of just following him in.  “Good night, Gabe.” 

 

“Night, Sam.”  Gabriel called after him.  The excitement was pumping through Gabriel’s veins.  His heart was pounding, he felt like he was flying, and not in his usual sense.  He went on a date with Sam Winchester, they had a good time, and he agreed to another one at some point! 

 

“How’d it go?”  Dean asked Sam as he made his way in, not missing the dopey grin on Sam’s face. 

 

“It was really-.”

 

Sam’s words were cut off as they heard Gabriel ‘woot’ outside.  “That’s how you wine and dine a Moose!”  They heard him shout.  Sam blushed as he realized that Gabriel got overexcited and was ‘celebrating’ a date gone well, probably not realizing how loud he was being.  He blushed even more when Dean broke out in laughter, curling over to his side as he struggled to breathe. 

 

Sam had to admit, though.  Gabe really did know how to plan a date. 


	14. Nightmares

It was bound to get to Sam’s head eventually.  The feelings that were starting to arise were a sure fire way to trigger them.  Looking back, he was a little shocked they hadn’t come sooner. 

 

“You alright, Samich?”  Gabriel asked as he looked up over a book he was reading, giving the hunter a worried glance.  He glanced at the clock that read 1:38 am.

 

“I’m fine.”  He said, stretching and making it seem like he just needed to use the bathroom or get some water or something, trying to brush off the angel’s curiosity.  It worked for about…two more hours.

 

Gabriel was relaxing, reading his book, some random one about ghosts in some haunted house when he heard movement from Sam’s bed.  He looked up and saw the hunter just shifting around at first, but then saw him start to thrash.  “Sam?”

 

He got up and walked over in time to hear him start whimpering.  “Sam!”  Gabriel yelled as he quickly moved to the side of the bed and gripped Sam’s shoulder, trying to wake him from his dream.  “Sam, wake up!”  He tried to shake the hunter awake, but when that failed, he looked over to Dean who was rattled from sleep by the noise.

 

“He won’t wake up!”  Gabriel shouted at him. 

 

Dean was quick to move, but didn’t seem too worried.  He sat down next to his brother and gathered up his arms, pinning them to Sam’s chest, to try to stop him from hurting himself.  He then just whispered to him over and over again.  “It’s a dream.  You are safe.” 

 

It took a few minutes, but then Sam started to calm down.  Gabriel was in awe at the exchange.  Sam didn’t even wake back up.  Dean got up and shuffled back over into his bed and crawled in next to Cas, who simply sat and watched the moment.  “If he starts up again, just do what I did…or wake me and I can do it.” 

 

Gabriel turned back to Sam.  He didn’t want to just get him through the nightmare, he wanted to end it.  He gave Castiel a questioning look, silently asking if this was a line he shouldn’t cross. 

 

“I have done it for Dean before.”  Castiel said softly before closing his eyes, mimicking sleep. 

 

Gabriel nodded before laying his hand on Sam’s head and focusing his grace.  The world around him changed, melted away and reformed into a different place…it was still a motel, but a different motel.  Sam was sitting on the edge of a bed, his head in his hands as he was mumbling to himself.

 

“Samsquatch?”  He called out. 

 

Gabriel’s voice reached Sam’s ears and his eyes snapped up.  “Gabriel?” 

 

“Yea, kid.  I just wanted to make sure you were okay…”

 

Sam nodded as he gave Gabriel a strange look.  Gabriel took a deep breath as he stepped forward.  “Wanna talk about it?”  He asked softly. 

 

“No…It’s-.”  Sam jumped up as something pounded on the door.  He gave Gabriel a worried glance as he stumbled backwards against the wall.

 

“Let me in, Sammy…”  A deep voice came from behind the door.  Gabriel knew that voice.  That was Lucifer’s voice.  He saw Sam shrink back and began to panic as the door started to shatter into pieces. 

 

Gabriel stepped up and put himself between Sam and the dream version of Lucifer.  The vision shifted as he came closer and gave a sickening smile.  “Sam, you’re safe.  It’s just a dream.”  Gabriel said.  He let the devil get close and then snapped, changing the whole scene from a dingy motel to a peaceful lake and dock next to a campsite.

 

Gabriel turned around and saw Sam almost to the point of hyperventilating on the ground.  “Sam…”  He knelt down and put his hands on Sam’s shoulders.  “Look at me, kiddo.” 

 

Sam gave Gabriel an unsure look before he gave a nod.  He could see the worry in Gabriel’s golden eyes.

 

“It’s just a dream, kiddo…a bad dream.”  He whispered to Sam as he helped the hunter up. 

 

Sam stood up and looked around, a bit unsure of himself.  He took stock of his surroundings.  It was peaceful and serene, like what a dream should be.  No danger, no fear, just a happy place.  “Is this really a dream?”  Sam asked Gabriel, a bit unsure about what was going on.  It didn’t feel like a dream, it felt real.  He felt like Lucifer was coming for him again…but…Gabriel stopped him. 

 

“Yep.  So pull up a chair Samalam, we are going to relax and give you a good night’s sleep.”  Gabriel said as he pulled camp chair over before plopping down in his own. 

 

000

 

Sam woke up slowly the next morning.  Dean and Cas were gone, a note saying they went to breakfast was unread on the nightstand, Gabriel was sitting at the edge of his bed giving him a soft smile. 

 

“Feel better kiddo?”  Gabriel said with a smirk.

 

Sam nodded as he shifted off the bed and headed into the bathroom.  He shut the door quickly and leaned against the sink.  His reflection said it all.  The way there weren’t bags under his eyes, his eyes weren’t glazed over with sleep.  He slept better last night than he had in a long time.  But that didn’t stop the image from flashing in front of his eyes.  That image he feared so much. 

 

Gabriel may have come in his dreams and stopped the end of Lucifer coming and torturing him again…but it didn’t stop the part before it.  It didn’t stop the image that was haunting him. 


	15. Cheering You Up

Sam was physically fine, but mentally, he as utterly exhausted, which made this hunt even worse.  It was a vengeful spirit, tracking down people who cheated on their significant others.  It wasn’t too complicated, but the damn spirit kept jumping locations.  After five days, three more people lost, they finally were able to pin down how it was moving…a few objects that were bought from an antique store. 

 

When the hunt was said and done, the four of them sat at the bar, sipping on some drinks in silence.  Gabriel could tell that it was weighing on everyone, hell, it was weighing on him.  He understood now what it was like to be hunter, to wonder ‘if I was faster, could I have saved them?’  But he also knew that those questions would lead to a dark place in his mind, a place he didn’t want to go, so he tried to pull himself back out.

 

He looked around the table and saw as Dean leaned against the table, Cas watching him with a worn expression on his face.  Sam’s head was down as he stared into his drink.  Gabriel knew he had to do something…he needed to do something to cheer them up, to get them out of the their minds before they were so far down the rabbit hole there was no way out. 

 

“What do you call a snail on a boat?”  Gabriel said quickly, looking over to Sam with a smirk.

 

Sam looked up and shrugged, not really paying attention to the angel. “…a snailor.”  Gabriel spoke the punch line, but no one responded…except for Castiel.

 

“Brother, I believe you said the word incorrectly.  It should be sailor.” 

 

Sam and Dean let out a small chuckle of amusement as Castiel gave his brother an uncertain look.  “Yes…thanks Cas.”  Gabriel rolled his eyes as he set his drink down and got up.  “Alright, I’m going to cheer you all up…but I’m going to have to pull out the big guns…”

 

“Gabe, not right now, okay?”  Sam’s voice was hesitant as he looked over to the angel, silently begging him for no antics.  But all Gabriel did was wag his eyebrows and disappear. 

 

“What is he doing now?”  Dean barked out at Sam.

 

“I don’t know…I’m not a-what the hell is he doing up there?”  Sam said quickly as he looked up to the performance platform.  It was clearly there for live bands to play, but now a lone Gabriel stood as he fiddled with the microphone and talked with someone on stage.

 

“This can’t go well…”  Dean said as he turned in his seat and looked up at the stage.

 

“Hey, everyone!”  Gabriel said cheerfully into the microphone.  All the heads in the bar turned and looked.  A worker at the bar gave a quick introduction, saying how Gabriel was a comedian, to which Sam rolled his eyes, and was here to do an impromptu performance. 

 

Sam groaned as Gabriel started out with his snailor joke again, getting no response.  “Wow…he is going to make an ass of himself…this could be entertaining.”  Dean joked as he took another swig of beer. 

 

A few jokes later, Gabriel looked out to the crowd and shook his head.  “Alright, this apparently is going a bit more effort…DJ!”  He pointed over to the man in the music booth who abruptly ended the song playing as Gabriel gave a flourished bow.  “Ladies and gents…the evolution of dance…And I would know, I was there.” 

 

“Oh, god.”  Sam said as his head fell into his hands and Dean started laughing. 

 

“Dude, he is going to dance on stage like an idiot!” 

 

Gabriel rolled his shoulders as the music began, playing “Hound Dog”.  He gave a couple beats before he started moving his body, his knees wiggling back and forth as he swayed to a couple lines of music.  The song changed into “The Twist” as Gabriel gave a little more motion into his hips.  A couple older patrons gave a little cheer as Sam could only watch mortified…if only these people knew that the man making an idiot of himself was the great and powerful archangel Gabriel…

 

The song changed for a moment and then started into “YMCA” and Gabriel started to do a pelvic thrust, first pointing out into the crowd, straight at Sam as he gave a wink and moved his hand out across the crowd.  Dean turned and gave Sam a funny look.  “I think he’s trying to seduce you…”

 

Sam’s face turned red as he gave a pleading look to the stage…surely this would end soon…right?

 

000

 

Oh…Sam couldn’t have been more wrong.  It was nearing the end…he hoped.  People were laughing and cheering with every change of song by now, and Gabriel did a different dance for each ten second piece of song.  For “Kung Fu Fighting” he mimicked some Kung Fu moves…even though he fell over trying to do a kick and landed on his ass…

 

He recovered quickly enough, and actually pulled off a few good moves.  Like when “Grease Lightning” played and he mimicked the moves from the movie.  Sam had to admit, Gabriel was a pretty awesome dancer.  Then Dean freaking lost it and started cheering when AC/DC came on, just making the angel get more into it as he looked over and saw his friends laughing. 

 

There were some moves Sam didn’t even recognize.  One where his legs were crossed and he just smiled wildly while waving his arms around.  If Sam hadn’t known any better, he would guessed Gabriel had lost his mind, but if this display showed anything…it was that Gabriel had already lost it.  But the whole experience was a hoot, and it got everyone up and moving and laughing and having a good time. 

That was Gabriel’s whole point, to get everyone laughing, to take their mind off the hellacious hunt.  And when he broke out into “Thriller”, doing all of those famous moves and he heard Sam’s laughter billow out, he knew he done good…but he didn’t stop there.  He followed it up with the Oompa Loompa Song, then “Mr. Roboto”…cheers erupted and Sam almost fell out of his chair when Gabriel hit the floor and started doing the worm, seeing how Gabriel got his whole body into it. 

 

Sam even started cheering when “Ice, Ice Baby” came on and Gabriel moved to the music.  Gabriel heard those cheers and decided to up his game a bit…transitioning straight into “Can’t Touch This” and doing the quick moves back and forth to earn more cheers. 

 

The music broke for a split second and Gabriel sent an exaggerated wink towards Sam as he turned around and “Baby Got Back” started playing.  Sam froze and his face went red as Dean slapped his arm and laughed hard.  “Dude, he just called you out!”  But Sam didn’t care, he was trying so hard not to focus on Gabriel on stage, wiggling his butt around to the song.  He was glad when the next one played and Gabriel started up the hilarity again.

 

But his finale, the one he ended on, cutting his whole routine short as he took a deep breath of air, whipping the sweat from his brow…was “Cotton Eyed Joe”.  The crowd cheered as he took a few deep breaths before shifting his shoulders and squaring off, then throwing his feet up in the air in the stylized way of dancing.  Doing little jigs and such until the whole group was cheering when he finally just let his body collapse on the stage. 

 

The bar erupted into cheers as he pulled himself back up and clapped some people as he walked back to the table and plopped down.  “You are ridiculous!”  Sam said as he tried to reign in his laughter.

 

“Did it make you laugh, Moose?”  Gabriel said cheerfully, already knowing the answer.

 

“Yea…”

 

“Then mission accomplished.”  He bumped Sam’s arm and went back to enjoying some happy moments with his favorite little family. 


	16. Target Practice

Everyone was happy to get back to the bunker after that last hunt.  Dean and Cas were quick to head off to their room, saying they wanted to just relax and take it easy…it was obvious that was code for something, which meant Sam needed to steer clear of that hallway for a while.  Gabriel mainly just wandered around, doing little things here and there, which wasn’t too much of an issue. 

 

Except when he started humming or softly signing…songs from his dance routine.  It wouldn’t normally be a problem, but when Sam heard it, his mind would go on loop until it got to one song in particular and the image of Gabriel shaking his little ass up on stage would pop into his mind.  Sam tried to shake it lose…but it wasn’t happening.  He could feel himself getting attached to Gabriel…they had only had one date, he knew he should cool off.

 

So he did the typical hunter thing, and trained.  He found himself in the shooting range, squaring off to the little target and firing off a few rounds.  Thanks to the ear gear, he didn’t hear the little flap of wings signaling Gabriel’s landing.  The angel just watched in silence while Sam shot a barrage of bullets through the paper target. 

 

Sam eventually took the headphones off and moved to grab some more ammo when Gabriel spoke up. “You’re going to shoot at it more?  You hit it every time…” 

 

Sam jumped at the sudden voice and gave Gabriel a soft glare.  “Do you have to do that…sneak up on me?”

 

“Nope…but it’s fun to watch you jump.”  Gabriel said happily as he tossed a gummy bear in his mouth from the large bag sitting on his lap.  “So…why do you keep shooting…you are a great shot!”

 

“I’m a great shot because I practice.”  Sam bounced back quickly.  He came in here to get a moment of peace and quiet, sort out what was going on in his brain, figures Gabriel would pop in.

 

“Oh, it can’t be that hard.”  Gabriel scoffed tossing a gummy bear up high and catching it in his mouth.  When he looked back, Sam was giving him this strange look, as if he couldn’t believe what Gabriel had just said.

 

“You’re shitting me, right?  Have you ever even shot a gun?” 

 

“Nope.  But I bet I could hit the target just like you did!”  Gabriel said defensively. 

 

Sam nodded as he looked down at the bag of treats Gabriel had.  It wasn’t the usual stuff he snapped up.  They happened to drive by an old candy store and Gabriel begged them to stop, claiming that the real stuff tasted better than what he could snap up.  “Fine…I bet you that bag of candy that you don’t hit the target once in six shots.  And if I win, no snapping up anything new the rest of the night.”  Sam challenged.

 

Gabriel straightened up as he looked down to his treats.  He didn’t really want to hand them over, especially didn’t want to go the whole day without candy, but he knew he could do this…why not sweeten the deal?  “Alright…but if I win…I get a kiss.”

 

Sam stiffened at Gabriel’s words, his heart pounding a little bit.  This definitely wasn’t helping him figure out his head right now, but why not take a risk?  “Deal.” 

 

Gabriel was quick to step up to the shooting range.  “How do I load it?” 

 

“Thought it wasn’t that hard?”  Sam tossed out as he showed Gabriel how to load the gun.

 

“Stuff it Moose…I expect one hell of kiss after this.”

 

“But you won’t get it…I’ll be too busy eating that bag of gummy bears.”  Sam enjoyed this little moment of banter as Gabriel focused hard on getting his weapon loaded. 

 

“Better watch out Sammy…I’m locked and loaded.”  He wiggled his eyebrows seductively and Sam just shot him a bitch face.  “Or I guess you could say…I’m handling your piece…” 

 

“Don’t make me shoot you.”  Sam said with a playful tone. 

 

“You know you love it.”  Gabriel went to raise his gun but Sam stopped him, quickly putting on his own gear before getting Gabriel in some.  “Seriously?  I’m an angel!”  He shouted loudly, trying to be heard though the thick headphones. 

 

“Safety first!  Now shoot!  Remember…six shots!”  Sam shouted back as he stood back from Gabriel.  Gabriel squared off and smiled as he pulled the trigger once, but hat smile faded when he didn’t see it pierce the target.  He shook his head and steadied the gun again before firing off another few shots.  He had one bullet left, and no hits yet…

 

“These gummy bears smell really good!”  Sam shouted.  Gabriel grumbled before he did all he could to aim, pointing the barrel right towards the target, and pulling the trigger, but nothing happened. 

 

“This gun is messed up!”  Gabriel said as he clicked the safety and tossed it down.  He turned and saw Sam already eating some of his candy and pouted.  “You cheated.”

 

Sam scoffed and shoved the bag against Gabriel’s chest as he quickly reloaded the gun and raised it up, firing off six more shots, making a little smiley face in the target.  Sam stepped back and looked over to the angel who was pouting. “Show off.”

 

Sam had to admit…Gabriel was…really cute when he pouted.  Gabriel held out the bag of candy as he sighed defeated.  He really didn’t think shooting a gun would be that hard.  “Enjoy…they are delicious.”  He said before stepping away.

 

“I could…teach you, if you want.”  Sam spoke quickly, before the angel could leave.  Gabriel looked up at him curiously, and gave a soft nod.

 

000

 

“Okay.  We will start with the handgun.”  Sam said as he held out a second gun so Gabriel could use his own.  He pointed out all the parts and explained how it worked, how to load it, safety things and such, and Gabriel just took it all in, every word that Sam said.  When he had him all ready, Gabriel squared off to the target again. 

 

“Alright, you want to look right down the barrel.”  Sam said as he put his arms up around Gabriel, holding the gun with him to help steady the angel.  Gabriel tried to focus, but everything was Sam.  Sam’s arms around him, Sam’s scent, Sam’s voice…how was he supposed to hit the-holy shit!  The gun went off and Sam froze.  “Gabriel, are you okay?” 

 

Gabriel froze as he felt Sam’s body press against his.  Damn that kid was built…  “Yep, slip of the finger.”  He brushed off.

 

The session went on like that, neither of them realizing how long they were in there.  Eventually, Gabriel did hit the target, letting him graduate to a bigger gun, the rifle.  Gabriel held it in wonder and smiled at Sam.  “Hey, Sambo…mines bigger.”  He stroked the gun seductively as he nodded towards Sam’s handgun.

 

“Hardly.”  Sam bounced back quickly, making Gabriel’s mouth drop open for a minute. 

 

“Oh…don’t challenge me, Winchester.” 

 

“Not a challenge.”  Sam said with some snark.  “Doesn’t matter how big your gun is if you can’t aim.”  He said teasingly. 

 

“Oh…I’ll show you my aim, Sammyboy…” 

 

000

 

Dean and Cas wandered down the hallway looking for Gabriel and Sam.  “I thought I heard them down here…” Dean said softly as he approached the door to the shooting range.  His hand reached out for the doorknob, but stopped when he heard words drift out from behind the door.

 

“Woah!  You have to push it in gently!”  Sam barked out.

 

“I am! It’s not my fault it’s so tight!”  Gabriel bounced back.

 

Dean’s eyes went wide as he looked to Cas, who gave him a questioning look.  Dean withdrew his hand as bit more drifted out.

 

“Thanks for letting me do this…really Sam, I, uh…I always wondered what it would be like…” 

 

“We can come in here and do it anytime, Gabe.” Sam said affectionately.  “I am actually really enjoying this.”

 

Dean made a gaging noise as he grabbed Cas and pulled him away, leaving the second hunter/angel pair alone in the shooting range. 

 

“I think I almost got it in!”  Gabriel said excitedly, making Dean move faster.

 

“Alright…let me see.”  Sam looked over to the gun Gabriel was cleaning to see he had the cleaning brush perfectly in the chamber, cleaning out any residue.  “Good job!”  He said softly as he turned his attention back to his own gun.  “Now just move it around and in and out a couple times to make sure you hit everything.” 

 

“You got it…you know…if someone over heard this conversation…you know what they would think?”  Gabriel gave Sam a look and a wink, making Sam roll his eyes as he tossed some more gummy bears into his mouth, even offering some up to Gabriel, who shook his head.  “Deal is a deal.” 

 

“Yea, but I want to share.”  Sam said softly.  He chuckled as Gabriel smiled and grabbed a handful.  He and Gabriel got back to cleaning the guns they had used that day, both happy to have had a little time for just the two of them.


	17. Valentine's Day

Valentine’s Day.  A day for lovers and couples to do things together, fawn over each other, and make googly eyes.  Case and point.  Gabriel looked over and saw Dean with his arm around Cas, them having a whispered conversation as they discussed their little trip tomorrow.  Yea…they were taking a little couples trip for the big day.  Gabriel was happy for Castiel, he really was, but seeing that happiness and them planning made him thing…should I get anything for Sam?

 

Across the bunker, Sam was thinking the same thing…was he supposed to get Gabriel anything?  They weren’t dating, they had only been on one date…but was that enough to warrant a gift?  They both spent all day thinking about it, but Sam came to the conclusion that he shouldn’t do anything…Gabriel on the other hand, thought he should.

 

000

 

Dean and Cas left early that next morning, leaving the bunker before the sun was even up as Cas flew them away to some private location where they could spend time alone.  Gabriel sat around and waited for Sam to rise.  He knew that tall, handsome hunter would appear eventually, he couldn’t function without coffee.  So Gabriel set up post in the kitchen, guarding the drink, using it as a lure to get his Moose out in the open.

 

Sam woke up around his usual time and scuffled down the hallway, running his hands through his hair as he let out a loud yawn.  He turned the corner into the kitchen, hell bent on one thing alone…coffee.  But when he turned the corner, he stopped and gave Gabriel a strange look as he shifted in his spot. 

 

“Uh…Gabe…what’s this?” He motioned to the table where there was an amazing arrangement of chocolate covered fruits, two cups of coffee with two chocolate spoons next to them, and a sealed envelope. 

 

Gabriel looked up and smiled.  “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sammykins!”  He motioned to the table and smiled.  “I know we aren’t a couple…”  He said a muffled ‘yet’ before continuing.  “But I figured if Dean and Cassie were having a day off, we could have a good time too.” 

 

Gabriel pulled out a chair and scooted one of the cups of coffee over as Sam sat down.  “Got us some chocolate covered fruit, the best of both our worlds…happy compromise.”  Gabriel grabbed up his chocolate spoon and stirred his drink and let it melt. 

 

Sam was still a bit unsure of himself as he looked over to Gabriel.  He was a swirl of emotions.  Part of him was happy to have some time to chill with Gabriel, but the other part felt pressured since it was the holiday for couples.  He stirred his own spoon in the coffee before bringing it up for a sip.  “Wow!  This is amazing!  Where did you get this?” 

 

“Columbia.”  Gabriel said off-handedly.  “Fruit’s from Costa Rica, took it to Belgium for the chocolate coating.”  He sighed happily as he took a bite of chocolate covered pineapple. 

 

“You…did all of this for me?” 

 

“Not that big of a deal…only took a few minutes.”

 

Sam chuckled and shook his head.  He relaxed and enjoyed the delicious coffee and breakfast before he turned his attention to the card.  Gabriel gave him a nod and he opened it up to see a dorky Valentine’s Day card inside with an angel on it.  “Really?”  He couldn’t believe the tackiness of the little angel on the card, but when he opened it up, he was met with five little golden pieces of paper. 

 

Each paper had a title and a description under it, each one with a border that said ‘Valentine’s Coupon’.  He chuckled as he read through each one.  The first one was “Trickster’s Apprentice”: Redeem to carry out a prank of your choice alongside the greatest Trickster in existence.

 

“Tooting your own horn there?”  Sam said with a chuckle, making Gabriel roll his eyes. 

 

The second one was “Date Night”: Redeem for a date at the location of your choice.  Anywhere in the world, please try to be specific.  Gabriel smiled as he saw Sam’s eyes go wide, probably remembering their first date in Venice.  He made that one hoping Sam would give him an idea on whether or not he would want to go on another date soon, but Sam just smiled and flipped to the next card.

 

The next one was “Day Off”: Redeem and your favorite angel will ensure that nothing bothers or disturbs you for the day.  “Hmm…this could be nice.  How are you going to get Cas to play along?”  Sam joked with a chuckle, giving Gabriel a soft smile as he feigned hurt.   

 

“Ooh!  This one I will definitely use!”  Sam was excited as he read “Hunter Extraordinaire”: Redeem to have the monster taken out for a hunt, so you don’t have to deal with it. 

 

“Thought you would like that one.”  Gabriel said as he dug into some more fruit. 

 

The final one was “I Dream of Genie”: Redeem for one wish to come true.  Ask for anything you want. 

 

Sam smiled as he set them down and looked up to Gabriel.  “Wow, this is…thank you.”  He shifted in his seat when Gabriel gave him a wink.  “I feel bad, I didn’t get you anything… We aren’t dating, so I figured-.”

 

“Stop right there.”  Gabriel waved his hands.  “Not pressuring you, Sam.  Just wanted to celebrate.  Haven’t had someone to celebrate with in…longer than I care to admit.  Just enjoy…as friends?”  Gabriel put on a tight smile.  He wanted to be more, so much more to Sam…but he would take it slow, at a snail’s pace even, if it meant he got to be with Sam.

 

“Thanks.  That means a lot to me.”  Sam said as he took some fruit and put it on his plate, happy to spend the day relaxing. 


	18. Recurring Nightmare

 

“Sammy…”  Gabriel sighed as he wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist.  He gave soft kisses on Sam’s chest, making Sam smile.  Gabriel looked up and gave him a wink before grabbing his hand and leading him down the hallway to their bedroom.

 

Sam could only smile, loving the feeling of Gabriel’s hand in his as the angel kept looking up and over his shoulder with a happy smile.  “I like your smile.”  Sam said as he gave Gabriel’s arm a swift tug, pulling the angel into him and capturing his lips with his own.  He reached down and ran his hand through Gabriel’s hair, gripping the back of his neck and pulling him closer, making the angel chuckle.

 

“Someone’s excited.”  Gabriel said, giving a little squeak when Sam reached down and lifted him up into his arms.  Gabriel was quick to wrap himself around his moose, giving him a seductive look.

 

“You have no idea.”  Sam carried Gabriel down the hall as the angel laid soft kisses on his neck.  Sam happily sighed as he walked into their room and dropped Gabriel down on the bed, making him bounce as he landed. 

 

“Don’t forget the door…don’t want Dean-o to bitch.”  Gabriel said quickly before Sam captured his lips again.

 

Sam let out a groan of mild irritation, but gave Gabriel another soft kiss before pushing himself up and walking over to the door.  It only took a moment, to take the five steps over and shut the door…but in those few moments, something shifted.  Sam could feel it, in the way his nerves went crazy, goosebumps appeared on his skin…something was wrong.

 

“Always so perceptive.”  A voice came from behind him. 

 

Sam’s heart started to pound as he quickly shut his eyes and squeezed his hand.  “You’re not real.  You’re not real.” 

 

“Oh, but I am, Sam.”  That voice, that terrifying voice of Lucifer, sounded behind him.  Sam could hear him moving around before he let out a soft chuckle.  “You should know better than to feel for someone Sam…it’s a death sentence.” 

 

Sam’s eyes flew open and he began to shake.  “Gabriel?” 

 

He turned slowly and the scene changed.  The familiar walls of his home in the bunker fell away, the pleasant air turned stale as he saw the patterned walls of a familiar building took form.  Sam began to panic.  This can’t be real, this can’t be-

 

His eyes fell onto a sight and tears fell from his eyes.  “No…no!”  Sam fell to his knees as he sobbed.  This couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be real.  He shifted and put his hand on Gabriel’s cold face.  His gold eyes were no longer shining, filled with joy and life.  They were just empty.  A look of pain and terror was etched onto his face as he stared out into the darkness. 

 

Sam shifted and put his hand to the floor, running his fingers over the scorched marks on the ground from his wings.  He looked down and saw the wound from the angel blade, the one Lucifer stabbed him with.

 

“I’m so sorry…Gabe…I’m-I’m s-sorry.”  He said as he lifted the man’s body into his arms.  “It’s all my fault.”  Sam sobbed. 

 

It happened to everyone he loved, Jess, his mother, everyone.  Even Dean had died before.  Everyone he ever loved was doomed to die.  He killed Gabriel, he killed him because he had feelings for him.  It was his fault. 

 

Sam pulled Gabriel’s body close and prayed.  “Please, don’t be dead…please…”

 

Sam’s eyes flew open and he gasped in air as he sat up.  It took a few moments for him to realize he was safely tucked away in his bed in the bunker.  No Lucifer, no motel…it was…a dream.  Sam felt some panic bubble up.  What if it wasn’t a dream?  What if…

 

He quickly got up and moved out of his room, he didn’t even bother to check what time it was, and frankly, he didn’t care.  His bare feet moved him quickly almost at a jog as he stepped out of the hallway and towards the library…no… he turned and tried the gun range…nope…

 

It had to be a dream, it had to be.  Please, let it be a dream…let it be a-

 

Sam took a deep breath as he stepped into the kitchen and saw Gabriel sitting there doing a sodoku puzzle.  Gabriel looked up and gave him a happy smile.  “Hey, Sammykins!  What are you doing up so early?”

 

Sam took a deep breath and chuckled.  “I, uh…I think you gave me too much chocolate yesterday.”  Sam defended.  He wouldn’t tell Gabriel the truth…he couldn’t.  Because if he let Gabriel in, that nightmare may come true. 

 

“Well, it was Valentine’s Day, you’re supposed to gorge on chocolate!”  Gabriel defended as he snapped up a large cup of coffee for Sam. 

 

“Thanks…”  Sam sat down next to the angel and sipped his coffee. 

 

“Anything else botherin’ you kiddo?”  Gabriel gave him worried glance.  He had noticed the air of relief when Sam saw him…but he couldn’t understand why.  Something was up with Sam…and he wanted to figure out what. 


	19. Story Time with the Moose

Sam was just throwing negative vibes every which way.  Gabriel could sense it, Castiel could sense, hell Dean could sense it.  But anytime one of them asked him what was up, he just snapped ‘nothing’ and clammed up for an hour.  Dean and Cas resigned to leave him alone, but Gabriel couldn’t do that.  He knew something was on Sam’s mind, and he couldn’t just let him suffer in silence. 

 

“Sam-I-am…I’m bored.”  The angel whined as he propped his chin up on the seat, looking up to Sam with a bored look mixed with the best puppy eyes he could muster. 

 

“We’re almost there…”  He said softly giving Gabriel a tight smile. 

 

Gabriel went to say more, but Dean interrupted.  “So…what do we have for this hunt?” 

 

If looks could kill, Dean’s head would have exploded.  Gabriel was cranky as it was, probably picking up some of those sour vibes from his Moose, but the worst of it was Dean was just ignoring the signs. 

 

Gabriel leaned back against his seat as Sam went on his little nerd talk.  People disappearing…blah blah blah…some rare flower found by the bodies… blah blah…wait.  Gabriel sat up straight, his eyes going wide.  “Is the flower white with a little pink on the inside?” 

 

Sam slowly turned, giving Gabriel a look.  “How did you know that?”

 

“It’s a pagan god…”  Gabriel leaned over the seat and stared down at the file folder Sam was holding.  “Yep…looks like sacrifices to someone…uh…oh crap…”  He started snapping his fingers, trying to think of the name.  “I know this…”

 

“You forgot the name of the god?”  Dean said, clearly judging. 

 

“Do you know how many of us there are?  Back off.”  Gabriel sighed as he gave Sam an apologetic look, his golden eyes asking for forgiveness for his little failure. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.  We can always figure it out, do some research.” 

 

000

 

“Dean’s an ass.”  Gabriel grumbled as he flipped through the book, looking down at different pictures and text about deities he had met in the past.  Sam just grunted in response as he typed away on his computer.  Just because Gabriel didn’t remember the gods name didn’t mean he should be forced to do research duty!  Yea…he got some alone time with Sam, but how was it fair that Dean and Cas got to go to a bar and they had to stay here?  Besides, this ‘alone time’ wasn’t anything.  Sam was so engrossed in his computer that Gabriel could have dressed in drag and put on a show and Sam wouldn’t have even noticed…

 

“They are looking for local leads.”  Sam said softly.

 

“Oh…did I say that out loud?”  Sam just nodded and Gabriel sighed, and blushed a little, as he turned back to his book.  Ugh, watching paint dry was better than this. 

 

“I think I found it.  Cris…crishikina?  Crishikanana?”  Sam stumbled over the name a couple times before just turning the computer around and showing Gabriel. 

 

“Hey, that’s it!  We are free!” Gabriel threw his hands up in victory, and snapped.  The books and computer flew away to the bed as some food appeared before him.  A salad with grilled chicken for Sam, and an ice cream sundae for him. 

 

“Thanks!”  Sam took a bite of his food, looking over at the angel who was already digging into his sweet concoction.  He had to chuckle at how childlike Gabriel was sometimes, especially now.  “Dude, you got ice cream in your hair.” 

 

Gabriel shrugged, leaving Sam to reach over and wipe it out.  “Hey…don’t mother me.”  He said as he pushed Sam’s hand away.

 

Sam couldn’t help the big smile that graced his face.  Gabriel really was amazing.  An archangel who has seen the world, experienced so much, hell, he was even the god Loki!  Loki… “Hey, Gabe?  I always wondered…how accurate is the lore?”

 

Gabriel froze mid-bite, giving Sam a strange look.  “Excuse me?” 

 

“I mean…”  Sam shifted in his seat as he spoke.  Maybe this was a sore subject for Gabriel?  “The lore on Loki…did you really do all that?” 

 

Gabriel’s heart fluttered for a moment.  The way Sam was looking at him, like he had made the world himself.  Sam was always so curious, what could hurt by telling a few stories, especially if it pulled Sam out of his funk.  “I’ll tell you what.  A story for a story.  I tell you one, you tell me one, deal?”

 

“Deal.”  Sam said as he sat back in his chair.

 

000

 

Sam couldn’t breathe.  He was hunched over as he laughed, trying to pull in air.  So was Gabriel.  “And…and then…Thor gets up!  He looks over at me and goes “BROTHER!!! THOU SHALL PAY!!!”  So I snapped my fingers and buried him in coins!” 

 

“You didn’t!” 

 

“I did!  And then I shouted…Is that enough?!” 

 

Gabriel enjoyed sharing these memories with Sam, it was like he got to be a different person with his favorite Moose.  The way Sam’s laugh echoed throughout the room, full and light.  How those damn dimples teased Gabriel, making him want to just kiss the heck out of the hunter.  It had been a couple hours of sharing stories, Gabriel snapping up snacks and such as they talked.  He was loving it, having this private moment with Sam. 

 

“So Sammy-bear.  It’s your turn…” 

 

Sam had to regain his composure.  When Gabriel told stories, he told some amazing stories.  “Well…I don’t think I can top that one.” 

 

“No one tops me, Samsquatch…but, if anyone could…it would be you.”  Gabriel gave Sam a wink, making the man turn his head away as his smile drifted away.  “Sam?”

 

“It’s nothing…uh.  Story…let’s see.” 

 

Gabriel reached out and grabbed Sam’s hand in his.  It was hot, his skin smooth to the touch with a bit of callousness from hunting.  “Sam.  Something’s on your mind, I can tell.  What’s up?” 

 

Sam looked into Gabriel’s eyes.  He wanted to tell him everything.  He wanted to tell him that he was falling hard for the angel, that he wanted to be with him, but he couldn’t because of the nightmares and the inevitability.  That was it.  He couldn’t say anything, because if he did, Gabriel would get hurt…  “It’s nothing.” 

 

“Bullshit.” 

 

Sam went to say something, but it got cut off as Dean pushed the door open and stomped in.  “We need to move.  Two more people have gone missing.” 


	20. The Human Way

_Fuck me twelve ways from Tuesday_ , Gabriel thought to himself as he looked up sadly to Sam.  This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, not in the slightest.  Sam had found this fancy trap to keep the Pagan God in check while they ganked her…it was supposed to pull her in and trap her.  Gabriel couldn’t be too mad, how was Sam supposed to know that it would latch onto the closest Pagan God and force it into the trap…and how was he supposed to know it would shut down Gabriel’s grace for a few days?

 

“Gabe, I am so-.”

 

“No worries, Sammy…just, can we stop somewhere?  I’m starving!”  Gabriel whined as he leaned back into his seat in Baby.  “How do you deal with this, it is so bad!”  He cried out as he rubbed his stomach.  He could feel the muscles tightening and unwinding over and over again as it tried to digest. 

 

“Yea, we will stop somewhere…”  Dean mumbled as he glanced in the rearview mirror at Castiel.  “Are you sure you can’t do anything?”

 

“No.  This is too much for my power.”  Castiel turned to Gabriel and gave him a sorrow-filled look.  “I am sorry, brother.”

 

“It’s okay…” 

 

000

 

It had been two days since that night and Gabriel was still, for all meaning of the word, human.  And based on what Sam had just walked in on, he wasn’t adjusting well. 

 

“Dude!  Are you alright?!”  Sam was quick to step into the bathroom and kneel down by the tub where a pouting Gabriel sat, wrapped up in the shower curtain. 

 

“I fell…”  Gabriel grumbled, his face tinging a bit pink, as he rubbed his elbow.  “Stupid showers, stupid water, stupid human hygiene.”  He growled as he looked up to Sam.

 

Sam didn’t know whether to laugh or cry that Gabriel, the archangel, had been fell by a shower.  On one hand, he would have to remember this for later as blackmail, but on the other…it was killing him on the inside to see Gabriel look so defeated. 

 

“Come on, let’s get you dressed and check out that arm.”  Sam offered a hand and helped Gabriel to his feet.  It took a few tries, as Gabriel didn’t understand that when using shampoo you only use a small amount, so the entire floor of the tub was slick with suds.  It was a miracle he didn’t break his neck…

 

It took some time, but Gabriel managed to get dressed.  Sam was adamant about turning his back to give him some privacy.  But that didn’t stop Gabriel from having to ask for help with his shirt. His elbow was swollen, probably sprained, and it was hard to move.

 

Sam nodded as Gabriel asked for help, pushing himself up from his spot on the couch and then…woah…

 

Sam wasn’t one to gawk, but still, he had to admit, Gabriel looked…wow…  His hair was still damp from his shower, and the light from the room made Gabriel’s skin seem almost golden.  He looked him up and down, noticing little details, a freckle here, a dimple there…how his pants hung low on his-

 

“See something you like, Sam-I-am?  I could model for you?  Paint me like one of your French girls?”  Gabriel joked with a wink, sending Sam’s head reeling.

 

“If you are well enough to joke, you should be able to put your shirt on without help.”  Sam deadpanned, throwing Gabriel’s shirt at him.  The angel tried to catch it, but let out a yelp of pain when his shoulder tried to bend. 

 

Sam sighed as he made his way over.  “Fine, but keep your damn mouth shut.”  Sam growled out as he lifted the shirt up and started to work Gabriel into it.  It took a few tries, a few curses, and even more pain, but they managed.

 

“Thanks, Sam.  I appreciate it.”  Gabriel spoke seriously as he looked up to Sam, not realizing just how close his friendly giant was.  He could just lean forward just a bit and he could be pressed against him.  How did he get this close?

 

Sam was wondering the same thing, but also wondering something different.  Why wasn’t he moving away?  And why…  Before his mind could even think about it, he leaned forward and down, his eyes locking onto Gabriel’s honey eyes.  Sam’s mind was blank as he leaned forward, not registering his own movements until Gabriel matched them, leaning up towards him, his eyes half lidded.

 

Just as they were about to reach, Sam’s mind flashed to his dream, that horrible dream.  He saw Gabirel laid out on the floor, the silver blade, that mad man’s face.  He jerked away on reflex and took a few steps back in a retreat.  He couldn’t do this…he couldn’t…could he? 

 

Gabriel felt Sam jerk away and just looked at him curiously.  He could see the lines of worry stretch across that gorgeous face, his eye brows furrow together.  Why did Sam pull away?  He could almost feel the want pouring off the kid, so why?  Why?!

 

Gabriel went to reach out, decided to take that step to reach out to his moose, but it wasn’t destined to be.  He could hear the Impala pull up and he knew there was no time.  He would have trouble enough getting Sam to open up on a regular day, but with Dean and Cas around, it wouldn’t happen.  

 

It would have to wait. 

 

And wait it did, for another few days until his grace had returned, and then even later afterwards as a bigger storm had come to their little group. 


	21. Relationship Master

Sam just sat in the kitchen staring at his coffee as he thought of the yesterday.  Damn, that was only yesterday! He sighed as he thought back to Gabriel being so helpless without his grace, how he needed help with everything, how he almost-

 

No!  He needed to stop thinking about it!  Sam rubbed his head as he heard some footsteps coming down the hall.  Chuck, let that be Dean, please, please, please…

 

“Hey, Samich!”

 

Sam sighed as he looked up to the now fully grace-filled angel.  “Hey, Gabe.”  He deadpanned before taking a drink of his coffee.

 

“Wow…You’re a ray of Samshine today, aren’t ya?”  Gabriel joked as he snapped his fingers, snapping up an elaborate breakfast.  He had been doing that since he finally got his grace back, snapping things into existence, flying around everywhere…

 

“Here, Sammy boy!  Have some waffles!”  Gabriel held out a plate of chocolate chip waffles with a sickening amount of syrup on it.  It made Sam’s stomach churn, so he just shook his head.  “Sam?  You alright?  I mean…if it’s…about-.”

 

“I SAID I WAS SORRY!”

 

Dean’s voice echoed down the hallway, effectively stopping all the conversation between Sam and Gabriel.

 

“I don’t care what you said, Dean!  You obviously didn’t mean it as it keeps happening!” 

 

Sam and Gabriel shared a look of worry with each other.  It wasn’t like those two to argue like this.  But as Sam and Gabriel sat in silence, they saw Castiel storm past, Dean hot on his heals as the argument continued.

 

000

 

The argument continued for about an hour and a half.  Unfortunately, nothing was sacred or neutral ground, so in order to avoid the conflict, they took up refuge in Sam’s room.  They waited it out, Sam reading and Gabriel playing on Sam’s computer until the silence echoed throughout the bunker.

 

“Sam…Sam I think we are in the clear…”  Gabriel whispered to the hunter. 

 

“Yea, but I’m gonna stay in here until dinner, just to be safe.”  Sam answered without even looking up from his book. 

 

Gabriel gave him an unimpressed look before glancing towards the door.  In the back of his mind, he worried for his little brother.  Cas wasn’t the most confrontational creature, but he seemed really upset.  Dean must have done something pretty big to get him that worked up.

 

Gabriel sighed as he poked he slowly turned the handle to the door to poke his head out.  He looked down the hallway both ways before sneaking out.  He made it a little ways down the hallway before he spotted Cas sitting in Dean’s room.  The angel looked so lost. 

 

“Cas?  You alright?”  Gabriel asked as he poked his head into the doorway. 

 

Castiel just looked up and nodded before he looked back down at his hands.  He seemed to fiddle with his hands before looking nervously up to the archangel.  “Does it bother you?”

 

Gabriel gave him a little grin as he walked in and sat next to him.  “Does what bother me?” 

 

“The flirting.”  Castiel spoke the word with a venom in his voice, as if the very word was making him feel pain.

 

“Flirting?  Was that what earlier was about?”

 

Castiel just nodded as he straightened his tie.  “Dean tends to use flirtation to achieve information on cases.  I don’t like it.” 

 

“Ahh….”  Gabriel had to hold back a chuckle at this.   Oh, sweet, innocent little Castiel.  “I’m sorry, bro.  But you have nothing to be jealous about, Dean adores you!” 

 

“I’m not jealous!” 

 

“Sure you’re not.  That’s why you and pretty boy had such a big argument earlier.”  Gabriel said as he snapped up a chocolate bar.

 

Castiel seemed to think on that for a bit, just staring ahead at the wall while he thought.  “Dean flirts to get information.  I don’t know why he can’t use a different method.” 

 

“Have you talked to him about it?”  Gabriel tossed out.  Man, he really wasn’t meant to be a therapist. 

 

“I have, but I can’t seem to make him understand.”  Castiel’s voice had dipped low, the uncertainty and worry in his voice was clear.  “How…how do I make him understand?”  His blue eyes looked up and locked onto golden ones, searching for an answer that Gabriel just couldn’t give.

 

Gabriel wished he had the answer, but all he knew was tricks…maybe… “Come with me, Cassy.” 

 

000

 

“Hey, Deano.”  Gabriel said suddenly, making Dean jerk and bang his head against the underside of Baby. 

 

“Damnit!  What do you want, asshole?!” 

 

“Hey, now!  No need to take your anger out on me!”  Gabriel held his hands up as if to surrender, moving forward slowly.  “Heard you and little bird get into a fight, nasty one it was.”

 

“Keep your nose out of my life, Gabe.”  Dean grumbled as he wiped the grease from his hands.  He tried to hide his face in his work, but Gabriel could see the hurt in his eyes.

 

“Cas seems pretty pissed you have been flirting.” 

 

“I wasn’t flirting!”  Dean immediately jumped into the defensive, just as he had earlier with his argument with his own angel.  “Damn it!  Sometimes I can’t avoid it.  It is either flirt with someone or someone dies!  I tried explaining that to Cas and he just…he doesn’t get it.”  Dean was deflating.  It had been the same argument now so many times, and this one had gotten so out of hand…

 

“What’s really bothering you, Dean?  Cause something tells me that while Cas is upset about the fake flirting, something else has you up in knots.” 

 

“You’re not my shrink.”  Dean growled as he shoved past Gabriel, but he didn’t get far as the angel gripped his arm tight. 

 

“Thank Dad, cause you boys are right fucked up you are…but that doesn’t stop the fact that you hurt my baby brother, and I want to know why.”  Gabriel’s words were even and flat, but Dean could hear the threat in them.  This was the big brother speech, and Gabriel didn’t have to tell Dean what would happen if he hurt his brother again. 

 

“I don’t want to hurt Cas, you know that.”

 

“But you do anyway.”

 

“I don’t!  I…I don’t understand why he just doesn’t trust me!” 

 

Gabriel released his hold on Dean and stayed silent, internally grinning as Dean went on a rant.

 

“I mean, Sam has to do it too!  It’s part of the job.  Sometimes we intimidate, sometimes we fake friends, and sometimes we flirt.  It doesn’t happen often, and I hate doing it, but there it is.  I just don’t understand why Cas can’t realize I don’t mean it, that I ain’t going nowhere!  Does he really not trust me and thinks I’ll just up and leave him with every other person?!  Does he think that low of me?!” 

 

Gabriel let his grin break through his stone illusion of uncaring.  Dean caught on and gave him a look as Gabriel pushed himself up from the chair he sat in and began to walk away.  “There it is…next time, just talk it out like a normal couple, okay?”  Gabriel got to the door and could hear Dean mumble as he spotted Castiel standing in his way.

 

“Thank you, brother.”

 

“Anytime, Cassy.  Anytime.”  Gabriel patted his brother on the back as he walked back into the bunker from the garage.  He felt proud that he could help in his own way.  Those two were perfect for each other, they just needed a bit of divine intervention.

 

“That was real nice of you.”  Gabriel turned his head around quick to see Sam leaning against the wall, probably having listened in on everything that was said.  “Thanks.”  Sam gave him a soft smile before walking away and back down to his room. 

 

 _Well_ , Gabriel thought, _who would have guessed playing matchmaking therapist would earn me brownie points?_


	22. Hunter Extraordinaire

Sam couldn’t help but smile as he saw Dean and Cas walk in, hand-in-hand, smiles on their faces.  He nudged Gabriel, regretting it once he felt some syrup stick to his shirt.  “Thanks…”  He offered awkwardly before getting up to change. 

 

“Sorry bout that!  I get excited sometimes!”  Gabriel called after the tall moose as he walked down the hall.  “So, how are our love birds?  Finally nesting again?!”

 

Sam chuckled as he heard a loud smack followed by grumbles from Gabriel.  How the angel woke up so full of energy…oh wait, he didn’t sleep…so he was always full of energy…wasn’t that against one of the natural laws or something?  Where did he get that energy?

 

Sam put it from his mind as he slowly changed, enjoying the calm morning before heading out for a hunt.  Honestly, he expected Dean wanted to take a few days off after his argument with Cas, but instead he just jumped right back into hunting. 

 

It wasn’t right, Sam thought, they should be able to take a couple days off and just…be a couple.  Why did the hunting have to get in the way of that?  How many times did they want to spend time together and couldn’t because of “work”? 

 

It always came into Sam’s mind, every now and then, but today it seemed to throb in his mind, pushing against all other thoughts until it was all that consumed him.  Those two deserved a night off…and he was going to give it to them…somehow.

 

Maybe he could call someone else in to help him and Gabriel instead.  But then, who did he hate enough to subject them through the whirlwind that was Gabriel?  Also, who was patient enough that they wouldn’t try to shoot him.

 

So yea, that plan wasn’t going to work. 

 

But maybe he could do something else?  Maybe…  His eyes caught something sitting on his nightstand, five little slips of paper with a fancy Valentine’s boarder. 

 

“Hmmm…”

 

000

 

Sam waited until they got to the motel and started settling in before he approached Gabriel, and when he did, he wasn’t sure what to do.  “Uh…Gabe?” 

 

“What’s up Samich?  Need your antler’s polished?”  Gabriel grinned up to him from his relaxed posture on the couch, ignoring Dean as he kept asking the angel to get his feet off his bag.  Dean made some idle threat as Sam quickly pushed the small card out to Gabriel, fidgeting nervously for some reason.

 

And he couldn’t figure out why he was so nervous.  Gabriel gifted him the damn coupons, why shouldn’t he use them? 

 

“Hunter Extraordinaire?”  Gabriel said with a grin.  “You sure, Sam?”

 

Sam nodded and looked to Dean, who was equal parts annoyed and curious.  “Yea, they deserve some time to themselves.  I figured, take care of the hunt, you can I can give them some space for the next couple nights…you know?”

 

Gabriel raised his hand up.  “Your wish is my command!”  And with a snap he was gone.

 

000

 

Dean was shocked when Sam explained what had just happened.  Granted, he then doubled over in laughter when he realized that Sam redeemed his Valentine’s coupon.  “Aww, he made you love coupons.” 

 

Dean was an ass. 

 

So here Sam was now, relaxing on a swing, Gabriel sitting in the one next to him, swinging his legs in the air.  He hadn’t really thought about where he and Gabriel would go to give Dean and Cas space, so they just went to the park.  Gabriel offered to snap them somewhere, but after all the work he did taking out the vampire nest, he really couldn’t ask much more.  But sitting here so awkwardly-

 

“TEETER TOTTERS!” Gabriel screamed before he took off at a run.  He looked like a kid, almost giggling as he got on one side of the playground equipment and bounced in place.  “Come on Sam, please?!” 

 

Sam just chuckled and nodded before pushing himself out of the swing and walked over to the other spot.  Gabriel of course gripped he was walking too slow, which only made him drag his feet more just to tease him.  But then he got to it and crawled on and pushed up to send Gabriel down…but…

 

“My feet still reach the ground!”  Sam started laughing as Gabriel pushed up and saw his short legs wiggling in the air. 

 

“Come on, Sam!  Kick up!”  Gabriel said with a laugh as well, enjoying how Sam was curled over the bar of his seat in laughter. 

 

And it went on like that, making short jokes, tall jokes, stupid jokes, and just so much laughter as they teetered and tottered away.  But it was that moment that sparked something in Sam, it took his otherwise serious demeanor and threw it out the window.  And just like Gabriel did earlier, he acted like a kid again.

 

They swung on the tire swing, jumped from the regular swings, hung from the monkey bars, did the spinning wheel.  Granted, that one got a little dangerous when Gabriel used his mojo to make it go extra fast…they broke some of the bolts off because of the force of the spin. 

 

“Slides!  Come on! I haven’t gone down a slide in so long!”  Sam said as they climbed up the stairs of the tallest slide there.  His mind was in a battle, but he didn’t care.  Part of it was saying, I bet if you asked Gabriel he would give you a grace push and you would go down faster, and the other part was thanking all the angels in heaven there were no other families there at the time. 

 

Sam slid down and stumbled over his long legs at the bottom, but couldn’t contain his grin.  He honestly couldn’t even remember going to a park and doing things like this, not even with Dean.  It was special, it was fun, and he knew he would never forget it.  This was one of the best days, even thought it was so simple, of his life. 

 

“Gabe, thanks.  I-.”

 

“You call that a slide, Moose?!  This is a slide!”  Sam looked over and spotted Gabriel waving from atop a spiral slide that was enclosed.  “Watch this!”  And in Gabriel went.

 

Sam had to shake his head at Gabriel’s playful competitiveness as he walked over, watching for Gabriel to come stumbling out the bottom.  He reached the end of the slide and leaned against it…and waited…and waited…and…what the hell?

 

“Gabriel?”  Sam shouted up.  “You coming down?”

 

“Uh…So…Houston, we have a problem!” 

 

Sam just stood there, trying to fight the smile.  It couldn’t be…it couldn’t.

 

“I’m stuck.”

 

Sam doubled over in laughter as Gabriel started shouting curses at him.  “You, the trickster, the big bad archangel, got bested by a slide!”  Oh, he couldn’t wait to tell Dean this!

 

“Sam, seriously.  I can’t get out.”  Gabriel’s voice seemed nervous.  “And my hands are stuck, I can’t snap!  Get some butter!”  He cried out.

 

“Hold on…”  Sam crawled in the base of the slide and started making his way up.  He only had to go around one little twist before he saw Gabriel’s head.  “Seriously?  You went down backwards?”

 

“Hey, YOLO.”

 

It took few tugs, a few curses, lots of laughing, but Sam still hadn’t gotten him out yet.  “We may actually have to call someone.”  Sam said with a smirk.  “I still can’t believe you got stuck.  Hang on, maybe if I…”

 

Sam reached up to grab Gabriel’s arm, trying to get a good pull in, but he slipped and knocked heads with Gabriel.  “You alright, Moose?” 

 

“Yea…”  He propped up on his elbows and looked down at Gabriel.  The angel’s face was flushed red, from the blood rush of being partially upside down.  His hair was all disheveled…he looked…cute…almost sexy. 

 

“Moose?” 

 

Sam felt the pull, the tug on his heart.  His mind told him not to, don’t go there…don’t…but… He pushed all thoughts from his mind as he leaned down.  This was Gabriel, not the trickster or an archangel, just Gabriel.  Gabriel who makes him laugh, does everything he can think to make his and Dean’s life better, who is such a great friend and brother…

 

Sam didn’t hesitate this time.  He leaned down the rest of the way and pressed his lips against Gabriel’s.  It was a bit awkward, not only because of the suddenness and the positioning, but neither of them cared.  It was perfect. 

 

Sam brought a hand up and cradled Gabriel’s head gently as he deepened the kiss, only pulling back for just a moment to take a breath. 

 

“Sam…”  Gabriel said with a wonder-filled voice.  His eyes were glazed over, as he tried to follow Sam up, not wanting the kiss to end. 

 

Sam just smiled and leaned back down.

 

“Hello?  Is everything okay in there?”  A woman called out, having stopped seeing a grown man’s legs sticking out the end of the slide. 

 

Sam and Gabriel just looked at each other for a moment before Sam began to scramble back.  “Uh, yea…my…friend is stuck.” 

 

“Oh my!”

 

000

 

The Fire Department had to get involved, but they managed to get Gabriel out.  Sam could only sit back and enjoy as the fire chief chastised Gabriel, saying how he needed to act his own age.  Of course, that guy didn’t know that Gabriel was thousands of years old, technically. 

 

But after the chaos was over, they just walked back to the hotel together. 

 

“Sam?”  Gabriel asked as they neared the door.  “I’m glad you redeemed that coupon.”

 

“Me too.”  Gabriel could hear the timidness in Sam’s voice.  He could almost see the fun-loving side of him slip away, the side that kissed him, and get replaced by the logical hunter.  Gabriel knew that Sam was overthinking it, over analyzing it. 

 

So, right before they reached the door, Gabriel made a decision.  He reached forward and pulled Sam down for a quick kiss, smiling up at him as he stepped away.  “Don’t over think it…there is no pressure, okay?  So don’t bust your brain.”  And with that, Gabriel walked in, leaving a stunned Sam in the doorway. 


	23. Accidents Happen

_There is a local hunt, a days drive away.  We could leave now and get there just in time to – kiss Gabriel_.   Sam snapped his head up and shook it, trying to rid the thought from his mind.  No, he needed to focus!  He turned his head back down to the stack of newspapers.  _A couple died in their home, no forced entry, no signs of foul play.  Maybe they could go investigate—and he could kiss Gabriel._

 

“Damn it!”  Sam said out loud as he tossed the papers down. 

 

“You alright, Sammkins?”  Gabriel asked from his spot on the couch.  He had his feet up against the wall as he hung upside down from the edge of the couch.  “You look like someone pissed in your morning coffee.”

 

“Y-yea…”  Sam mumbled.  He couldn’t exactly say that he had been thinking of the kiss they shared three days ago.  It was haunting him, like a spirit or specter.  Every time he turned his mind from it, it would just come back and taunt him.  But he couldn’t do it.  He couldn’t be that way with Gabriel…  He just couldn’t.

 

“Oh boy…”  Sam’s eyes glanced up as Gabriel sat up suddenly, a strange look on his face.  Immediately, Castiel popped in, looking at Gabriel with a serious look.  “You heard?”

 

“Yes.  We should deal with this immediately.  I have already notified Dean.”  And with that, Cas popped away.

 

Sam just stood there with an amused look on his face.  Angels were such strange creatures.  “Everything alright?”

 

“Yea…just got some heaven crap to deal with.”  Gabriel’s voice was saddened as he slowly got up off the couch, as if it was taking all of his energy to do so.  “I’ll be home soon, honey.”  He gave Sam a wink.  “Don’t have too much fun without us!”  A snap sounded and Gabriel was gone.

 

 _Yea…I kissed him_ , was all Sam’s mind would supply. 

 

000

 

“What did I say about having fun without us!”  Gabriel chastised as he and Castiel appeared in the hotel. 

 

“Fuck off, Candy Man.”  Dean grumbled with an exhausted tone.  Castiel was by his side quickly, healing the bruises and cuts that littered Dean’s arms, legs, and face.  Sam watched with a smile as Cas leaned down and kissed his brother’s head, Dean only response being a light snore.

 

“Alright, Sammy.   Your turn.”  Gabriel reached out a hand to touch Sam’s face, but he just stopped him.  “Come on, man.  Don’t play macho on me now.”

 

“I’m fine.  It’s all just scratches.”  He tried to play off his injuries as he stood up to get some water.  But everyone could see his slight limp.  Sam sighed as he turned to Gabriel, knowing that this was going to be a slight argument.  “It’s just twisted, I promise, I will feel better by tomorrow.”

 

Gabriel just stared at him for a moment.  “Just let me heal you.”  He reached out again, but Sam dodged his hand.  It was a poor decision as he stepped on his weak ankle and went down to a knee.  “See, you’re hurt!  Just suck it up and let me heal you!” 

 

“I don’t need you to heal me!”  Sam bit back.  It came out harsh and nasty.  He didn’t mean it too, but…  He looked up and saw the hurt on Gabriel’s face.  It was there for just a moment a flash, and then his face was set into his mask of indifference. 

 

“Fine.”  Was all Gabriel said as he plopped down on the couch and snapped up some ice cream.  “When you are ready to swallow your pride…just let me know.”  Gabriel bit out. 

 

Sam just sighed as he stumbled back over to his bed.  He turned a bit to see Castiel looking at him.  Once their eyes met, his head snapped back down to a sleeping Dean. 

 

Sam just fell back into his bed.  He didn’t want to hurt Gabriel’s feelings.  But honestly, it was just a sprained ankle.  It would be fine by morning.  But it didn’t matter how many times he kept repeating it in his head, he still felt guilty.  Dean had no problem letting Cas heal every little cut and injury.  Maybe Gabriel expected Sam to do the same thing?

 

Why?  They weren’t like, dating or anything.  _Not yet_ , his mind supplied after that.  _Not ever_ , he corrected.  He wouldn’t lie to himself, he was feeling things for Gabriel.  But he couldn’t.  He just…he couldn’t let himself get close to Gabriel.  It was for Gabriel’s own good…

 

 _But you want to_. He shut his eyes and shook his head, looking over to his sleeping brother and Cas, then letting his eyes trail over to Gabriel.  His golden hair, his eyes looking half-happy with his sweet treat.  It made Sam’s heart pound.

 

“Gabe?”  He called out to the angel. 

 

“Yea, Moose?”

 

“I really am fine.” 

 

Gabriel just hummed.  Sam sighed as he laid back, shutting his eyes.  He knew he acted a bit like an ass.  He would make it up to Gabriel in the morning.


	24. Playing Nurse

Gabriel watched as Sam woke the next morning.  He could see the swollenness of Sam’s ankle, could feel the radiation of pain coming from it.  Damn hunter was too stubborn for his own good!  Gabriel could have healed him with one touch yesterday, but no…he had to be all ‘I don’t need you to heal me’. 

 

Okay, so maybe Gabriel was being a bit bitter, but he didn’t care.  Sam knew he would heal him, that he could, that he could be trusted, so why wouldn’t he let Gabriel do it?!  Gabriel spent all night thinking about it, trying to come up with an answer but came up with nothing. …Except that Sam was being difficult, though the why was still there.

 

Sam stretched his arms up, but then flinched when he felt the pain in his ankle.  That’s right, Gabriel thought to himself, remember that fucked up ankle…the one you didn’t want me to fix.

 

“How ya doin’, Moose?”  Gabriel spoke softly.  He crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the hunter.  And of course, Sam just met him with an epic bitch face before shifting his leg over to look at it. 

 

“It’s just a sprain.  I’ll be fine after a day of rest.”  Sam whispered, knowing that Gabriel would be able to hear him.  He didn’t want to risk waking up Dean, but of course that wasn’t the case.  Dean’s big brother radio clicked on the minute he heard ‘sprain’ and ‘rest’. 

 

000

 

“Make sure he doesn’t walk on it.  Keep it elevated.  Make sure it gets iced every couple of hours.” 

 

“I’m a thousand of years old entity!  I think I can handle this!”  Gabriel finally cracked.  It had been decided that Dean and Cas would wrap up the case while Gabriel and Sam stayed at the hotel so Sam could rest his injured ankle, since for some crazy reason he still didn’t want Gabriel to heal him. 

 

Dean just grumbled as Castiel led him away, giving his brother a nod before shutting the door behind him. 

 

“No faith…”  Gabriel muttered, turning to look at Sam.  “Alright Sammykins…since you’re being difficult, there is only one thing to do…”

 

000

 

Sam had to admit, it was pretty funny to watch Gabriel fuss over him.  Especially since Gabriel was decked out in scrubs.  The angel had snapped up even the little blue bootie covers for his feet.  Every few minutes he would do something to make sure Sam was alright, fix a pillow, shift his leg on the bed, get him something to eat or drink, check his temperature…take his blood pressure, that was weird. 

 

Sam wanted to complain, tell Gabriel he was going overboard, but he didn’t.  It was something in Gabriel’s eyes when he tried to stop him the first time he tried to take Sam’s temperature, a look of worry and sadness, that kept Sam from saying anything else and just going along with whatever ‘medical’ treatments Gabriel insisted on.

 

Even the five flavored sundae that they had for lunch.

 

“Alright, Sammy.  Time for your medicine.”  Gabriel sat next to him on the bed, a bit too close, but Sam really didn’t mind. 

 

Gabriel snapped up a spoon and put a little advil tablet on it.  “Open up and say ‘Aaah’.” 

 

Sam could only give Gabriel a look, rolling his eyes reaching out and snatching the pill from the spoon and popping it in his mouth. 

 

“NO!”  Gabriel wailed dramatically.  “THAT’S NOT HOW  YOU TAKE IT!” 

 

Sam managed to swallow the pill before bursting out in laughter as Gabriel practically tackled him, poking at his cheeks as if he could get the pill back.  “Dude, I already swallowed it!” 

 

“It must be evacuated!”  Gabriel laughed alongside Sam as he started to bounce on the bed, making mocking motions as if he was pressing against Sam’s stomach.

 

“Gabe!”  Sam tried to keep his bearings against the onslaught of drama, but just couldn’t.

 

“The patient isn’t responding! CODE MOOSE!  CODE MOOSE!”

 

“It’s Code Blue!”  Sam corrected, resigning himself to just enjoy the entertainment Gabriel was offering, enjoying a moment to just laugh. 

 

“Mouth to mouth resuscitation!”  Gabriel then leaned down, not thinking anything of it and pressed his lips to Sam’s, doing a mocking blow as if he were truly performing CPR.  He got in two motions before he realized Sam had frozen underneath him. 

 

Gabriel suddenly realized his mistake.  He pulled away from Sam just a bit, looking into his hunter’s eyes.  The apology was right there on his tongue.  He opened his mouth slightly to utter it, but Sam quickly closed the distance. 

 

Gabriel wasn’t sure what clicked in Sam’s brain, but he wasn’t going to argue as he felt the almost desperate way Sam brought his hands up and carded his fingers through Gabriel’s hair.  Gabriel let out a happy moan as he shifted, making it easier to hover over Sam from his new position. 

 

“Sam…”  Gabriel whispered between kisses, letting his hands drift up the tall man’s side before pressing down to push him into the mattress.  Gabriel had dreamed of this moment, he wasn’t going to let it slip through his fingers…

 

Sam on the other hand was having a battle of the mind.  His body, his heart, his everything demanded he keep kissing Gabriel, keep him close, keep his lips just right there until he was ready to have them elsewhere…but…

 

“ _Everyone you love dies, Sam…”_   That voice, the voice from his dream came through his mind.  Crystal clear, a quick image of a face flashing before his eyes.  Gabriel…

 

The image of Gabriel looking down at him, hair mused and looking thoroughly and happily snogged was quickly replaced by a flash of an image.  Instead of the happy and smirking grin, his eyes went cold and lifeless.  His face was splattered with blood.

 

“No…”

 

Gabriel heard Sam mutter those words and quickly stopped.  “What?”

 

“I…I can’t…”  Sam pushed Gabriel off and away from him, shifting up before hobbling up and into the bathroom.  “I’m sorry…” 


	25. When a Moose Panics

Gabriel just couldn’t understand what went wrong.  He knew Sam was having feelings for him, he knew Sam wanted him.  That fucking fantastic make out session just proved it!  But then he pushed him away…why?  WHY?!

 

That question just kept batting around in the angel’s head as he paced the motel room.  He figured after everything Sam would be willing to have a little happiness in his life.  Gabriel was willing to give it to him, so why wouldn’t he just…

 

Had he pushed to hard too fast?  Gabriel could only think that was it.  Maybe he put more pressure on Sam than he thought and now Sam wasn’t so sure.  Maybe Sam just wasn’t feeling good?  Maybe his ankle was hurting him?  Maybe it was something to do with the lunar cycle?  It could be anything!

 

Gabriel pulled at his hair again as he heard the sounds of the Impala rumble back up.  He closed his eyes, taking a deep steadying breath before snapping himself back into his regular clothes.  The last think he needed was Dean, or dad forbid Cas, sticking their noses into his and Sam’s business. 

 

So he did what needed to be done.  He stowed his worries, sat down on the couch and pretended like nothing was wrong.

 

“Welcome home!  Kill anything today?”  Gabriel chimed, internally scolding himself for sounding more pissy than he should.

 

“Yea…Where’s Sam?”  Dean asked cautiously, eyeing the archangel for a moment. 

 

It wasn’t what Gabriel needed right now.  “I’m right here.”  Gabriel turned to see Sam hobbling out of the bathroom.  His hair had been fixed from how Gabriel had messed it up, and he seemed to be calmed down a bit.  However, Gabriel could see the worry lines becoming more prominent on Sam’s face.  Something was clearly still stirring in that gigantic brain of his. 

 

Gabriel would give anything to just take a quick peak in that noggin to see what was going on, but he wouldn’t do that.  He couldn’t…he couldn’t do that to Sam.  It would violate the trust he had worked so hard to build.  He would never risk losing it again. 

 

“How’s the ankle?”  Dean asked, helping his brother settle back on the bed.

 

“It’s been better…”  Gabriel watched as Sam quickly made eye contact with him before shifting his gaze to Cas.  “Cas…do you mind?” 

 

Oh HELL NO!  Gabriel’s blood boiled.  How could he?!  After all the times he had offered, had been willing to use his own grace to heal his own Moose…he asked Castiel?!  Gabriel bit his lip to keep the words from escaping, but it didn’t stop the sounds of huff from escaping.

 

“Woah…I think you made your angel jealous, Sammy.”  Dean teased. 

 

Sam waited for Cas to finish healing his ankle before he looked up to Gabriel.  He could see the look of betrayal in Gabriel’s eyes, and it shook him to his core.  He went to say something, but then Gabriel was gone. 

 

“Dude…he looked pissed.” 

 

“I know…”  Sam said with a regretful tone.  It wasn’t his intention…

 

Later that night, Sam sat on the edge of his bed while Dean slept.  He knew Cas was still awake, but the angel was kind enough to turn his back to Sam for some extra privacy.  Gabriel still hadn’t returned since he had left earlier.  Sam had tried reaching out to him through phone, prayer, and even sent Cas…but he still hadn’t come back.

 

“I pray…”  Sam gulped.  “I pray to Gabriel…I know you can hear me…” 

 

He hoped Gabriel could hear him.  He wasn’t sure if angels could hang up on prayers like you did a phone…but he had to try. 

 

“I’m sorry, Gabe.  Really… I didn’t-I didn’t mean to come off as an ass.  I just…I don’t…I need to get my head around this.  I can’t think straight when you are here.”  Great, he thought to himself, now it sounded like he was blaming Gabriel.

 

“It’s not your fault.  It’s mine.  Wow, that sounds like a line, doesn’t it?”  He could almost see and hear Gabriel huff at that.  “I just…give me a couple days to wrap my head around this…around…us?  Okay?”

 

There was no response.

 

“I am really sorry.  I do trust you, Gabe.”  It was something Castiel had pointed out earlier, right after Gabriel had left, that Sam had made it seem that he just didn’t want Gabriel healing him because of trust and such.  “It isn’t that I didn’t want you to heal me.  Okay…maybe I didn’t.  But not because it was you or anything like that.  I’ve seen you run down from using too much grace, and you had used enough today…” 

 

Sam just shook his head.  “Please, Gabriel.  Just…give me a couple days?  I just…I need some space.”  Sam waited for a moment.  “Gabe?” 

 

A sinking feeling of dread settled into Sam’s stomach.  He just nodded and sighed as he got up and went into the bathroom.  He splashed some water on his face, trying to do anything to keep his nerves from fraying. 

 

It didn’t seem to matter if he had a couple days, as it seems he ran Gabriel off before he could sort through anything. It was probably for the best, though, he figured.  If he didn’t get close with Gabriel, Gabriel would be safe. 

 

As Sam walked out back to his bed, he realized that seemed to be far from the truth.  Sitting there, on his pillow, was a little stuffed Moose.  Sam chuckled as he lifted it up, seeing the little note pinned to its antler. 

 

_I’m sorry, too._

_~The Sexiest Archangel_


	26. Space, or Lack Thereof

Sam woke the next morning feeling pretty good.  Gabriel still hadn’t stopped by, but he attributed that to him wanting space.  He was surprised Gabriel was taking it so seriously.  Granted, he guessed he shouldn’t.  Gabriel had proved that he was willing to do whatever he needed to make sure this all worked out in the end.  And it was that thought that made him smile. 

 

It was nice to have the day to just focus on the hunt and his own thoughts.  It gave him some time to take stock in everything, use an emotional filing system to try to process all that had been happening.  Although, with Gabriel away, it seemed Dean was willing to up his teasing.

 

“Just saying, man…I think you hurt his feelings.”  Sure, it sounded like a sweet concern from Dean about Gabriel, but the way he spoke it…it was far from the truth.

 

“Seriously?!  We are about to hunt this demon and you want to talk about that now?!”  Sam half whispered half shouted at him.  “Focus!”  Which of course only had the opposite effect on Dean.  Seriously, how did Cas deal with him when he got like this?  Cause frankly, Sam was tempted to shoot him. 

 

Sam crept slowly into the warehouse, his gun drawn as he prepared for whatever sights came his way.  This demon had been wreaking havoc for far too long, and it was just the sort of job that would help Sam’s nerves settle.  Just hunting, with his brother, like old times.

 

No strange monsters, no secret agendas, no angels (Cas was told to wait in the car), and no over the top romantic displays to make Sam’s head spin and twist in circles.  Just man versus—

 

A gun shot went off to his right and he was quick to move.  He could hear Dean fighting with the demon, so he quickly sped up to reach them in time.  Not that he doubted Dean, but he would always worry over his brother. 

 

He stepped around the corner and was immediately swung at with a wrecking hammer.  Another demon was here.  It flashed its black eyes with that sickening grin as Sam fired off a couple shots.  It seemed to stun the demon, but only for a moment. 

 

It was a battle royal.  What was supposed to be one demon versus two hunters turned to a two on two battle.  But even that math wasn’t adding up, Sam thought.  A part of his brain firing that he needed to be more careful.  Where there were a couple demons, there was usually—

 

Something slammed against his head, sending him sprawling onto the ground.  He had been thinking something, hadn’t he?  About demons?  The world around him seemed to get hazy for a minute.  He could hear Dean shout his name, which brought the world back in focus, but he was still trying to blink the pain away. 

 

Sam turned his head, seeing a demon grin as he lifted the wrecking hammer high above him, set to bring it down right in the middle of his back.  Sam twisted around, attempting to reach for the knife in his boot.  But it was pointless.

 

Not because he didn’t have the time, but because the demon just…exploded.  Sam scrambled back, thinking that maybe Dean had done something, but when he looked over, he just watched as the demon Dean had been wrestling with just exploded away as well.

 

“What the hell?”  Sam muttered, looking curiously at Dean.  “Did you…”

 

“Nope.”  Dean pulled out his gun again, a fierce look on his face.  “Show yourself!”

 

There was a moment of silence before a loud snap was heard.  Both of the hunters turned quickly, ready for the threat, only to see Gabriel standing there for a moment before he knelt down next to Sam. 

 

“You okay?”  Gabriel reached out and ran his fingers across the back of Sam’s head.  “Seems it will only bruise.  What were you thinking, not watching your back!  He could have killed you!” 

 

Sam took a moment, feeling right chastised.  Gabriel had to save his life again, but…wait…

 

“How did you know?”

 

“What?”  Gabriel seemed shocked by that question.  Even more shocked when a suddenly furious Sam got on his feet and into his face.

 

“How did you know we were here?  And how did you know we needed help?!” 

 

“Woah, Sam…Calm down…”  Dean tried to appease his brother, unsure what was happening.  Sure, he wasn’t the biggest Gabriel fan, but the guy did just save his brother. 

 

“No!  How did you know?!”  Sam waited for an answer but was only granted a guilty look from Gabriel before he sighed.  “Were you following me?!” 

 

“I had to make sure you were safe.”  Was all Gabriel said, his head shifting to be raised high.  He wasn’t ashamed of what he did.  “And if I hadn’t, you would have been killed.  You’re welcome, by the way!”

 

“I told you I wanted space!” 

 

“I gave you space!  I watched from a distance!” 

 

Dean could only watch as his brother and the archangel continued to scream at each other.  He put his gun away and just went to stand next to Sam. 

 

“That’s not space, that stalking!  I need space, Gabriel!  Space without you watching me all the time!  How am I supposed to think if you are always right there?!”  Sam just stormed away, shoving Gabriel’s shoulder with his as he walked past.  “Give me some damn space!”  He screamed before storming out, leaving an angry angel and confused hunter behind.

 

“I was just trying to make sure he was safe, Dean.”  Gabriel hoped that perhaps Dean would understand.  Dean had spent his life watching over Sam, surely, he would understand Gabriel’s want…need…to make sure Sam was safe and protected.

 

“Yea…”  Dean gave Gabriel’s arm a pat.  “Give him his space though…let him cool off.” 

 

Gabriel stood in the warehouse for a bit.  He waited until the Winchesters and his brother was gone before torching the place, just in case other demons thought it would make a good hideout.  He knew he had messed up.  Hopefully Sam would forgive him. 


	27. A Day Off Coupon

Forgiveness was divine.  Gabriel had always heard that phrase, but he never really understood it.  Granted, there weren’t many times in his life where he truly wanted forgiveness from someone, until now. 

 

Sam had been furious when he found out Gabriel really hadn’t given him space.  And really, that was just unfair.  Gabriel had given him space.  Was it as much space as the Moose was wanting, probably not, but if he had given Sam that space…Sam would be dead.  So there…

 

Gabriel sighed as he looked out over the Egyptian Ruins.  He liked this place, reminded him of simpler times.  And so he came here to clear his head, and hopefully clear his heartache as well.

 

Sam cared for him, that much was certain, but the Moose was so caught up in his own antlers that he couldn’t navigate the forest! But of course, Gabriel hadn’t helped there.  Maybe he really did need to just give Sam some space to think things through. 

 

Just as the thought that, he heard a prayer come through, from Sam no less.

 

“I pray to Gabriel…could we talk?” 

 

Talk!  Talking was good! 

 

Gabriel was there in a flash, appearing before Sam in his room in the bunker, a soft smile on his face as he looked down at the hunter. 

 

In Sam’s hand was a tell-tale golden coupon, and Gabriel’s mind went wild.  That was one of his Valentine’s Day coupons he had given Sam.  There were only four options left.  He didn’t seem to be in the mood for tricking anyone, so that coupon was out.  Maybe it was Date night, or the wish one!  Oh how he wished it was one of those…

 

“Thanks for coming.”  Sam said flatly.  “I know I shouldn’t have blown up in the warehouse.  You were there to help, and you save my life, and I’m grateful.  Don’t think I’m not…”

 

“I just wanted—”

 

“I know…but I need my space.” 

 

Gabriel felt his heart drop into his stomach as he nodded.  This wasn’t going to be good, was it.  “I know.”

 

Sam stood up from his bed and handed over a coupon.  Gabriel was hesitant to take it, but did so anyway.  He sighed as he read the ‘Day Off’ Title.  Sam wanted a day where he wasn’t bothered by anyone.

 

“You got it.  I’ll make sure Dean and Cas steer clear of your room.  Maybe send them on a romantic—”

 

“Cas and Dean aren’t the problem.”  Sam gritted out. 

 

Gabriel looked up, hoping to see something other than frustration in those hazel eyes.  But there wasn’t.  Sam looked so lost, and frustrated, and exhausted.  He needed a day off, a true day off…but more importantly…

 

“You want a day off from me.”  Gabriel said, his hand gripping the coupon tightly.

 

“I need to think.  I can’t do that with you watching over my shoulder.” 

 

Gabriel just nodded again.  “Alright, Sam.” 

 

Sam seemed a little shocked that Gabriel didn’t put up a fight, didn’t make a joke, or use one of his pet names.  But this was what he wanted, to Gabriel made sure to step back. 

 

“A day off…Space…from me…” 

 

_Snap._


	28. An Understand

Sam had to give Gabriel credit, from the moment he snapped away to the next morning, nothing bothered him.  Not Gabriel himself, not Dean or Cas, hell, his phone didn’t even go off or the internet get weird.  It was pretty fantastic.

 

But he still felt this sinking guilt about it.  He knew it was a low blow, using the coupon like that, but he really needed time to think.  And he had an entire day to think…and what did his brain come up with???

 

NOTHING!

 

It infuriated Sam.  He even went so far as to write everything down.  He started a list of all the things that would pop into his head so he could deal with them. 

 

_Gabriel ~~loves~~ cares for you (he didn’t know if it was really love or not) _

_You care for Gabriel_

_Gabriel wants you to be a thing (he didn’t know what to call it)_

_Gabriel is overbearing_

_Gabriel is annoying (at times)_

_Gabriel has a sugar addiction (not that that mattered)_

_People I care for get hurt_

_I can’t protect Gabriel_

_He already got hurt once_

_If I keep my distance, Gabriel won’t get hurt (by some monster or me)_

_~~Is he hurt already?~~ Doesn’t matter, can’t let him get hurt (by some monster)_

 

But beyond all of those statements, there was one that was written at the very bottom.  It was a truth that Sam had been fighting.  It was the truth behind his nightmares, it was the truth behind all of this…

 

_I am falling for Gabriel.  But I can’t watch him get hurt (die) again._

 

That was it, wasn’t it.  If he got involved with Gabriel, he would be dragged into this shit show of a life and he would eventually get hurt.  Archangel/Trickster or not, he would.  Sam couldn’t watch that…his heart couldn’t take it.  But that was what brought to light his next thought, the one that was combating with the last, the one that had his mind it knots everytime he was with that angel.

 

_I am falling for Gabriel.  But I can’t watch him get hurt (die) again._

_But he won’t leave, so why can’t we just be happy while we can?_

 

Because that wasn’t the Winchester way.  That wasn’t this life…that’s why

 

So, after a whole day to himself, no distractions or other things to worry him, he had gotten absolutely nowhere. 

 

But the same couldn’t be said for Gabriel.

 

Gabriel had used that day to think about everything as well.  He worried over every little detail, knowing that there was something Sam was thinking on that he wasn’t sharing.  But he also knew that Sam would never tell him unless he actually wanted to.  So there was only one thing Gabriel could do…

 

“Morning Gabe.”  Sam said as Gabriel snapped him up a cup of coffee.  “Thanks…”

 

“Sam, can I say something?”  Gabriel asked, testing the waters. 

 

“Sure.”

 

Gabriel nodded, taking a steady breath.  “I care about you Sam, you know that.  I want this, I want an us.  I want to be able to do all that romantic sappy crap that Dean and Cas do, but with us…but I get something in that fantastically overcalculating brain of yours isn’t letting it happen.”

 

“So, I’m going to step back.”  Sam went to interject but Gabriel just held up his hand.  “I’ll wait for you, Sam.  Not like I’m going anywhere.  But, until you are ready, I won’t push.”  Gabriel handed over a single rose to Sam, pulled out of what seemed like thin air.  “Last time I gave you one of these, I promised to earn your trust…and I did.  So now I promise this, I won’t push you.  You need time, you need things to go slow, we will take it slow.  Glacial, if we need to.  The next move, whichever way it is, is yours.” 

 

Sam was stunned as he took the rose and Gabriel left, calling out to Castiel as the angel walked by.  Sam heard him mention something about a brother’s day out, but that was all he registered. 

 

Gabriel had clearly put a lot of thought behind this, and he was serious about Sam…  That didn’t help the knots in Sam’s head get any looser. 


	29. Too Much Space for Those Antlers

Sam was still in a bit of shock over it all.  Sure, Gabriel had said he was going to step back and give Sam space, let him take the reigns in this…relationship…thing…they had going.  But Gabriel had said things like that before and not followed through.

 

Apparently, Gabriel was making up for that now, because Sam was in awe at the restraint Gabriel was showing.

 

It wasn’t just that he had stepped back to let Sam take the lead, but he had actually been being extra careful around Sam not to instigate anything.  He didn’t actively seek Sam out anymore to spend time together, he didn’t even do anything sneaky like ‘Dean, Cas, and I are watching a movie, want to join?’  Gabriel had been the perfect picture of restraint.

 

Most of the time.

 

Sam had to hide a smile as he watched Gabriel’s face twitch as Dean set him up with another easy pun, something Gabriel could have twisted to make a joke or innuendo towards Sam, but he held it in.  And it was taking all of Gabriel’s restraint.  Sam watched as Gabriel’s lips twitched, his jaw clenched, Gabriel even had to look away to keep from voicing what he wanted to say. 

 

It didn’t take Dean long to notice the change in Gabriel.  He asked Sam about it, but Sam just told him it was nothing.  Instead of pushing, Dean decided to test Gabriel’s will power.  The poor angel almost slipped up a few times, especially when Dean dropped his own ‘Moose’ joke, but Gabriel was determined not to be bested.

 

“You know you can make jokes, you don’t have to stop making jokes.”  Sam finally gave in.  “It’s like half of your personality.”

 

Gabriel just let out a low warning growl before storming out. 

 

“Damn, this is fun!”  Dean said as he followed after.  “I thought of another one!” 

 

000

 

It was almost strange.  Sam had become so accustomed to having Gabriel always right there to talk to that it was strange that he wasn’t there all the time.  He had caught himself a few times talking out loud to no one, just because he assumed Gabriel was there. 

 

He wouldn’t complain, of course, it was nice to have his own space and own down time.  But it was nice to have someone to bounce thoughts off of.  And it wouldn’t be Gabriel this time, so that left either Cas (who could just be downright clueless sometimes) or Dean.

 

It was beginning to feel like the old times, just the three of them hunting.  Gabriel didn’t leave, though, he stayed with the team, just giving Sam his space.  Whenever they bunkered down for the night at a motel, he would fly off somewhere else and come back in the morning.  Whenever they teamed up, he worked with Cas instead of Sam (much to Dean’s dismay). 

 

Sam sat in the Impala, staring out the window as Dean drove through town, talking about the case or something as Sam let his mind wander.  Why did it feel so strange?  He should be ecstatic he was finally getting some space, but instead he felt…lonely.  Which was crazy, because he still had Dean and Cas, and Gabriel wasn’t gone. 

 

As they drove by, Sam chuckled at a sign next to some chain oil-change place.  “Make sure you are well lubed.”  He could just hear Gabriel’s voice in his ear, whispering in an almost tempting tone, “I’m always well lubed, whenever you want me Moose-man.” 

 

But of course, Gabriel wasn’t there to make the joke.  Sam shifted in his seat, trying to instead focus on whatever the hell Dean was saying, but he couldn’t.  Instead, his mind just focused on one little fact.

 

He missed Gabriel.


	30. Setting Him Straight

Dean huffed as he watched on in silence, looking at the two over the brim of his coffee cup.  Sure, Sam was always ‘I don’t like Gabriel’, but his actions said otherwise.  It was why he teased him so much.  Sam clearly, at least somewhat, liked Gabriel, but lately…

 

Silence.

 

They didn’t even interact anymore.  Trouble in paradise?  He watched, hoping to get some hint.  Instead of a hint, one of them muttering something about the other being stupid or something, there was just nothing…except random glances between the two when the other wasn’t looking. 

 

It had to stop.  This wasn’t some chick flick, he wouldn’t sit back and watch this crap.  He let out an irritated sigh, rubbing his face with one of his hands as he sent up a silent prayer. 

 

_“Cas, can you take your brother for a bit, I need to talk to Sam.”_

 

The effect was almost instantaneous.  Dean watched as Gabriel’s face was struck with a curious look before he nodded slowly.  “Be back later.”  And then he was gone. 

 

Dean’s eyes flashed to Sam.  He had this look of…disappointment?  What the hell was going on?  Damn it, Dean wasn’t Doctor Phil, why did he have to play relationship therapist?

 

“Come on,” Dean gave Sam’s arm a slap.  “Let’s go for a drive.”

 

000

 

Idiots.  He was surrounded by idiots.

 

“So, let me get this straight,” Dean said, trying to keep his cool.  It wasn’t in his job description to deal with high school level drama, but apparently that was what was happening.  “Gabriel likes you.  You like Gabriel, for some weird reason I can’t figure out... But some dreams you had convinced you that you were cursed or something?  You really think that anyone you love dies?”

 

“Everyone I love does die!”  Sam defended.  “You have died, Dad, Mom, hell even Cas!” 

 

“Okay, okay!”  Dean licked his lips as he thought.  “Sam, you’re not cursed or some crap.  It’s the life, I’ll give you that, but…you can’t let that stop you.  If you like the lollipop kid, then you like him, end of story.  Doesn’t change that fact, except you are making him and yourself miserable.  And frankly, you are kinda being a bitch about it.” 

 

“Excuse me?!” 

 

“You’re stringing him along!”  Dean shouted, finally just done with this conversation.  “You like him!  You know, he knows it, even Cas and I know it!  Stop making excuses.  I get it, you’re worried about what will happen.  But whatever happens, happens.  We deal with it, it’s what we do.” 

 

“But he has been clear on what he wants since the beginning when he turned the damn car into a flower shop!  You were the one who went on the date, you said yes, you kissed him, you keep giving him the signals and then pull away.  It’s no wonder he is giving you a wide berth.” 

 

Sam ground his teeth.  It wasn’t like that… He wasn’t stringing Gabriel along…  Not intentionally.

 

“You know I’m right.”  Dean mocked, knowing exactly what Sam was thinking.  He waited for a moment before speaking again.  “Just…I get it, I do.  I went through the same crap with Cas.  Let me save you some time.  Wouldn’t it be better to enjoy it while you got it, then wonder what it could have been?  If it is gonna end bloody, it will end bloody.  At least you can remember the good times, that’s what I figured.”

 

Sam couldn’t argue with that logic, not when it had been circling in his mind for days now.  Hearing Dean say it, and call Sam out on all his crap, it was what he needed to hear.  Maybe, without meaning to, he had been stringing Gabriel along.  Was he really going to fight this? 

 

“Say it…”  Dean said with a grin.

 

“What?”

 

“Say it…say I’m right…”  He poked Sam’s arm a bit, trying to get a rise from him.

 

“Like hell,” Sam laughed at his brother’s lightheartedness, “focus on the road before we—”

 

000

 

Well, wasn’t this like watching paint dry.  Cas said he wanted to spend time with Gabriel…this wasn’t what he expected.  Watching bees was fine, but to do it for…  Gabriel glanced down at his watch.  Oh fuck him sideways, it had only been less than an hour! 

 

Gabriel collapsed back into the tall grass with a groan.  “Cassy, bro, we gotta talk about what it ‘amusing’ or not, cause this trip was false advertising.  I may sue.” 

 

“Brother, we are watching a natural miracle take place.  These bees are—”

 

“Yea, yea, I got it…still boring though.”

 

“It is not boring, it is…”  Castiel paused as if he were listening to something.  Gabriel guessed Dean was sending some naughty prayers the angel’s way, especially for Cas’ face to twist up like that.  “We have to go.”

 

“Dean need a booty call?”

 

“No, they were in an accident.”  Castiel stood quickly before reaching out and flying both him and Gabriel to the scene. 

 

It was bad.  Really bad.  The Impala, holy shit, it was mangled.  The front end slammed into a massive oak, one of the branches broke off and landed on top of it, right over the passenger…

 

“SAM!”  The passenger.  It was landed where the passenger would sit.  “Sam, oh father, Sam!”

 

Gabriel ran around the car, ripping the door off what was left of its hinges as he peered inside.  Nothing, there was broken glass, some blood, but no body.  No Sam.

 

“What the hell, man?!  Don’t it have enough broken shit on it without you ripping it up?!” 

 

Gabriel’s head swung around to see a pissed off Dean storming forward, followed by a worried angel trying to heal him.  “I’m fine, Cas.  But look at Baby!”  Gabriel didn’t give two shits about the stupid car, but where was…

 

“SAM!” 

 

Sam was sitting on the side of the road, watching everything.  His eyes looked up to Gabriel and the angel could see the cuts and bruises littering Sam’s arms and face.  “Shit, Sam, are you okay?”  Gabriel knelt in front of him, carefully picking out glass and such from his hair.  “Look at me, are you hurt?  What hurts the most?  Hold still!” 

 

He didn’t give Sam a chance to respond, he just quickly pressed his hand to Sam’s forehead and let his grace do the rest.  When he pulled away, Sam looked like new.  “Shit, kid…you scared the crap out of me.”

 

“Sorry…”  Sam mumbled.  “Thanks.”

 

“Anytime, Moose.”  Gabriel let out a relieved sigh.  He glanced back over to Dean and Cas, watching as Dean fussed over his car some more, cursing some random deer that jumped out in front of them.  Sure, the car was totaled, but they were okay, and that was what mattered.


	31. Baby's Fate

Gabriel let out an exhausted sigh as he let himself fall into the shop seat in the garage. 

 

“You alright?”  Sam asked, watching the archangel carefully.

 

“Takes a bit of grace to fly the people, a car, and all its little bits in such a wide perimeter.  I’ll be fine.”  Gabriel let out a little yawn before settling back against the desk.  “What’s the game plan, car crasher?”

 

“You know what, you messed up oopma loopma—”

 

“Dean!”  Castiel shouted, shocking everyone with his serious tone.  “Calling Gabriel names will not fix your car.”  He waited for Dean to give an irritated huff in understanding.  He watched as Dean moved back over to his beloved car before turning his eye to Gabriel.  “Do not provoke him.” 

 

Gabriel held his hands up in mock surrender, mumbling under his breath.  “Just trying to ease the tension.”

 

Sam smiled at that, rather happy to hear one of Gabriel’s ridiculous jokes.  “Can you fix it?”  He asked without thinking.  “After you recharge your grace, could you fix it?”

 

Gabriel looked up, making his heart soar to see such a hopeful Moose look directed at him.  “Oh, I could.  With a snap of my fingers.  But that kinda defeats the purpose, doesn’t it.”

 

“Excuse me?!”  Dean was on another rampage at that, which made Gabriel just roll his eyes.  Of course Dean jumps to the wrong conclusion first.

 

“I’m just saying, what makes the car special is Dean built it up, right?  We don’t have any cases…why don’t you just fix her back up?”  The silence in the bunker was almost deafening.  “I mean, you are going to check every nook and cranny anyway if I fix it, so why not just do the work yourself?” 

 

Dean clearly wanted to smart off, say something back, but he couldn’t.  He couldn’t argue with that logic.  Besides, it sounded nice to have a few days off to just work on Baby.  But… 

 

“Where the hell do you think I’m going to get the parts?”  Dean asked, venom still lacing his voice.  It wasn’t completely directed at Gabriel anymore, more at the situation in general, but it still needed an outlet. 

 

“Well,” Gabriel snapped up a couple lollipops, sticking one directly in his mouth while handing the other to Sam without question, “Cas and I can fly around and get what you need.  You just work on your car.  We will take care of it.” 

 

Dean hesitated.  He paced back and forth for a moment.  Then he looked to Castiel seriously.  “You will go with him, make sure he doesn’t do anything…trickster-like to any of the parts?”

 

“You have my word, Dean.”  Castiel put his hand on Dean’s shoulder.  Sam watched as his brother seemed to release all the anger and tension with that one touch. 

 

“Fine.” Dean growled out.  “First things first, I need to see what’s salvageable.  I’ll get you a list of what I need.” 

 

“Great!”  Gabriel clapped his hands together as he stood.  “Until then, who wants cake?”  And with that he just strolled out of the room. 

 

Sam chuckled as he watched Cas follow, leaving Dean to work on his car. 

 

“Good luck.”  Dean said lowly.  “You’re gonna need it to deal with that spaz.” 

 

He sure was…


	32. What You Asked For

Sam was devastated that Baby was in shambles again, though he knew Dean would be able to put her back together again.  But at the same time, he was still glad that he and Dean took that drive.  He had been keeping everything all tied up in his head, it was good to get it out.  It was good to have that conversation with Dean.

 

It made him realize what he wanted.  More importantly, it made him feel better about going out and getting it.  But he wanted to still take things slow.  His relationship with Gabriel had been a bit rough, he didn’t want to push it too fast. 

 

He figured starting out with just hanging out with the archangel would be fine.  He had managed to gather some movies, ones he figured Gabriel would like.  Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.  The Goonies.  Thor.  Sure, the last one was just to make the joke that Gabriel was Loki, but hey, he figured the angel would get a kick out of it.

 

There was only one dilemma with this plan…

 

Gabriel was no where to be found.  Or Cas for that matter.  He had searched high and low looking for them, but there was no luck.  Only after he talked to Dean during lunch did he figure it out.  They were both off getting whatever car parts Dean needed to fix the car. 

 

“Don’t worry, they should be back soon.”  Dean gave Sam a comforting shoulder slap before heading back out to the garage.  “But tell your boyfriend if he messes with any of the parts—”

 

“You will hang him by his wings,” Sam deadpanned, “Yea, I heard you this morning.” 

 

“Good.”  Dean seemed proud that his little threat had gotten around.  Everyone, even Gabriel, knew better than to mess with Baby…at least Sam hoped he did.  Otherwise all this thinking was going to be pointless, as Gabriel would be dead before dawn.

 

Sam looked around, seemingly bored for a moment.  “Guess I have to wait.” He said to no one in particular.  Sure, he could kill some time…

 

000

 

It was past dinner time and Gabriel still hadn’t gotten back, at least not for longer than a few minutes.  He and Cas would just pop in, drop off a couple parts, then grab the next list and head back out again.  It made Sam’s movie watching plan useless.  And frankly, there was only so much time he could kill.

 

“Hand me the wrench.”  Dean said from under the car.

 

“Sure…I’m just saying.  Maybe we could make this like a hunter’s paradise, you know?”  Sam offered.

 

“Yea, sure.  And how do we weed out the good from the bad?”  Dean grunted, barely entertaining Sam in some random conversation.  He impatiently snapped his fingers when the wrench still hadn’t been put in his hand. 

 

“Good point.”  Sam quickly dropped the wrench into his brother’s hand.  “Just a thought…”  Sam let out a sigh of boredom as he looked around the garage, taking in each car that was still here and the random car parts littering the tables.  “Cas and Gabe should be back soon…”

 

“Dude, you are driving me insane!  If you want to see him, pray to him.  Or, you know what, I pray to Castiel.  Why don’t you guys head on back, we can call it a night.”  Dean pushed out from under the car, just laying there as he stared up at his brother.  “This happened the last time I played Doctor Phil…don’t make me do it again.”  He gave Sam a warning look, making his brother nod quickly.

 

“Good timing, Dean-o!  We just found your…whatever this is.”  Gabriel tossed it down to Dean before walking past.  “Hey, Sammy.  Supervising?”  He joked seeing as Sam was set up with a bag of pretzels and not a spot of grease on him.

 

“I guess.”  Sam smiled at Gabriel, but it was replaced by a bitch face when Dean snorted.

 

“Yea, more like he was bored.  Go play a game or something.”  Dean waved everyone away. 

 

“I would very much like to play Monopoly again.”  Castiel quickly perked up at the thought.  Ever since the last time he played, he had been wanting to give it another go.

 

“Not you,” Dean pulled the angel close, giving him a little grin.  “Haven’t seen you all day.  You miss me?”

 

Sam chuckled as he watched Castiel’s head turn to the side a bit.  “You saw me approximately twelve times today, Dean.” 

 

“Let’s give them some privacy, Moose.”

 

“Yea…”  Sam followed Gabriel.  It took him all day, but he finally had some time with him.  “Wanna watch a movie?”

 

“Sure!  Whatcha have in mind?”


	33. Trickster's Apprentice

Sam wouldn’t say he ‘woke up’ with the idea, because that would mean he actually went to sleep.  He had spent the entire night (and morning) watching ridiculous movies with Gabriel.  Dean and Cas joined after a while, and it was a great time. 

 

At some point, he thinks it was during ‘Thor’, he had the idea to do this.  It would make sure he got another day to spend with Gabriel without being too over the top.  And frankly, he had been really wanting to use this coupon…and he knew exactly who to use it on.

 

He got up and greeted everyone, taking a steadying sip of coffee before he handed over the coupon to Gabriel. 

 

“Oooh, using a coupon.  Things are about to get freaky!”  Dean joked, leaning against Cas as he wrapped and arm over his shoulders.  “Looks like it is just you and me today, Cas.”  Dean gave his boyfriend a little wink before turning his attention back to Gabriel, who was just grinning like a cat. 

 

“That’s not creepy…what does that coupon say?”

 

“You sure, Sam-bo?  You have a target in mind?”  Gabriel was almost vibrating with excitement.  He had put the tricks on hold while he was still trying to earn his Moose’s affection.  He only had so many hours in the day, and he wanted to focus on what was really important…but now he held the ‘Trickster’s Apprentice’ coupon in his hand. 

 

This was going to be fun!

 

“Yea…I know exactly who I want to get.”

 

000

 

“I can’t believe we are doing this!”  Sam whispered with a laugh.  Hell, he couldn’t believe he was actually here…in hell.

 

“Believe, Sa-Moose.  We are doing this.”  Gabriel snapped up the rope, handing it over to Sam with a grin.  “Figured we would go old school.  It’s your prank, after all.  You should have the honors.” 

 

Sam just beamed.  “Alright.  So…how does this work?”  Oh, this was going to piss Crowley off so much, but he didn’t care. 

 

Gabriel stepped up behind Sam and shifted him so he could see into the throne room of hell.  “See that little red brick there?  When Crowley steps over that, pull the rope.  It will set everything off.  Then we just sit back and enjoy the…wait!” 

 

Sam turned to Gabriel, a sudden panic that maybe the demons caught up to them.  But instead, Gabriel snapped up a movie-set style camera and balanced it on his shoulders.  Sam just shook his head at the ridiculousness of it. 

 

“What?  You are doing your first trickster prank!  It has to be documented!  Besides, Dean and Cas will want to see this too.”  Gabriel shifted the camera on his shoulder and pressed a couple buttons.

 

“Now, Sam Winchester, aka Moose-tastic-ass, do you have anything to say before you set off your first trickster prank?”  Gabriel zoomed the camera in on Sam’s face.

 

“Uh…Not really?”  Sam just chuckled as Gabriel let out an exasperated sigh. 

 

“Really, no improv bone in your body, huh.  Okay! Okay! I hear them coming!”  Gabriel shushed Sam, as if he was the one making all the noise.  “Here we go…”

 

Sam watched, his heart pounding in excitement as he heard Crowley’s voice drift down the hall.

 

“I don’t care what you have to do, just do it, and do it now!”  He snapped.  He walked into the throne room with purpose, not really paying any attention to anything but his phone at the moment.  “And while you’re at it, why don’t you—”  Sam didn’t hear the rest of the words, instead, he pulled on the rope as Crowley’s foot stepped over the brick. 

 

What came next was just chaos.  Immediately, the firecrackers, little party poppers, and helium balloons filled the room.  They went off in bright colors and loud sounds, sending not only Crowley but his three demons into a fit. 

 

When the firecrackers got too close to the swiftly inflating balloons, they caused a minor explosion that resulted in a light display.  Each one left Sam and Gabriel’s new, signature mark.  A pair of Moose antlers with a halo over it. 

 

Crowley stood in the center of all the chaos, screaming at his demons to do something.  Everything was perfectly placed that Crowley wouldn’t actually get burned…but the same couldn’t be said about the demons.

 

“THAT ONE IS ON FIRE!”  Gabriel shouted mid-laughter as a demon ran by.  “HIS ASS IS ON FIRE!”  He meant that literally.  The firecracker got a bit too close to his pants for comfort.  “OH DAD!”

 

“WHOSE THERE?!”  Crowley screamed, making perfect eye contact with the camera. 

 

“SHIT RUN!”  Gabriel screamed as he held the camera in one hand and pulled Sam along with the other.  “RETREAT!!! RETREAT!!!” 

 

The laughter of an angel and a hunter echoed through the halls of hell, followed by more sounds of mini-explosions. 


	34. A Day Out

“So…”  Dean spoke, trying to look stern.  Frankly, he couldn’t.  “You recorded it?”  Dean watched as Gabriel and Sam nodded slowly.  “Crowley…he’s pissed.  You know this?”  He waited for them to nod again.  “Good.”  He shifted, crossing his arms over his chest like a disapproving parent.  “I want a copy of that tape.” 

 

Gabriel was quick to snap it up and offer it over to Dean.  “Good…Dismissed.  Oh, but next time, you get to deal with Crowley yourselves.” 

 

Sam chuckled as Dean walked out, a playful grin forming on his face.  He knew Dean wasn’t that upset.  He was probably more upset he had to deal with a pissed off Crowley than anything. 

 

“That wasn’t the only copy, was it?”  Sam asked, curiously. 

 

“Nope.  We each have one.  Left yours in your room.”  Gabriel held up his hand, to which Sam was happy to respond, giving each other a high-five for a job well done.  “Have to say, you were good at being a trickster!  May ask for your help on other projects.”

 

Sam just shook his head, laughing a little as he though back to that morning.  Of course, Crowley had seen them running away, so he immediately went to the bunker to bitch.  Dean was happy to cover for them.  But Sam made a mental note to steer clear of demons for a while. 

 

“So…”  Gabriel spoke up.  “I always celebrate a job well done with some ice cream.  Want in?” 

 

“Hell yea!”

 

000

 

What started out as just ice cream in the town over turned into a window shopping/explore day.  They had managed to walk around to different shops in the main square and check things out, just killing time for the sake of killing time. 

 

It was nice and serene here, when Gabriel wasn’t bouncing around like a puppy over something he saw in the window.  They had even gone so far as to catch a movie, giving the bunker some space not only because of Crowley but as a way for Dean and Cas to have some private time. 

 

Sam walked down the street, smiling as he saw some kids playing in the park. 

 

“Ooh!  A Slide!”  Gabriel squawked.

 

“Don’t even think about it!”  Sam was quick to snatch his hand and pull him back to his side.  “We don’t need to have the fire department called…again.” 

 

“Buzz kill.”  Gabriel mumbled, but was happy to give Sam’s hand a little squeeze.  To his surprise, Sam didn’t just let his hand go.  Instead, he shifted it about a bit to a more comfortable position as they continued their walk. 

 

“I’m pretty sure I know the answer, but are you hungry?” Sam asked with a grin, motioning to the sing of a local pizza place up ahead.

 

“Oh, Sammy-po.  I’m always hungry.” 

 

000

 

Flying back to the bunker was almost bitter sweet.  Sam had a great time in town.  The prank, followed by a relaxing day out, it was perfection.  Going back to the bunker meant that it had to end, and he didn’t want it to end. 

 

Gabriel had landed them right outside Sam’s room, the door slightly open and waiting for Sam’s entrance. “Had a lot of fun today, Sam-bo.”

 

“Yea, me too.”  Sam licked his lip, steeling his nerves as he turned towards Gabriel.  He gave his hand a little squeeze before he leaned down and pressed a soft and swift kiss to Gabriel’s cheek.  “I had a lot of fun.” 

 

Gabriel’s eyes seemed to shine, a hope and happiness there that made Sam nearly want to melt.  “We will have to do it again, sometime.”

 

“Agreed.”  Sam awkwardly let go of Gabriel’s hand as he turned into his room, pausing before he shut the door.  “Good night, Gabriel.”

 

“Good night, Sam.”

 

Sam shut the door, letting himself lean against it as he was sure a goofy grin stretched across his face.  He let his mind swim in this feeling, this warm feeling that started in his chest and bloomed outward to set his entire soul on fire. 

 

It had been so long since he had felt this way, he didn’t want to let it go.  He wouldn’t let it go.  Not this time.


	35. Dreams and Nightmares

Sam knew they would come back.  He wasn’t stupid.  Anytime he felt that joy, they were always there to try to beat it down.  The nightmares, those haunting images, that voice.  They always were waiting for him just as he closed his eyes.  They were there, telling him he was useless and unloved and unwanted and a curse on all those who were around him. 

 

He could handle that.  But the image…the image of Gabriel being run through with an angel blade.  The image of him falling forward and into Sam’s arms as he could do nothing, that was what was killing him on the inside.  He couldn’t lose Gabriel…he couldn’t.

 

“SAM!” 

 

Sam’s eyes flew open as he shot up in bed, gasping for air as he looked around to get his bearings. 

 

“Right here…I’m right here!”  His head snapped over to see Gabriel sitting on the edge of his bed, looking almost terrified as he looked over the hunter. 

 

“Gabe?”  He let out a sigh, his mind relieved of the terror that Gabriel was lost as he saw him sitting next to him.  He reached out and gave Gabriel’s hand a squeeze.  “What are you doing here?”

 

Gabriel was in shock that Sam didn’t know.  How could he not know?  “You were calling for me.  Screamin’, really.”  It had been terrifying.  Gabriel had been minding his own business, playing sudoku, when he heard it.  Not only in his mind, but in actual voice, Sam screamed out to him. 

 

“I…I didn’t mean to…” 

 

“It’s fine, Sam.”  Gabriel offered, shifting on the bed to be able to sit next to Sam more.  “Do you…want to talk about it or something?”

 

“No!”  There was a harshness to those words, Gabriel couldn’t piece it together.  It wasn’t as if Sam was angry he asked, but it was more that he couldn’t even stand to think on it. 

 

“Alright.” 

 

There was a bit of silence as Gabriel watched Sam closely.  Those hazel eyes looked horrified when he had just woken up, also grief stricken.  Gabriel knew that Sam was still dreaming of his torture from Lucifer, and it made his heart ache, but he didn’t think it was just that anymore.  Sam needed to get this out of his mind, but he didn’t want to talk about it…

 

“You need sleep.”  Gabriel deadpanned.  “You haven’t slept in over a day.” 

 

“It was your prank and movies that kept me up.”  Sam tried to joke, but it came out flat and unfeeling. 

 

“Yea, and now it is me who is going to put you back to sleep.”  Gabriel reached up to touch Sam’s forehead.  If he had to use his grace, then so be it, but he couldn’t let Sam just go without sleep.

 

Sam stopped his hand before he could do anything though, holding it tightly.  “Would…would you…”  Sam let out a big sigh.  “Last time, you sat with me in the dream.  Would you?”

 

The unfinished question didn’t need any response, but Gabriel still nodded.  “Of course, Sam-Moose.  Think I wouldn’t take advantage to see inside that big brain of yours?” 

 

The joke seemed to lighten the mood as Sam shifted back down to his pillow.  “Thanks.”

 

“Anytime, kiddo…anytime…”

 

000

 

Gabriel wasn’t sitting next to him when he woke.  Sam knew, even in his dream state, the moment Gabriel had left the dream.  

 

They had been flying, literally flying, Gabriel teaching Sam little tricks.  Sam had enjoyed it, loved the feeling of it, as he was able to leave his worries and nightmares behind and just enjoy the blue skies with an angel.

 

During the flight, Gabriel ducked out, leaving Sam to explore on his own.  He flew through the ruins on Rome, up the great mountains of the North, and then through the amazon as he followed the river.  Each sight and sound seemed so real, a dream beyond a dream. 

 

And when he woke, he had never felt so replenished, so well rested.  But it still didn’t stop a sliver of disappointment that he had woken without Gabriel by his side. 


	36. Messed Up

Gabriel had felt bad leaving Sam’s dream early, but he needed to.  He had to get his ducks in a row before he did anything else.  He told Sam he wouldn’t push, but his nightmares were getting worse.  It wasn’t that Gabriel thought it was about him, he was just worried. 

 

He spent the morning convincing Dean to take one more day to just check over Baby, even going so far as to call in a favor to Cas to keep Dean busy.  He wanted the day to talk to Sam, to get to the bottom of what was going on.  And by his father, he was going to do just that!

 

Sam greeted him when he walked in, looking for coffee.  “I was thinking of going somewhere today, want to join me?  We can get coffee there!”  Sam was all on board, eager to explore some new place.  Gabriel jumped on it with a snap, sending them off.

 

000

 

Gabriel just followed Sam around as he was dragged around to all the different sights.  He should have picked a better spot, something less exciting.  Cairo had Sam in all a tissy.  But Gabriel couldn’t complain as he watched Sam’s excitement, it was almost infectious.  But it would distract Gabriel from his goal.

 

“Hey, Sam…can we talk for a minute?” Gabriel asked, sitting down at a random and more secluded spot.

 

“Uh, sure?”  Sam just sat down next to him with a grin.  “Sorry, am I wearing you out?  This is just all so fascinating!  Did you know, in the—”

 

“What happened last night, Sam?”  It was abrupt, it was sudden…it was Gabriel.

 

“What?”

 

Gabriel sighed.  “There’s something going on in that Moose brain that I don’t understand.  Something had you…you were desperate, you were screaming, and I want to know what caused it.  Maybe I can help?”

 

Gabriel watched Sam as he looked down to the ground.  His once excited smile had fallen into a mask of stone, his hands starting to clench up into a fist.  “It’s nothing.”

 

“It’s not nothing.  I can see it is getting to you, Sam.  Something.  Hell, you haven’t even tried to hold my hand or anything today!”  Gabriel knew it was a ridiculous reason to note something was wrong, but he couldn’t deny that it stung a bit.  The last time they were out he got a kiss and hand holding and a sweet goodnight.  But now, he had nothing…

 

“Maybe I just don’t want to hold your hand.” The venom, the anger, the almost hate in Sam’s voice was so unlike him.  It just confirmed that something was seriously wrong.

 

“Sure, push me away again.  That’s what you do, right?  Reel me in and then push away?”  Something flipped in Gabriel’s brain.  That was exactly what Sam had been doing.  “That’s it, isn’t it?  These nightmares, they have you all freaked out about me, about something.  What is it?” 

 

Gabriel reached out to place a hand on Sam’s arm, a sign of comfort, but Sam just pushed him away.  He got up and started to walk away.  “Don’t!  Just, leave it alone, Gabriel.”

 

“No!”  Gabriel stormed after him.  “This is hurting you, damn it!  If I can fix it, I will!”

 

“You can’t fix it!”  Sam screamed back, drawing the attention of a couple others who happened to be around. 

 

“How do you know, you won’t even let me try!”  Gabriel tried to reach out to Sam again.  “Please, Sam,” he pleaded.  “Let me help you.  Just…just talk to me.”

 

“You want to help?!”  Sam snapped, almost literally as he turned, shoving Gabriel away from him.  “Fine!  Why don’t you help by taking a hint and leaving it alone!” 

 

“Because you want this!  You want me, you want us, but something in your brain or your nightmares or something ridiculous is keeping us apart!  I just want you to be happy, but you can’t if you don’t let it out!” 

 

“You want me to be happy?!”  Sam’s rage blinded him, making him bite back against the idea of Gabriel finding out the truth, about hearing his fears and weaknesses.  Gabriel couldn’t know, it was his own issue that he had to face alone.  “Then take a fucking hint and leave!”  Sam spoke his words quickly, striking at the heart of the archangel. 

 

Gabriel watched Sam’s face twist in a second.  In a second, he was vicious, but then regretful, but then followed up by more anger.  He seemed to have a little regret for those words, telling Gabriel to essentially ‘Fuck off’, but not enough to let go of his anger. 

 

“Want me to take a fucking hint?”  Gabriel wasn’t shouting anymore, although the fury was radiating behind his calm façade and voice.  “Fine…”

 

“Gabriel,” Sam grit his teeth, shaking his head as he tried to clear it from the panic and fear and anger that was boiling up.  He didn’t want this.  No, he didn’t mean to say that.  It was just in anger and now.

 

“I’ll take the fucking hint.”

 

_SNAP!_

 

Sam stumbled as he saw the world swim for a moment and he found himself back in the bunker.  He quickly glanced around, hearing his and Gabriel’s words echoing in his brain.  No… no, no, no, no, no….

 

“Gabriel?”  He looked around, but didn’t see him anywhere.  “Gabriel?!” 

 

He heard someone coming, quickly moving to see Dean and Cas running up with curious glances.  Sam just looked at his brother, the guilt flooding through him.  “Dean…I messed up…” 


	37. Doctor Phil

Damn Sam, he told his brother that he wasn’t going to play Doctor Phil anymore!  Dean grumbled under his breath as he watched Sam try to call Gabriel’s cell phone again.  He rolled his eyes as he saw Sam lose his temper and storm out. 

 

It would be alright, maybe he wouldn’t have to.  He was still waiting to hear back from Cas.  Maybe his angel would be able to find that stupid sugar stick and all would be right with the world again.  He hated interfering and he didn’t want to, so please…please, he prayed, let Cas find him.

 

“I was unable to locate Gabriel.”  Dean closed his eyes as he let that little piece of information nugget settle into his brain. 

 

Well shit.

 

“Alright, thanks for trying.  Why don’t you go relax in our room, I’ll be there soon?”  He leaned forward and gave Cas a quick kiss before sending him on his way.  If he could fix this, quickly, he would prefer it. 

 

He waited until Cas was gone, Sam was probably tucked away in his room.  The bunker seemed to settle for a moment, letting him just breathe as he closed his eyes momentarily, sending up a mental SOS in form of a prayer.

 

“Come on, Asshat.  It’s time we talked.”  Dean growled out.  He was never good at praying, and sure, insulting the archangel probably wasn’t the best idea, but at least it worked.

 

“What do you want Dean?”  Gabriel sat across from him, arms crossed over his chest.  He looked angry, upset, and rather exhausted. 

 

“You know why I called you here.”  Dean spoke softly over his coffee.

 

Gabriel huffed at that, rolling his eyes.  “Hey, don’t get all pissy with me!  You think I want to do this?  No!  But you and Sam can’t seem to find your way through all of this without drama so I had to step in!”

 

“Wouldn’t be a problem if your sexy ass brother would get his antlers out of his ass…”  Gabriel grumbled. 

 

Dean prayed again, to god, for patience and strength.  Because if he made it through this conversation without ganking someone, it would be a miracle.

 

000

 

Dean listened as Gabriel unloaded everything on him.  And he meant everything, Gabriel even went back as far as the first time he had seen Sam.  It was more than Dean needed to know, but Gabriel kept snapping up food and snacks and drinks for this whole adventure, so Dean kept his mouth busy with those things instead of talking.  It would be good for Gabriel to get everything off his chest anyway, right?

 

“And I know something is bothering him!  Something with those damn dreams!”  Dean choked a bit at that, immediately earning Gabriel’s attention.  “I’m right, aren’t I?  You know what they are about?!  Tell me!” 

 

“Uhh, no.”  Dean deadpanned.  “That is Sam’s stuff, you gotta get it from him.  But I’ll tell you, it’s something he needs to work out on his own.”  Gabriel just deflated at that, slumping back in his chair. 

 

Dean wiped his hands off from the salt snack he was munching on before leaning forward.  “Alright, you know what, because I can tell you care about him, and he cares about you…here is what you are going to do.”

 

Gabriel leaned forward, suddenly excited for a game plan.  He had been trying for days to come up with one, with no success.  He needed a game plan to win his Moose back, and here it was.

 

“First, you are gonna apologize.”

 

“Like hell, I did nothing wrong!”  Gabriel bit out, still a bit sore over the fact that Sam hadn’t apologized for such an outburst.

 

“Dude, you were poking the bear, and you know it.  Apologize.”  Gabriel huffed like a child, crossing his arms over his chest in a sign of disobedience for a moment, but then nodded.

 

“Alright.  Then you are going to go on this case with us and work your ass off.  Show Sam you can make it in this world.  And, if that don’t work…you can always go with the tried and true method…”

 

000

 

Sam was sitting in his room, clicking through Netflix half-heartedly.  Damn it, why couldn’t he have just kept his mouth shut?  Why did he have to go and spout random things that weren’t true?  He let his head fall back against his headboard as he thought back to that day, noting every detail. 

 

So lost in his thoughts, he didn’t even register the sounds of wings fluttering as Gabriel appeared in his room. 

 

“Heya, Sam.”

 

“Gabriel!”  Sam was quick to get on his feet and walk over to him.  “Listen, I am so—”

 

“No…I’m sorry.”  Gabriel added in a quick and precise tone.  “I shouldn’t have pushed you.  I said I wasn’t, and I did.  And I’m sorry.” 

 

Sam was taken aback by that.  He hadn’t even blamed Gabriel for what happened.  If anything, it just showed how much he cared because he wanted to know what was bothering Sam. 

 

“It’s alright.  And I’m sorry too.  I didn’t mean it, Gabe.  Truly.”

 

Gabriel nodded and gave Sam a gentle smile.  “It’s alright, Moose.  Let’s just put this all behind us?”

 

Sam nodded, happy to just move past all of this chaos and drama and onto whatever life had in store.  Little did he know that Gabriel and Dean had plans for him.


	38. Little Green Monster

Sam was surprised by how dedicated Gabriel had been to this case.  After apologizing, the two of them just sat in Sam’s room for a bit talking about random things, putting on a movie on Netflix.  It had been relaxing and nice. 

 

The following day, they headed out for this case in Washington.  Dean had planned stops and such along the way, but to everyone’s surprise, Gabriel decided to use up a good deal of grace and just fly them there.

 

“People are getting hurt, we don’t have time to drive.”  And with a snap of his fingers, they were all in a motel parking lot in the town, Baby was even there.  Of course, that had put a small strain on Gabriel, so he was placed on research duty with Sam as Dean and Cas went to do the initial interviews. 

 

Sam had sat with Gabriel, looking over things and chatting for a while.  Gabriel had a lot of insight into what the monster could be, offering up suggestions and ideas on how to gank each one, who the next target could be, and all sorts of other ideas.  It was making Sam’s head spin a bit with this seemingly 180 Gabriel had done.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”  Gabriel finally asked, pulling Sam out of his headspace of thought.  “You are staring at me.  Not that I mind, but you have this weird look on your face…you gonna be sick or something?”

 

Sam smiled at that, “No, it’s just…it’s just strange to see you all gungho for a hunt.” 

 

“Well,” Gabriel shrugged.  “Gotta keep myself useful somehow, right?”

 

000

 

Useful was one word for it, Sam thought in this instance.  Gabriel was so on top of everything, which surprised him because even Dean seemed to take a step back to let the angel shine.  After an afternoon of research, Sam and Gabriel had headed out to join the interviews, to which Dean offered Gabriel a chance to do one. 

 

“It will be good for you.”  Was all Dean offered as he gave Gabriel a little wink and walked away.  Sam wasn’t sure what that was all about, but he sure knew what was going on now…and he didn’t like it.

 

“Agent McGraw, just in case I think of something else to help your case later, how would I get in contact with you?”  The blonde woman batted her eyelashes at Gabriel, giving him an innocent grin.  _Surely Gabe saw through this, right?!_ Sam’s mind was screaming. _She has been flirting with him this whole time, and that…that…asshole!  He has been flirting right back!_

 

“Oh, well,” Gabriel reached into his jacket and produced a business card.  “You can reach me at this number if you have any more thoughts on the case.”  Sam’s teeth were grinding.  Gabriel could have just said to contact Dean, since she already had his card, or the police station.  But no, she had to go fawn all over him just to get his number. 

 

“I will think really, really hard to help you in any way I can.  And maybe…”  The woman pressed up a bit more towards Gabriel, making Sam’s hands almost twitch.  He wanted to reach out and pull her back.  For Gabriel’s safety, of course…this woman could be their monster…yea, she had to be.  Why else would she be fawning all over Gabriel? 

 

“Maybe we could get together, outside of work, for dinner?”

 

Gabriel seemed to perk up at that, which only added fuel to Sam’s burning fire. “We will have to see.  Pretty busy with this case and all. 

 

“Of course, Agent.”  The way she said agent made Sam want to gag.  He was glad when they were out of the house.  Gabriel followed them back down to the car, Sam practically ignoring him as he opened his door and slammed it shut when he was inside. 

 

“Hey,” Dean growled at him, “Just because your jealous, don’t take it out on my car.” 

 

Jealous?!  JEALOUS?!  He was not—

 

“Oh, wow…”  Gabriel suddenly held out his hand with a little napkin on it.  “She even slipped me her number!” 

 

Sam turned quickly around, snatching the napkin from Gabriel and tossing it out the window. 

 

Yea…he wasn’t jealous. 

 

And Gabriel and Dean weren’t grinning like the Cheshire cat.


	39. Date Night

Unfortunately for Sam, they had run into the woman from their case a few more times.  Each time she insisted on flirting shamelessly with Gabriel.  And of course, being the troublemaker that he was, Gabriel just let it happen.  He even indulged in it a bit. 

 

Fortunately for Sam, they were able to wrap the case up pretty quickly.  It was a rogue vampire, easy to find, easy to take out.  And then they were back on the road and far away from miss flirts a lot with his angel…

 

His angel… Sam sighed as he glanced in the rear-view mirror to see Gabriel staring out the window, a picture of absolute adorable boredom on his face.  He was blowing his breath out and lazily drawing little shapes on the window every few minutes. 

 

Sam liked the sound of it though…his angel.  He liked the sound of being Gabriel’s hunter too.  They had been dancing around and around, and Sam had been thinking, especially after this case, that it was time to put an end to that.  It was time to make a decision once and for all. 

 

It was while they had stopped for gas that Sam approached Gabriel, offering up something for his boredom.  “I’ve seen you play them around the bunker.”  Sam offered shyly before handing Gabriel the little sudoku book. 

 

“Wow, thanks!”  Gabriel immediately snapped up a pencil and opened it to the front page, eager for something to keep his mind busy.  But he froze when he saw the little golden Valentine’s Coupon sitting in the front.  He glanced up at Sam with a look of want.  “Are you sure?”

 

“Yea, I was thinking a beach?  Somewhere more private?” 

 

000

 

“Of course, you brought us to a private island.”  Sam said with a chuckle as he settled back on the beach chair. 

 

Gabriel just grinned as he raised his mojito glass and tapped it against Sam’s.  “Go big or go home, Sammy-kins.  You don’t let me wine and dine you often.” 

 

Sam just smiled, looking around at their private date location.  It was the stipulation that he had to pick the location to use the Date Night Coupon, but he just had the thought of going to the beach, and nothing else, so Gabriel took it from there.

 

The beach had been owned by some millionaire who was now on trial for embezzlement, so Gabriel knew the guy wouldn’t be here.  And it was gorgeous.  The spot they were on was more of a private lagoon with a sand bar.  Tiki torches stood in a circle all around them, they had blankets on the sand to lay across, their reclined beach chairs, drinks and food, it was a paradise. 

 

“I’m surprised you wanted this.  Not that I’m complaining!”  Gabriel quickly added.  “But, after the Cairo incident and the last hunt…”

 

“What about the last hunt?”  Sam asked trying to look as if he were clueless…it didn’t work.

 

“Jealous!”  Gabriel coughed into his hand, making a show of snapping up a little hankie to blow his nose and such.  “I’m sorry, what were you asking?”

 

“Shut up,” Sam chuckled, hoping the setting sun would hide his blush from the angel’s eyes. 

 

“But I’m glad you did.  And you picked one hell of a spot!”  Gabriel leaned back, flipping his sunglasses back down as he turned to watch the sunset.

 

“Yea,” Sam turned towards Gabriel for a moment, taking in how the sun made his golden hair shine.  His eyes, even though they were under the glasses, seemed to glow a bit.  “To be honest, I just…I thought it would be nice.” 

 

Gabriel hummed a response, settling into his chair a bit more.  “I mean,” Sam spoke, clearing his throat and ignoring his pounding heart, “It doesn’t get more romantic than watching the sunset with your boyfriend, right?” 

 

Sam watched Gabriel as he processed that.  Gabriel’s eyes opened, blinked a couple times, and then shut again…then repeated.  He could see it, working in Gabriel’s brain.  It was as if he thought he had misheard, so he played the moment over in his head again, before it finally clicked.  Gabriel turned to Sam, ripping his glasses off and giving Sam a questioning look. 

 

“You serious?”  Gabriel’s face was a mask of indifference, but the look of hope in his golden eyes, the light shining through them.

 

“Yea…I’m serious.” 

 

000

 

Dean was curled up with Cas on the couch, lightly dozing when he heard Castiel start chuckling.  “What’s s’ funny?” He mumbled.  They were watching a documentary on some place in Ireland, so he couldn’t imagine what had Cas chuckling…it was a documentary. 

 

“Gabriel is being chastised through ‘angel radio’.”  Castiel waited as Dean shifted against him, settling into a more comfortable position before speaking again.  “He is being informed that the use of this communication channel is for emergencies.  Heaven is not pleased that he used all the channels to shout ‘the Moose is finally my boyfriend’.  They say it was a misuse of his power.” 

 

Dean was now in a fit of chuckles.  Of course, Gabriel did that.  And if Dean sent a little prayer to Gabriel on a job well done, that was his little secret.


	40. A Gift of Love

He did it! He did it! He did it! Gabriel couldn’t help but let his mind scream as loud as it could about how happy he was that he was officially Sam Winchester’s Boyfriend. Wow, it sounded nice…Sam’s Boyfriend…his angel. That was what he called Gabriel, and damn did he almost melt on the spot when Sam said his ‘goodnights’ and whispered that to Gabriel before giving him a quick and chaste kiss.

 

He sat in his room and just paced. Alright, so he had won Sam over, but now he was a complete wreck. Was he really boyfriend material? Gabriel wondered at his own ability. It has been…well…since never since he was truly a boyfriend last. He wanted to do it right!

 

Gabriel of course did his research (wow was Sam already rubbing off on him), but unfortunately Twitter, Tumblr, and Snapchat could only tell him so much about the human ways of dating. And honestly, he didn’t think it was very accurate. So, he paced in his room instead.

 

What could he do to show Sam how much he meant to him? How could he show how happy he was to be given this chance? How could he show his love, as corny as it sounds?

 

…

 

BINGO!

 

000

 

“Seriously?! It is only two am! How are you closed already?!” Gabriel shouted at the locked door. He flew to Mall of America, hoping that it would be the perfect spot to get that special gift he wanted to get Sam. That was his brilliant idea, to get Sam a special gift, but of course the establishment had to be against him.

 

“Well…I mean…whoops.” He mocked surprise as he snapped and the door unlocked and slowly moved open. “Well, if it’s open anyway…”

 

Gabriel quickly slipped into the mall and walked up to the map board. He quickly looked over the map as he hummed the ‘Mission Impossible’ theme under his breath. He tapped his foot as he looked over and over the list, trying to find—

 

“Bingo! Third floor!”

 

He could have flew, but there was something about the abandoned mall that made him want to just take his time. Besides, his own minds’ theater played an adorable little scene of how big Sam would smile when he realized Gabriel got him a present all on his own. No snapping, no creating it out of thin air, just a gift bought with his money.

 

Okay, so the money was ‘snapped up’, but still. He made the effort to go to the damn store all on his own to buy his Sammich a brand new Ipod! Gabriel couldn’t wait to see how Sam’s face lit up when he—

 

“Freeze!”

 

Gabriel did just that as his eyes went wide. He slowly turned his head to see two members of mall security behind him. One wielding a flashlight and handcuffs, the other holding a taser.

 

“Well shit.”

 

000

 

Gabriel landed in the bunker looking a bit worse for the wear. He had burn marks from the couple times the taser hit, as well as the small fire he accidentally started. He had cuts that he just needed to heal on his face from that glass door, the cuts on his hand from the display case, and his shirt was covered in sweat from all of that physical activity of running from Tom and Jerry.

 

He gave an exhausted sigh as he set the little box on Sam’s nightstand before leaving and collapsing on his own bed. “It was worth it…for Sam.” And like that, he drifted off to sleep with happy dreams about how excited Sam would be in the morning. Of course, he never even thought of a singularly important fact…Malls had security cameras.


End file.
